Auf verlorenem Posten
by Stromi
Summary: Die Kompanie der Musketiere ist aufgelöst, ihr Hauptmann in Ungnade gefallen. Ihr ehemaliger Leutnant d'Artagnan setzt alles daran, die Ereignisse ungeschehen zu machen; selbst, wenn er dafür der Garde des Kardinals beitreten muss...
1. Prolog

**Auf verlorenem Posten**

 **Prolog**

Die Torflügel waren geschlossen. Normalerweise wurde der Haupteingang ins Hôtel de Tréville nur Nachts verriegelt, doch am heutigen Morgen war er nicht wieder geöffnet worden. Jetzt war es bereits später Nachmittag und der Innenhof lag wie ausgestorben. Die Ställe und Unterstände für die Pferde waren leer, die Wirtschaftsräume verlassen.

Auch die weitläufige Aufgangstreppe war nicht länger Schauplatz einer ganz alltäglichen Belagerung und niemand bahnte sich einen Weg an den vielen Besuchern und Musketieren vorbei nach oben zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns. Der Vorraum war abgeschlossen, denn als eine Hand nun behutsam die Klinke hinunterdrückte, öffnete sich die Tür nicht.

Weniger verwundert als besorgt über diesen Umstand, versuchte d'Artagnan es erneut, indem er nachdrücklich anklopfte und lauschte. Nichts regte sich, anscheinend war tatsächlich niemand mehr in den Räumen anzutreffen, die für viele Jahre den Musketieren Seiner Majestät als Hauptquartier gedient hatten.

Diese Zeiten sollten jetzt allerdings vorbei sein. Die Kompanie war aufgelöst. Zurück blieb ein ungewöhnlich leeres Haus und ein ehemaliger Leutnant der Musketiere, der sichtlich mit sich selbst rang, sich nun endlich umzuwenden und ins Ungewisse zu gehen.

„Es ist sehr still geworden." Die Worte waren leise, beinahe flüsternd gesprochen, als würde der Sprecher das Echo fürchten, das von den Wänden ungebrochen widerhallen könnte. „Daran wird man sich in diesem Hôtel von nun an gewöhnen müssen", schloss die Stimme bitter und d'Artagnan nickte leicht, indem er sich nun doch in die Richtung der sich nähernden und vertraut klingenden Schritte um wandte. „Das fällt nicht eben leicht, _mon capitaine_."

Tréville hob abwehrend eine Hand, als sich sein einstiger Untergebener nun höflich zum Gruß verneigte. „Ich bin nicht länger Euer Hauptmann, Monsieur, und der höflich verlegenen Förmlichkeiten wurden schon genug gewechselt". Er lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Aufgangstreppe und blickte hinunter in die Halle. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile, in der er in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken blieb und darüber die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes fast zu vergessen schien, fuhr Tréville fort. „Was führt Euch hierher zurück?"

D'Artagnan hob nur kurz die Schultern und schwieg. Gewohnheit? Erinnerungen? Das Gefühl, die Tatsachen nicht kampflos akzeptieren zu wollen? Aber Tréville, der Einzige, der in dieser Art von politischem Krieg einen Sieg hätte erringen können, wirkte jetzt sehr müde. Kriegsmüde und das erschreckte d'Artagnan, dem man auch nach fast zehn Jahren im Dienst nicht nachsagen konnte, er fürchte irgendetwas. „Es ist... vorbei, nicht wahr?"

„Ja." Ein sehr nüchternes, widerspruchsloses Wort. Es klang nicht so, als ob die Entscheidung eines Ersten Ministers und eines schwachen Königs auf irgendeine Weise noch einmal rückgängig zu machen wäre. Die Kompanie der Musketiere blieb aufgelöst, weil sie einer Intrige zum Opfer gefallen war.

In einer spontanen Regung tatsächlich alle Förmlichkeiten und Rangunterschiede vergessend, lehnte sich d'Artagnan neben seinen seinem einstigen Hauptmann an das Geländer und ließ ebenfalls seinen Blick langsam durch die Eingangshalle schweifen. Er kannte jedes Detail in diesem Raum, es war nicht nötig sich etwas einprägen zu wollen, um es nicht zu vergessen. Etwas anderes war wichtiger. "Werdet Ihr zurückkommen, _mon capitaine?_ "

Tréville entging nicht d'Artagnans besondere Betonung seines alten Rangs und beinahe hätte er flüchtig gelächelt. Er hob stattdessen nur die Schultern. „Ich bin verbannt, in Ungnade."

„Zu Unrecht!"

„Findet Ihr?"

Der Leutnant war zu aufgebracht, um auch nur kurz wegen der Frage in Zweifel zu geraten. „Ja! Mordieux, wer Euch als Verräter bezeichnet, ist selbst einer!"

„Achtet auf Eure Worte!" tadelte Tréville kopfschüttelnd. „Das Haus mag menschenleer sein, aber Ratten finden sich noch immer genug."

„Sollen sie im Dreck wühlen und lauschen, ich fürchte sie nicht."

„Dann seid Ihr dumm." Der Hauptmann stieß sich vom Geländer ab, um die Treppe nach unten zu gehen. D'Artagnan zögerte, schloss aber kurz darauf zu dem anderen Mann auf, der melancholisch mit der Hand über das Geländer strich. „Es muss einen Weg geben, das zu verhindern." meinte der Leutnant entschlossen.

„Ihr werdet nichts unternehmen. Verstanden, _monsieur le lieutenant?_ Das Wort des Königs ist Gesetz und Ihr habt noch immer eine glänzende Zukunft vor Euch." Die beiden Offiziere blieben an einer Nebenpforte stehen. Wie ein Dieb sollte sich der ehemalige Hausherr nun also davonstehlen, Paris verlassen und nie mehr zurückkehren. D'Artagnan wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Alles wäre unangemessen und falsch gewesen, und so schwieg er finster, während Tréville eine Kutsche bestieg. Die „Ehreneskorte" auf vier Pferden, die dabei stand, würde schon sichergehen, dass der Reisende sein fernes Ziel in der Gascogne erreichte.

„Viel Glück", nickte der ehemalige Hauptmann zum Abschied.

D'Artagnan murmelte der anfahrenden Kutsche ein „Euch auch" nach und blieb allein mit seiner glänzenden Zukunft zurück.


	2. I - In der Falle

**I – In der Falle**

Der Herbst des Jahres 1640 hielt mit dunklen, trüben Aussichten seinen Einzug in Paris. Nebel kroch durch die Straßen, drang in jede Ritze und tastete mit klammen Fingern nach den Menschen. Die Sonne hielt sich bedeckt, nichts konnte in dieser Luft trocknen und so gesellte sich der ohnehin schon drückenden Stimmung noch der unausrottbarer Gestank aus Pisspötten, Latrinen und allerlei anderem Unrat auf den Straßen hinzu.

Die Seine führte nach einem heißen Sommer wenig Wasser, der Fluss war zäh verschlammt und Unaussprechliches trieb unter den Brücken dahin. Die ganze Stadt schien auf ein erlösendes Unwetter zu warten, das den Dreck, den Abfall und die Ratten endlich fortspülen würde.

Während die Wolkendecke über Paris nur grau drohte, aber nicht zur Tat schritt, ertrank der Lakai Gustav Moraut in einem Trog. Mit den Händen suchte er Halt, rutschte ab, bäumte sich auf und wurde noch tiefer mit dem Gesicht ins Wasser gedrückt. Luftblasen stiegen auf, als er instinktiv in Panik schrie und sein Leben damit um wertvolle Sekunden verkürzte.

An den Haaren wurde er zurück gerissen, hustete und rang nach Luft. Auf den Knien liegend, den Kopf jetzt brutal nach hinten gezogen, konnte er seine Peiniger nicht sehen. Nur kalte, dunkle Steinmauern, feucht, bemoost; Moos seit Wochen sein Gefängnis. Man herrschte ihn an: „Wo ist sie?"

Er wollte weinen, nässte sich ein und und hustete. Wieder wurde sein Kopf in den Trog gedrückt. Dieses Mal dauerte es länger, denn jetzt schrie er nicht und sparte die Luft. Das machte es schlimmer, weil sie warteten bis er Wasser atmete. Er starb, wurde gnadenlos ins Leben zurück gezerrt und erbrach sich.

Wieder ins Wasser, ohne eine Frage vorher. Morauts Körper wehrte sich noch immer, wollte um sich schlagen und sich befreien, wollte in Todesangst überleben. Der Schmerz stach über den Nacken bis in seine Schultern, als man ihn zum unzähligen Mal kurz vor dem Ertrinken aus der Hölle riss.

„Ich weiß es nicht!" schrie er zur Kerkerdecke hinauf und man schlug ihn zu Boden. Vor den Stiefeln der Wachen, der Folterer, rollte er sich zusammen, spuckte Wasser, hustete und wimmerte: „Weißesnicht, weißesnicht..."

* * *

„Gustav Moraut." Der Name stand in der ersten Zeile des Berichts. Rochefort kannte den Inhalt auswendig und fasste ihn für seinen Dienstherrn zusammen. „Bis vor wenigen Wochen einer der Diener hier im _Palais Cardinal_ , jetzt in der Bastille."

„Ich erinnere mich, Graf." Die Stimme des Ersten Ministers hatte etwas schneidendes, ungeduldiges. Einen Unterton, den sein Stallmeister selten bei Richelieu gehört hatte und der ihn veranlasste, sofort zum Kern des Berichts zu kommen. „Auch nach der peinlichen Befragung weiß er nicht, wo sie ist."

Der Kardinal zeigte mit keiner Regung, was er von dem Ergebnis hielt. Ob es ihn überraschte, oder ob er damit gerechnet hatte. Richelieu behielt seine Gedanken für sich und blickte nur weiterhin am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers stehend hinunter auf den _Cour_ _d'Honneur_. Er hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander gelegt, Rochefort bemerkte die Tintenflecken an den Fingerspitzen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag das Manuskript vom „Politischen Testament". Klar verfasste Überlegungen, kein Wort, kein einziger Satz war durchgestrichen und durch eine andere Formulierung in der Entstehung ersetzt worden. Die letzten Federstriche trockneten noch, Seine Eminenz hatte daran gearbeitet, als Rochefort das Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte.

Der Stallmeister hatte die Schrift in den letzten Tagen oft dort liegen gesehen; wahrlich ein Testament, denn auch wenn der Erste Minister sich nichts anmerken ließ, sich nicht schonte, war es dieser Tage um seine Gesundheit nicht gut bestellt. Die Vernunft erhob er zur obersten Disziplin für einen Fürsten, vielleicht wuchs das Manuskript jetzt schneller auch unter dem Eindruck der letzten Wochen.

„Ihr werdet ihren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig machen, Rochefort. Junge Frauen verschwinden nicht spurlos, auch diese nicht. Nicht aus diesem Palais, direkt unter meinen Augen! Nicht ohne..." Plötzlich fasste sich Richelieu an die Brust, gequälter Miene. „Nicht-"

Ein Hustenfall schüttelte den Ersten Minister, er wankte und weigerte sich zugleich, sich am Fensterbrett ab zu stützen. Rochefort tat einen Schritt vor, zögerte dann aber, trotz seiner Besorgnis, selbst Stütze anzubieten. Richelieu hätte die Hilfe ausgeschlagen, keine Schwäche eingestanden. Also nahm Rochefort stattdessen den Becher mit angewärmten Wein vom Schreibtisch und reichte ihn an. Er hielt den Becher auch weiterhin fest, als Richelieu ihn mit bleichen Fingern umschloss. Mit rasselndem Atmen führte der Kardinal den Wein an die Lippen und trank, bis sich seine angegriffene Lunge beruhigt hatte.

Rochefort stellt den Becher zurück und nahm den Faden wieder auf, als sei nichts geschehen. „Sie muss noch einen oder mehrere Verbündete haben. Dieser Lakai, Moraut, ist es nicht."

„Verbündete, Vertraute, Verehrer. Was ist mit Fernand de Grinchamps?"

„Untergetaucht nach der Anklage gegen Tréville. Wahrscheinlich noch in Paris."

„Wahrscheinlich?"

„Ich werde es in Kürze genau wissen."

Richelieu schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. „Unser Interesse gilt vorwiegend Mademoiselle de la Nièvre."

„Sie wird sich in den vergangenen Monaten unter Eurer Obhut einige Freunde und Freundinnen im Palais gemacht haben. Irgendwer wird weiterhin in Kontakt mit ihr stehen und könnte uns einen entscheidenden Hinweis auf ihren Aufenthaltsort geben." Rochefort hob die Schultern. „Mit mir wird niemand offen reden."

„Meine übrigen Spione?"

„Zu bekannt in der Dienerschaft. Einige _sind_ die Dienerschaft, Monseigneur."

„In meinem eigenen Haus misstraut in dieser Angelegenheit also jeder einem Jeden."

Rochefort schwieg darauf. Das hier war von einer familiären Zwistigkeit zu einer politischen Intrige geworden und er wusste keinen Rat für seinen Dienstherrn. Zweifelsohne verlor der Vater der eigensinnigen Mademoiselle Nièvre bald die Geduld und würde, wie angedroht, einige schmutzige Wäsche auspacken, die selbst einen mächtigen Ersten Minister ins Wanken bringen konnte. Dann bliebe es nicht bei einem willkommenen Opfer wie dem Hauptmann der Musketiere, der sich dieses Mal in die falschen Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte.

Nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken, fasste Richelieu einen Entschluss. „Ich muss also einen neuen, unbescholtenen und nützlichen Mann in meine Dienste aufnehmen."

„Zweifelsohne schweben Monseigneur schon ein bestimmter Mann vor?" _Zweifelsohne_ hießen unbescholten und nützlich in diesem Zusammenhang 'leicht zu lenken' und mit Geld zu kaufen.

Der Kardinal neigte den Kopf und stellte eine Frage, die Rochefort im ersten Moment überraschte, weil sie ein ganz anderes Thema anzusprechen schien. „Sagt mir, nach Auflösung des Corps der königlichen Musketiere, was ist mit den Soldaten und Offizieren geschehen?"

„Sie wurden in andere Kompanien eingegliedert. Der königlichen Garde oder den Dragonern. Der überwiegende Teil der Musketiere steht im Feld gegen Spanien. Die Offiziere haben entweder den Dienst quittiert und sich auf ihre Güter zurückgezogen oder neue Posten in den Haustruppen des Königs erhalten."

Noch während er den letzten Satz aussprach, verstand Rochefort das plötzliche Interesse an den ehemaligen Musketieren des Königs. Es war brillant. Richelieu gab sich nachdenklich, abwägend, als er sagte: „Sicher wird einer unter diesen Offizieren sein, der unzufrieden mit seinem Schicksal ist. Der die Musketiere neu eingesetzt sehen will. Vielleicht sogar als ihr nächster Hauptmann."

Rochefort schmunzelte wissend. Einer dieser Offiziere hatte sich derart widerspenstig nach der Auflösung der Kompanie gebärdet, dass er vorerst ein Leutnantspatent ohne Posten sein eigen nannte. „Ich werde diesen Einen sofort aufsuchen und ihm ein Angebot machen."

Eine mahnende Geste mit erhobener Hand folgte. „Geht klug vor. Ich will einen Soldaten für meine Garde. Jemanden, der bislang nicht zu diesem Haus gehörte, aber der von nun an täglich im Palais verkehren wird. Der die ihm entgegen schlagende Verachtung seiner neuen Kameraden aushalten muss und sich mit Ehrgeiz für eine andere Sache genug Vertrauen erwirbt, um für uns die Mademoiselle zu finden."

Der Erste Minister wandte sich um und fasste sein Gegenüber scharf ins Auge. „Kein Musketier, und sicher nicht dieser Leutnant, wird auf ein solches Angebot eingehen. Monsieur d'Artagnan hat unsere Großzügigkeit einige Jahre zuvor ausgeschlagen, als seine Situation nicht weniger schwierig war."

Sein Stallmeister verneigte sich. „Ich werde den richtige Anreiz finden. Ich kenne ihn."

„Gut." Die lange Rede hatte den Kardinal sichtlich erschöpft, sodass er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Dort nahm er die Feder zur Hand und zog das Manuskript heran. „Erstattet alsbald wieder Bericht."

„Sehr wohl, Monseigneur." Nach einem letzten Zögern, als Richelieu erneut einen Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken schien, verließ Rochefort das Arbeitszimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem alten Freund.


	3. II - Abgedankt

**II – Abgedankt**

Der Fausthieb kam von rechts. D'Artagnan ging sofort zu Boden und blieb benommen liegen. Er blinzelte orientierungslos und mit verschleiertem Blick, nicht sicher, wie er auf dem Tavernenboden gelandet war. Erst sein schmerzendes Kinn, an dem ihn der Schlag erwischt hatte, das Hämmern in seinem Kopf und seiner Schulter, auf die er gefallen war, ließen ihn wieder nach Luft schnappen. Gerade rechtzeitig sah er den Angreifer zu einem Tritt ausholen.

Bevor seine Rippen Bekanntschaft mit einem schweren Stiefel machen konnten, fing d'Artagnan den Tritt mit den Händen ab. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks stand seinem Kontrahenten ein verdutzter Ausdruck im Gesicht, bevor eine Rolle zur Seite ihn von den Füßen holte. In derselben Bewegung sprang d'Artagnan auf und sah sich den beiden Kumpanen des Landarbeiters gegenüber; zwei kräftige Männer, jeder einen halben Kopf größer als der Leutnant und mit ihrem schlichten Gemüt verdammt wütend auf ihn.

Sie hatten Nacken wie Ochsen und Oberarme wie Dachbalken. Offenbar verdienten sie ihr Geld mit ehrlicher, harter Arbeit und wollten nur ihren Lohn im Gasthaus „Drei Kronen" versaufen. Ihr Abend war ruhig gewesen, nichts außergewöhnliches - bis ein selbst schon recht angetrunkener ehemaliger Musketier von seinem Platz an einem der hinteren Tische aufgestanden war und eigentlich nur die Schenke hatte verlassen wollen, kurz aber nicht mehr Herr über seine Füße gewesen war und deswegen einen dieser braven Männer angerempelt hatte.

Ein empörtes Wort gab das nächste und schließlich sprach eine rohe Rechte.

Dass d'Artagnan ihren Freund für den Moment überrumpelt hatte, schien die anderen Beiden zumindest davon abzuhalten sich sofort auf ihn zu stürzen und ihn mit ihren Fäusten, groß wie Findlinge, zu bearbeiten. Vielleicht steckte auch noch eine Unze Verstand in diesen trunkenen Köpfen, sich nicht mit einem bewaffneten Mann anzulegen. Zwar durfte d'Artagnan den Musketierskasack nicht mehr tragen, aber das Recht auf seinen Degen und Dolch hatte er nicht mit dem Uniformrock gemeinsam abgegeben. Die Pistole trug er geladen, aber vom Mantel verborgen, bei sich.

Dennoch befand er sich in einer misslichen Lage. Die anderen Gäste im Wirtshaus sahen interessiert an dem Schauspiel herüber und hatten sich noch nicht für eine Partei entschieden. Eine der Mägde hingegen war schon auf die Straße gelaufen, man hörte sie draußen nach der Stadtwache rufen. Der Wirt hatte nach einem Schürhaken von der Feuerstelle gegriffen, seiner ängstlichen Miene nach zu urteilen, diente die Geste aber mehr der eigenen Verteidigung.

Es wäre von allen Seiten klug gewesen, halbherzige Entschuldigungen zu murmeln, sich gegenseitig zuzunicken und die Sache dabei bewenden zu lassen. Aber der letzte Becher Rotwein schmeckte d'Artagnan noch auf der Zunge und er war verflucht nochmal zu stolz, um den Rückzug anzutreten. Außerdem ließ er sich nicht einfach so verprügeln und diese Trunkenbolde kamen ihm gerade recht, um seinem eigenen Zorn auf die Welt Luft zu machen. „Kommt doch!"

Die Aufforderung genügte und drei verbitterte Leben prallten aufeinander. D'Artagnan war dieses Mal vorbereitet und wich dem ersten Hieb aus, um dann selbst zuzuschlagen. Bis auf ein Schnauben zeigte sich sein Gegner gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Sein Kumpan sprang ihm bei und nutzte die Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Tritt.

Am Knie getroffen, knickte d'Artagnan ein und hatte außerdem völlig den dritten Mann am Boden vergessen. Der war inzwischen wieder auf den Füßen und packte den Leutnant mit beiden Armen von hinten. Der Griff war unerbittlich, alles Winden und Wehren halfen nicht. Die anderen Beiden grinsten hämisch.

Inzwischen war Bewegung in die übrigen Gäste gekommen. Einige sprangen auf und feuerten die Kontrahenten an, ihnen ein ordentliches Schauspiel zu bieten. Andere brachten sich in Sicherheit, bevor sie selbst unverhofft Teil der Balgerei würden. Erste Krüge und Stühle wurden umgeworfen, Beschimpfungen flogen durch die Schenke. Der Wirt sah flehentlich zur Tür, ob seine Magd endlich die Wache alarmiert hatte, doch noch brüllte niemand nach Einhalt und Verhaftung.

D'Artagnan steckte den ersten Schlag mit angespannten Muskeln ein, trotzdem trieb es ihm fast die Luft aus den Lungen. Noch immer umklammert, stieß er sich vom Boden ab und nutzte seinen Gegner im Rücken als Stütze, um mit den Beinen nach den zwei Kerlen vor sich zu treten. Er traf und verschaffte sich zumindest nach vorne hin für ein paar Sekunden Freiraum. Leider verstrich die gewonnene Zeit zu rasch, als dass der Leutnant sie irgendwie für sich hätte nutzen können. Eine begeisterte Menge fing die beiden taumelnden Landarbeiter auf und schubste sie unter Gejohle und Anfeuerungsrufen wieder nach vorn auf ihren Gegner zu.

Plötzlich kam d'Artagnan frei und das überraschte nicht nur ihn. Auch die beiden anderen stutzten, als ihr Kamerad ächzend zusammensackte und mit einer blutenden Wunde am Hinterkopf liegenblieb. Die einsetzende Stille dröhnte den Anwesenden in den Ohren.

„Habt Ihr die Lektion aus Meung denn noch immer nicht gelernt?" Rochefort stellte einen Bierkrug ab und machte dann einen großen Schritt über den bewusstlosen Mann hinweg, um sich neben den Leutnant zu gesellen. „Kneipenschlägereien solltet Ihr nur mit einem Freund im Rücken anzetteln."

D'Artagnan hielt sich nicht damit auf den unverhofft zu seiner Rettung erschienenen Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz anzustarren. Stattdessen behielt er die beiden anderen Raufbolde und die Gäste hinter ihnen im Auge und knurrte: „Dann bleibt besser hinter meinem Rücken, bevor Ihr Euch dieses Mal selbst ein Veilchen holt."

„Ein Veilchen? Die Meute will Blut sehen."

D'Artagnan hob gerade rechtzeitig einen Arm zur Verteidigung, als ein Becher knapp an seinem Ohr vorbei flog. Das war das allgemeine Signal und wo eben noch nur Zuschauer einen Halbkreis gebildet hatten, wogte plötzlich eine prügelnde Menge vor und zurück. Der Leutnant verlor Rochefort aus den Augen, als er sich im Durcheinander der Schlacht unter einem Schwinger mit einem abgebrochenen Stuhlbein wegducken musste. Rückzug war plötzlich eine erstrebenswerte Option geworden.

Vielleicht sprach es während der nächsten Augenblicke für den Ruf des „Drei Kronen", dass keine Waffen gezogen wurden; und da dieser Tage jedermann zumindest ein Messer als Allzweckwerkzeug mit sich führte, hätte nur allzu schnell aus einer Schlägerei ein Krieg werden können. Der Kampf war trotzdem lärmend und heftig und griff jetzt sogar auf die Straße vor dem Wirtshaus über; eben noch neugierig durch die Fenster spähende Passanten waren auf einmal in Faustkämpfe miteinander verwickelt, bei denen jeder auf jeden einschlug, ohne recht den Grund dafür zu wissen.

Der Wirt drückte sich kreidebleich in eine Ecke und jemand musste entdeckt haben, dass sich nicht nur Krüge und Becher, sondern auch Weinflaschen gut werfen ließen. Glas splitterte knapp über d'Artagnans Kopf und Scherben gingen auf seinen Federhut nieder. Er hatte wohl zu lange an einem Ort verweilt und darum ein gutes Ziel abgegeben.

Fluchend gab er es auf sich weiter nach dem Stallmeister umzusehen und bahnte sich geduckt einen Weg vorbei an umgestürzten Tischen und Stühlen, wich brüllenden und stürzenden Männern aus, um zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Doch auch an der Tür herrschten Gedrängel und Geschiebe unter Menschen, die hinaus und gleichzeitig hinein wollten. Hier war kein Durchkommen.

Allmählich schienen sich im Wirtshaus zwei Fronten in der Schlacht herauszubilden; links gegen rechts, vielleicht auch vorn gegen hinten. Sicher war nur: Sobald eine von beiden Parteien besiegt wäre, würde die verbliebene den Konflikt gegen sich selbst weiterführen. Bis die Wache einschritt und alle verhaften würde.

D'Artagnan stand nicht der Sinn nach Arrest und damit dem Verlust der letzten kümmerliche Reste seiner Reputation und Ehre, die er sich noch bewahrt hatte. Er stellte einem Kerl ein Bein, der mit gehobenen Fäusten auf ihn zu gerannt kam und sah sich nach einem anderen Ausgang um. Im hinteren Teil des Schankraums ging noch eine Tür in den Innenhof, der erstaunlicher Weise kein eigener Kriegsschauplatz zu sein schien; und da war auch Rochefort.

Der Stallmeister schien nicht einen Kratzer abbekommen zu haben, allenfalls sein Mantel lag in nicht mehr ganz perfekten Falten. D'Artagnan verzog das Gesicht, als der Andere ihn nun bemerkte und heran winkte. Rochefort lächelte spöttisch über die nicht ganz so höflichen Geste, die er vom Leutnant erhielt. Trotzdem wartete er an der Tür, bis d'Artagnan mit weiterem Ducken, Springen und im Vorbeilaufen einen Fausthieb austeilend einen Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte.

Kurz bevor er ihn erreichte, nickten sie sich zu und Rochefort schlüpfte als Erster hinaus in den Innenhof. D'Artagnan folgte ihm sofort, aber kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich gelassen, riss ihn jemand an der Schulter herum und schlug zu. Wieder sah der Leutnant Sterne und taumelte zurück, wieder war es Rochefort in seinem Rücken, der ihn vorm Fallen bewahrte. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen schüttelte d'Artagnan die stützende Hand ab und zog seine Pistole.

Der Angriff des Landarbeiters endete abrupt, als er in den Lauf der Waffe starrte. Ganz langsam hob er die Hände, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Für einen endlos scheinenden Augenblick geschah nichts. Dann krümmte d'Artagnan den Finger am Abzug.

„D'Artagnan!" Der Befehlston ließ den ehemaligen Musketier innehalten. Sein Finger verharrte weiterhin kurz vorm Auslösen am Abzug, als Rochefort neben ihn trat und gelassen fortfuhr: „Schießt, und Ihr seid binnen einer Stunde in der Bastille."

„Ihr würdet mich da wieder herausholen, _Freund_."

„Ja." Der unglückliche Raufbold gab einen wimmernden Laut von sich, als Rochefort knapp nickte. D'Artagnan zögerte und brachte schließlich mühsam beherrscht zwischen den Zähnen hervor: „Also?"

„Also werdet Ihr mir Euer Leben und mehr als einen Gefallen schulden. Das vereinfacht mir eine gewisse Angelegenheit." Der Stallmeister machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nur zu, erschießt diesen Tölpel. Ob er die Schuld wert ist? Noch vermute ich einen Funken Verstand in Euch."

„Ach, vermutet Ihr?"

„Selbstachtung steht wohl nicht zur Debatte."

Der Pistolengriff verfehlte Rochefort nur, weil der Stallmeister rechtzeitig das Handgelenk d'Artagnans zu fassen kriegte und den Schlag ablenkte. Ein Schuss löste sich und verlor sich irgendwo im Himmel über Paris. Der Landarbeiter schrie in Panik und stolperte auf der Flucht über seine eigenen Füße, während hinter ihm Leutnant und Stallmeister verbissen um die Oberhand rangen.

Im Wirtshaus hatte man den Schuss gehört und jetzt versuchte jeder nur noch davonzukommen. Der Kampflärm veränderte sich, zeugte nur noch von nackter Angst ums eigene Leben und Flucht. Endlich stolperte der Landarbeiter wieder zurück in den Schrankraum, zu seinen Freunden. Die Tür zum Innenhof fiel zu.

Als das Klacken im Schloss zu hören war, entließ Rochefort den Leutnant aus dem Schwitzkasten und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ihr lasst nach."

D'Artagnan schenkte ihm einen finsteren Blick und hob seine Pistole auf, die er während des Gerangels verloren hatte. „Wollt Ihr doch noch ein Veilchen? Der nächste Hieb ist kein Schauspiel."

„Ich verzichte, Ihr habt genug Federn für uns beide gelassen." stellte der Stallmeister trocken fest, als d'Artagnan mit saurer Miene die Blutspur auf seinem Hemdsärmel betrachtete, nachdem er sich übers Gesicht gewischt hatte. Der Musketier sagte nichts mehr dazu, rückte seinen Hut zurecht und erfasste zum ersten Mal richtig den Innenhof. Eine Sackgasse, eingerahmt von Häuserfronten. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an einem offenen Fenster hängen. Er seufzte.

„Exakt." Rochefort wandte sich zu schnell ab, als dass d'Artagnan ihm tatsächlich ein wölfisches Grinsen hätte unterstellen können. Der Stallmeister ging voraus und kletterte an einem stabilen Rosenspalier zum Fenster hinauf. Nach einem prüfenden Blick zog er sich an den Läden ins Haus hinein. D'Artagnan wartete eine Weile auf entsetztes Kreischen oder zornige Rufe der Bewohner. Als das unerwarteter Weise ausblieb, machte auch er sich an den Aufstieg.

Sein Knie, das vorhin einen schmerzhaften Tritt abbekommen hatte, machte ihm leichte Probleme, trotzdem gelang es dem Leutnant einigermaßen zügig es Rochefort gleichzutun und in eine Wohnstube zu klettern. Gerade rechtzeitig, kaum hatte er den Fuß vom Fensterbrett genommen, musste er sich auch schon ducken, denn die Stadtwache stürmte mit lautem Getöse den Innenhof. Spätestens jetzt wollte niemand mehr etwas mit den Vorfällen um das „Drei Kronen" zu tun haben.

D'Artagnan entdeckte Rochefort außerhalb des Zimmers im Flur stehend. Der Stallmeister schien sich umzusehen, ob sie wirklich unbemerkt geblieben waren und nickte d'Artagnan schließlich zu, ihm zu folgen.

Weiterhin geduckt, um nicht vom Innenhof aus von einer aufmerksamen Wache bemerkt zu werden, schlich der ehemalige Musketier zu seinem Gefährten und richtete sich dann wieder auf. „Wir sind allein?" flüsterte er.

„Nein." Rochefort deutete auf eine andere Zimmertür, ein paar Schritte entfernt. Sie war nur angelehnt, ein Schatten bewegte sich im Raum. Wer auch immer dort war, demjenigen konnte der Einbruch nicht entgangen sein, nicht der Lärm vom Wirtshaus, der Schuss oder jetzt die Rufe der Stadtwache: „Niemand hier!"

„Verschwinden wir." Der Aufforderung hätte es nicht bedurft, Rochefort war schon halb die Treppe herunter, spähte über das Geländer und setzte seinen Weg eilig zur Haustür fort. D'Artagnan humpelte nicht ganz so geschickt hinterher und sah an der Treppe noch einmal über die Schulter zurück. Die junge Frau an der Tür erwiderte seinen Blick.

Sie schien die Tochter des Hauses zu sein, denn sie war bürgerlich gut gekleidet und trug das kupferfarbene Haar zu einem lockeren Zopf geflochten, ohne es unter einer Haube zu verbergen. Sie musterte den Eindringling abschätzend. War sie mutig aus dem Zimmer getreten, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen? Sie sah zwar überrascht aus, aber nicht verängstigt. Und sie hatte eine Pistole auf d'Artagnan gerichtet.

Der Leutnant versuchte sich in seinem charmantesten, entschuldigendem Lächeln und erntete dafür ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln. Die Waffe lag ruhig in der Hand der Mademoiselle, sie schien noch zu überlegen und sagte kein Wort. Für einen flüchtigen Moment fragte sich d'Artagnan, wie ihre Stimme wohl klingen mochte. Jetzt funkelte sie ihn empört aus grünen Augen an, als der ehemalige Musketier einen Finger an die Lippen legte, ihr zuzwinkerte und dann wie selbstverständlich die Treppe hinunter stieg.

Die Stimme der Mademoiselle blieb ein Geheimnis, denn sie forderte ihn nicht zum Stehenbleiben auf oder alarmierte die übrigen Bewohner, rief nicht die Stadtwache im Innenhof zur Hilfe. Sie jagte ihm auch keine Kugel hinterher. D'Artagnan fragte sich, wie er unbehelligt die Haustür erreichen konnte. Mordieux, er fragte sich, wann er überhaupt die letzten Schritte zur Tür zurück gelegt und ob er sich diese flüchtige Begegnung nicht nur erträumt hatte! Zerschunden, blutig und verdreckt, hätte er sich selbst nicht bloß mit einem entwaffnenden Grinsen davon kommen lassen.

Rochefort wartete an der Tür und d'Artagnan blinzelte aus seinen letzten Überlegungen gerissen, als der Stallmeister ihn ungeduldig am Arm stieß und damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Flucht lenkte. Ihm schien die junge Frau nicht aufgefallen zu sein und d'Artagnan vergaß über das dringlichere Problem, nicht doch noch verhaftet zu werden, sie zu erwähnen.

Die Tür war zum Glück kein weiteres Hindernis, problemlos ließ sie sich öffnen und nach einem letzten, umsichtigen Zögern traten die Männer auf die Straße. Alles in allem hatten sie sich weniger als zwei Minuten im Haus aufgehalten - aber d'Artagnan ahnte, dass es sich um zwei der wichtigsten Minuten seines Lebens gehandelt hatte.


	4. III - Rekrutiert

**III - Rekrutiert**

Bis d'Artagnan seine Wohnung in der Rue Tiquetonne erreicht hatte, humpelte er nicht mehr. Vielleicht war er zu gedankenversunken, um seinem schmerzenden Knie weiter Beachtung zu schenken oder er wollte einfach nur keine Schwäche vor Rochefort zugeben. Der Stallmeister hatte sich ihm mit einem knappen „Ich begleite Euch" angeschlossen und d'Artagnan widersprach nicht.

Unterwegs blieben sie unbehelligt von weiteren Wachen, allenfalls ein paar abschätzende Blicke folgten ihnen ob des zerzausten Auftreten des ehemaligen Musketiers. D'Artagnan scherte sich nicht weiter darum, für heute hatte er genug Streit angezettelt und mit den Jahren in Paris sah er auch nicht mehr in jeder Bemerkung oder in jedem Blick einen Angriff auf seine Ehre. Sogar das letzte Duell mit Rochefort lag schon einige Jahre zurück und aus diesem waren sie als Freunde auseinander gegangen.

Deswegen legten sie schweigend und wie selbstverständlich gemeinsam den Weg zurück und genauso selbstverständlich ließ d'Artagnan den Stallmeister in seine Wohnung eintreten, ohne dass es irgendwelcher Worte bedurft hätte. Während sich der Leutnant in seinem Schlafzimmer an der Waschschüssel erfrischte, entkorkte Rochefort eine Flasche guten Weins aus Anjou aus dem Vorrat in der Küche.

Mit Bechern und Getränk ausgerüstet, schlenderte der Stallmeister hinüber in den Salon und ließ sich in einem bequemen Sessel nieder. Er musste zugeben, d'Artagnan hatte sich nicht schlecht eingerichtet. Als Leutnant konnte er nicht gerade wie die Made im Speck leben, aber er hatte eine gute Wohnung gefunden nachdem er aus seiner alten Mansarde ausgezogen war. Er schien hier bestens versorgt und spöttisch fragte Rochefort, als d'Artagnan sich in einem frischen Hemd und mit weniger blutiger Nase zu ihm gesellte: „Ist Eure Wirtin gar nicht da? Sie stürzt doch sonst sofort herbei wenn Ihr auch nur einen kleinen Kratzer abbekommen habt und macht ein Zeter und Mordio."

„Spottet nur, Rochefort." erwiderte der Jüngere mit einem halben Lächeln und ließ sich Wein einschenken. „Die Chevrette ist eine gute Frau."

„Sie hält Euer Bett warm."

„Sie lässt mich auch ohne Sold zur Miete wohnen." D'Artagnan erwischte sich dabei, dass seine Gedanken, während er über seine Wirtin sprach, schon wieder zurück in das Haus beim „Drei Kronen" und zu der unverhofften Begegnung mit der jungen Frau dort wanderten. Ihr entschlossener Blick, die Pistole. Hatte sie ihn denn wirklich bedroht? Nein, vielmehr hatte sie sich geschützt. Obwohl sie dafür auch einfach in ihrem Zimmer hätte bleiben können. Hatte sie vielleicht jemand anderen beschützt? Jüngere Geschwister zum Beispiel? Sie hatte ein entzückendes Grübchen am Kinn.

Rochefort lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und musterte den Leutnant über den Rand seines Weinglases. „Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?"

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, noch eine Weile!" D'Artagnan wusste, dass sein Gegenüber nicht sein Verhältnis mit der Chevrette angesprochen hatte und leider ließ der Stallmeister es nach dieser ausweichenden Antwort auch nicht auf sich beruhen.

„Ihr wollt noch eine Weile zwischen Heim und Taverne pendeln, je nachdem wo sich gerade mehr Wein befindet? Mein Lieber, Ihr habt Euch schlechte Angewohnheiten abgeguckt."

„Von Euch?"

„Von Athos."

Ein Ausdruck von Verbitterung stahl sich in d'Artagnans Miene. „Athos hat geerbt und auf seinem Landsitz andere Sorgen, als sich noch weiter um die Belange in Paris zu scheren. Ihr, Rochefort, seid der einzige Freund, der mir geblieben ist."

„Ja, und die Narben Eurer Freundschaft trage ich noch heute." prostete Rochefort dem anderen ohne Groll zu. „Heute ist mir eine weitere erspart geblieben, aber das nächste Mal fische ich Euch nicht aus dem Getümmel."

D'Artagnan lachte auf. „Oho, Monsieur! Da habt Ihr etwas getan! Wie fühlt es sich an, im rechten Moment herbei zu eilen und einmal der Held zu sein?"

„Sagt Ihr es mir. Ihr rettet nach den Geschichten zu urteilen beinahe täglich Königinnen oder gleich ganze Staaten."

„Es gibt Geschichten?"

„Nein."

„Bedauerlich." Der Leutnant seufzte schwermütig. „Ich bin nur ein abgedankter Soldat, den man nicht mehr braucht. Seit Jahren schon hat man mich am Hof vergessen. Ohne die Musketiere bin ich nichts."

„In der Tat." stimmte sein Gegenüber ungerührt zu und d'Artagnan verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe Euch auch lieb, Rochefort."

„Wolltet Ihr etwas anderes hören?" Der Graf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht hier, um Euer selbst mitleidiges Jammern zu unterstützen."

„Aber meinen Wein trinkt Ihr trotzdem!"

„Und er ist ganz ausgezeichnet, gebe ich zu."

D'Artagnan sah ein, dass seine durchbohrenden Blicke wirkungslos an Rochefort abprallten, also rümpfte er schließlich die Nase und schenkte ihnen beiden nach. „Wenn demnach nicht für eine tröstende Umarmung und ein aufmunterndes Schulterklopfen, warum seid Ihr dann hier?"

„Aus zwei Gründen: Erstens um meine Frage zu wiederholen, wie lange das noch so weitergehen soll."

„Zweitens?"

Rochefort hob die Schultern. „Um Eure Situation arglistig für meine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen, natürlich."

„Ah, Ihr warnt mich doch sonst nie vor? Es muss Euch ernst sein und wir reden nicht allein in aller Freundschaft, sondern geschäftsmäßig." D'Artagnan neigte interessiert den Kopf. Mit Sicherheit übertrieb der Stallmeister; vielleicht bot er dem ehemaligen Musketier, nach Wochen der Untätigkeit und der Sorgen um die eigene Zukunft, jetzt wahrhaftig eine gute Gelegenheit wieder in Lohn und Brot zu kommen.

Nach dem letzten Gespräch mit Monsieur de Tréville war d'Artagnan noch entschlossen gewesen, die Auflösung der Kompanie nicht einfach hinzunehmen. Er hätte sich an den Rat des Hauptmanns halten sollen, sich nicht einzumischen. Alles, was d'Artagnan mit einer Audienz beim König bewirkt hatte, war auch noch sich selbst seines Postens zu entheben.

Ludwig XIII. war enttäuscht, erschüttert in seinem Vertrauen wegen Trévilles angeblichen Verrats. D'Artagnan wusste nicht, wie viel Wahrheit in der Anklage gegen den Hauptmann steckte; Verschwörung gegen Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu, den Ersten Minister, gegen Frankreich selbst. Noch wusste er, was wirklich vorgefallen war. Mit Details hielten sich alle Seiten bedeckt und Gerüchte sagten wenig glaubhaftes. Solche Intrigen regelte der Hof unter sich und das Ende einer kleinen Kompanie war da nur Begleitschaden.

D'Artagnans Bitte um Gehör beim König wurde zwar stattgegeben, aber der Leutnant hätte nicht so naiv sein dürfen zu glauben, dass seine Fürsprache und seine Argumente irgendetwas anderes als nur noch größeren Zorn bei Seiner Majestät geweckt hätten. Die Audienz verlief... stürmisch. Während schließlich die anderen Musketiere aufgeteilt und versetzt wurden, wurde ihr Leutnant nicht mehr gebraucht.

D'Artagnan war darüber die ersten Tage wie erstarrt, fassungslos. Über zehn Jahre hatte er treu gedient, war so manches Mal sogar direkt an der Seite des Königs geritten und nach seiner Meinung gefragt worden – und jetzt war er vergessen, in Ungnade. Nicht unehrenhaft entlassen, das nicht! Nur nicht wieder eingesetzt.

Die darauffolgenden Wochen hatte der Leutnant wie im Taumel verbracht, tatsächlich zwischen Heim und wechselnden Wirtshäusern. Wann immer ihm ehemalige Kameraden auf der Straße begegnet waren, hatte er sich beschämt gefühlt, freundliche und aufmunternde Worte harsch abgetan, bis sie ganz ausblieben.

Wie gerne hätte er sich mit Athos, Porthos und Aramis über Briefe ausgetauscht! Doch schon seit einigen Jahren schrieben sie sich nicht mehr. Teufel, d'Artagnan wusste nicht einmal, wo er die alten Freunde hätte suchen sollen! Aramis war irgendwo Abbé, Porthos zum wievielten Male neu verheiratet und Baron. Athos war von seiner letzten Mission nicht zurückgekehrt und hatte nur ein Rücktrittsgesuch an den Hauptmann hinterlassen.

Noch nie war sich d'Artagnan so verlassen vorgekommen, denn er hatte keine Aufgabe mehr. Rochefort musste wissen, dass er nur eine rhetorische Frage gestellt hatte: Es konnte nicht mehr lange so weitergehen.

Der Stallmeister nickte wissend. „Ich habe Euch einen Vorschlag zu machen, ja. Sofern Ihr nicht länger wie ein abgedankter Soldat an den hintersten Tischen im Wirtshaus herumlungern wollt."

„Wo ist da die Arglist?"

„Der Vorschlag wird Euch nicht gefallen."

Beinahe hätte d'Artagnan zynisch aufgelacht. Mit einer einzigen Ausnahme würde ihm jeder Vorschlag gefallen, wenn es ihm nur wieder Land unter die Füße brachte. „Wollt Ihr mir vielleicht das großzügige Angebot Seiner Eminenz überbringen, mich in die Reihen seiner Gardisten aufzunehmen?"

„Ja."

Erst geschah nichts. Dann sprang d'Artagnan auf und ein Schwall blumigster Ausdrücke ging über den Stallmeister nieder, der geduldig wartete, bis dem Gascogner die Luft und die Flüche ausgingen. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile.

„Seid Ihr fertig?" Rochefort ließ dem jüngeren Mann keine Gelegenheit, sich darüber neu zu ereifern, sondern fuhr gleich fort: „Dann setzt Euch und hört zu!"

Einen Moment länger wirkte d'Artagnan so, als bedaure er es sehr seinen Degen im Schlafzimmer zurück gelassen zu haben. Dann setzte er sich ruckartig wieder hin und presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie einen dünnen Strich bildeten. Der Wutausbruch hatte ihm eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe verliehen, wodurch die Kratzer aus der Schlägerei noch deutlicher zu sehen waren. Morgen durfte er mit einem Brummschädel und geschwollenen linken Auge rechnen.

Fast hätte der Stallmeister darüber schmunzeln mögen, so sehr verändert hatte sich d'Artagnan seit seinen ersten Tagen in Paris nicht. Immerhin, er hatte sich sein hitzige Gemüt bewahrt. „Wenn Ihr warten wollt bis der König Euch Euer impertinentes Verhalten bei der letzten Unterredung vergibt, gut. Dann wünsche ich Euch viel Glück bei diesem hoffnungslosen Unterfangen."

„Impertinenz ist Euch mehr vorzuwerfen als mir." knurrte d'Artagnan. „Jetzt verstehe ich, was Ihr in diesem Innenhof meintet. Wie sehr es Euch gelegen käme, wenn ich Euch mein Leben und einen Gefallen schuldete. Mir ein solches Angebot zu machen! Pfui, Rochefort!"

„In der Tat wäre Euch mit Erpressung, Eure Freiheit gegen Euren Degen für Richelieu, nicht beizukommen."

Allein wie trocken die Worte klangen, ließ d'Artagnan neuerlich auffahren. „Mordieux, das ist mehr als richtig! Dass Ihr einen alten Freund erpressen würdet, habt Ihr denn gar kein Ehrgefühl?"

Rochefort winkte ab. „Vor allem habe ich keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Euch aus der Bastille zu holen würde sogar mich mehrere Tage kosten und wer kann schon sagen, in welchem Zustand Ihr dann wärt."

„Großartig. Einfach großartig. Fast könnte man meinen, Ihr wärt besorgt um mich."

„D'Artagnan, ich spiele mit offenen Karten. Ob ich mich um Euch sorge oder nicht, ist jetzt nicht von Belang. Hier geht es allein um ein Geschäft und ich bin nur der Bote."

„Nun, Herr Bote!" Der Leutnant reckte stolz das Kinn vor. „Dann richtet dem Kardinal aus, dass kein Preis für meine Klinge hoch genug wäre, um sie ihm zu verkaufen!"

„Das Corps der Musketiere."

„Pardon?"

Rochefort schwenkte den Wein im Glas und betrachtete ihn sinnend, ehe er sich wieder seinem Gegenüber zu wandte. „Der Preis. Die Wiedereinsetzung der Kompanie in vollen Ehren. Vielleicht sogar mit Euch als ihrem neuen Hauptmann. Der Einfluss des Ersten Ministers auf Seine Majestät ist dafür mehr als ausreichend."

„Ha, das ist er gewiss!" D'Artagnan schnaubte abfällig. „Warum den Umweg über Richelieus Garde gehen? Ihr seid verrückt, Rochefort! Die Musketiere und Gardisten standen nie auf gutem Fuß zueinander. Selbst wenn es mir den Preis wert wäre, ich würde keine Woche überleben!"

„Wenn Ihr Euch nicht ganz dumm anstellt, werdet Ihr Euch schon für eine gewisse Zeit einfinden." Rochefort hob die Schultern, als wären alle Bedenken belanglos und mit einer einfachen Geste fort gewischt. „Es soll nur für ein paar Wochen sein, genug Zeit Eure Qualitäten erneut zu beweisen. Jede Schwierigkeit und jede Verachtung werdet Ihr für ein größeres Ziel aushalten müssen. Womöglich seid sogar Ihr in der Lage, einmal kein Duell vom Zaun zu brechen."

„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, mich gleich hier in meinem Salon mit Euch zu schlagen!"

„Aber dafür seid Ihr inzwischen zu klug."

„Jawohl, das bin ich!" D'Artagnan konnte noch immer kaum glauben, was ihm hier vorgeschlagen wurde. Er, ein Gardist des Kardinals! Nicht nur die Abscheu seiner neuen Kameraden erwartete ihn da, sondern auch die Verachtung aller ehemaligen Musketiere, all seiner alten Freunde wenn sie je davon erführen. Sollte er irgendwann Monsieur de Tréville wiedersehen, würde der sich mit vollem Recht zornig und enttäuscht abwenden.

War d'Artagnan das die Rettung der Kompanie wert? Für eine kurze Zeitspanne ein Gardist zu werden, wie Rochefort nur verlangte? Er war alles andere als derart opferbereit, aus gutem Grund winkte noch die Aussicht auf eine Beförderung. „Zeigt mir den Rest Eurer offenen Karten! Meine ewige Dankbarkeit und Treue dafür, dass Richelieu mir diese Gelegenheit gewährt und mich mit dem Posten eines Kapitän-Leutnants ködert - das wird wohl kaum alles sein."

„Schätzt Ihr Euch selbst inzwischen so gering, dass Eure Treue nicht Gewinn genug sein könnte?"

„Wann hätte ich zuletzt dem Kardinal noch so im Weg gestanden, dass er mich an sich binden müsste? Mit dem Gericht über Milady damals waren unsere Rechnungen ausgeglichen."

Rochefort seufzte. „Ich muss mich geirrt haben, Ihr habt Euren Schneid verloren. Meine Karten behalte ich für mich, wenn Euch jeder Ehrgeiz abgeht und Ihr kein Risiko eingehen wollt." Der Stallmeister erhob sich und stellte das Weinglas ab. „Dann haben wir uns für heute nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Wartet!" rief d'Artagnan aus einer Regung heraus. Er hatte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und nutzte sie jetzt als Stütze am Kinn, um ihr einen anderen Sinn zu geben als den, einen Stallmeister zu verprügeln. Rochefort wartete auch tatsächlich ab, bis der Leutnant ein paar Gedanken sortiert hatte und schließlich aufsah. „Wir wissen beide, dass mehr dahinter steckt. Werdet Ihr es mir sagen, bevor ich zustimme alles zu verraten, wofür ich die letzten Jahre gelebt habe? Seid _Ihr_ bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen?"

„Fragt Ihr das eine Kreatur des Kardinals oder einen Freund?"

„Ich frage Euch, Ihr seid immerzu beides."

Rochefort musterte den anderen für einen langen Moment. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen und meinte an der Tür: „Kommt morgen früh ins _Palais Cardinal_ , zum Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz. Ich verspreche Euch, als Freund, Ihr werdet unbehelligt wieder gehen dürfen, falls Ihr das wünscht."

D'Artagnan wartete, bis er die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Erst dann stützte er den Kopf in den Hände und murmelte leise ein „Mordieux".


	5. IV - Degradiert

**IV – Degradiert**

D'Artagnan stand auf der _Rue St._ _Honoré_ , im Rücken den Louvre und vor sich das _Palais Cardinal_. Er starrte nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf den gewaltigen Stadtpalast. Inzwischen schien er zurück zu starren.

Das übrige Paris erwachte nur langsam aus seinem nächtlichen Dämmerzustand. Vereinzelte Kutschen rissen im Vorbeifahren den Nebel in Fetzen, doch noch reichte das erste Licht des Tages nicht aus, um die Schwaden aus den Straßen zu vertreiben. Die wenigen Passanten waren eng in ihre Mäntel gewickelt und liefen schnell vorüber. Niemand beachtete den ehemaligen Musketier, der sichtlich mit sich selbst rang.

Nach einer reichlich kurzen Nacht hatte d'Artagnan sich an der Waschschüssel noch eingeredet, wie lächerlich Rocheforts Angebot war. Sein Spiegelbild indes blickte sehr müde und erschöpft zurück. Während er sein blaues Auge vorsichtig betastete, argumentierte er mit sich selbst, dass er sich zumindest anhöre könne, welchen Vorschlag genau ihm der Kardinal zu machen hatte. D'Artagnan rasierte sich und schlich aus der Wohnung, ohne die Chevrette zu wecken.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen, ein Wachwechsel wurde eingeläutet. Ein vertrauter Vorgang, nur im falschen Palast. Verärgert kaute der ehemalige Musketier auf seinem Bart, zog sich schließlich den Federhut etwas tiefer in die Stirn und marschierte auf das _Palais Cardinal_ zu. Niemand hielt ihn auf, als er den säulenumrahmten Torbogen hinter sich ließ. Aber als er sich über die Galerie dem Eingang in den Haupttrakt näherte, erwarteten ihn dort zwei rot gerockte Gardisten. Mit unverhohlener Skepsis verfolgten sie seinen Auftritt und versperrten ihm schließlich an der Tür den Weg.

„Cahusac. Sorel." D'Artagnan nickte ihnen zu. Er war vielleicht nicht ihr eigener Leutnant, aber man kannte sich. Cahusac hatte vor über einem Jahrzehnt in dem berühmten Duell am Karmeliterkloster Athos zum Gegner gehabt. Obwohl das schon eine halbe Ewigkeit zurücklag und Cahusac inzwischen ergraut war, hatte noch niemand bei Musketieren und Garde den Vorfall vergessen.

„ _Monsieur le lieutenant_." grüßte Cahusac rau und mit gerade so viel Höflichkeit, dass es ihm nicht als Sarkasmus ausgelegt werden konnte. Er war der dienstältere der beiden Gardisten. Sorel hielt sich im Hintergrund bereit um einzugreifen, falls nötig.

„Wohin?" Cahusac fragte einsilbig, nicht aus Mangel an Respekt. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, seine Stimme klang belegt und heiser. Athos hatte ihm in dem Duell damals eine Wunde an der Kehle beigebracht und die Folgen trug er bis heute. Sorel musterte den Leutnant wachsam.

An einem anderen Tag hätte d'Artagnan das misstrauische Gebaren der beiden Männer vielleicht sogar ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln entlockt. Jetzt aber ließ diese Verzögerung vor einem schweren Gang ihn nur zornig werden. „Ich bin eingeladen, tretet beiseite!"

„Nein." erwiderte Cahusac knapp und Sorel ergriff nun das Wort für seinen Kameraden: „Mit Verlaub, das werden wir nicht tun, ehe Ihr diese Einladung beweisen könnt." Sorel klang beinahe vergnügt dabei. Dem jungen Mann saß der Schalk im Nacken, in seinen Augen blitzte es herausfordernd. Ihm fehlte es noch an Kriegserfahrung, er hatte La Rochelle nicht erlebt. Selbstbewusst ruhte seine rechte Hand auf dem Griff des Degens. Er trug einen schmalen Goldring.

Sorels Forderung nach einem Beweis war indes völlig berechtigt und d'Artagnan hätte seinen eigenen Musketieren das Fell über die Ohren gezogen, wenn sie ihrerseits jeden Dahergelaufenen nur aufgrund einer Behauptung in den Louvre gelassen hätten. Verfluchter Rochefort, das nicht bedacht zu haben! „Ah, und wenn ich es nicht beweisen kann? Schießt ihr mich an Ort und Stelle mit den Musketen nieder? Da dürften die Herren viel zu erklären haben, Jussac wird außer sich vor Freude sein. Mein Ehrenwort wird genügen müssen."

Bei der Erwähnung ihres eigenen Leutnants zögerten die Gardisten. Cahusac war deutlich anzumerken, dass ihm ein scharfes Wort auf der Zunge lag. Damals hätte er Athos beinahe besiegt, wäre dem Musketier nicht d'Artagnan zur Hilfe geeilt. Dass ein Ehrenwort jetzt keine Rolle zu spielen schien, mochte mit altem Groll zusammenhängen; die Narbe an seiner Kehle war Cahusac stete Erinnerung an ihre erste Begegnung.

Andererseits: Jussac würde in der Tat nicht dankbar für den Aufruhr, für einen festgenommenen Offizier oder gar eine Leiche auf den Treppenstufen sein. Hauptmann Luchaire war zu sehr Politiker, schmutzige Angelegenheiten überließ er seinem Stellvertreter. Während Tréville sich geradezu mit diebischen Vergnügen in jede Konfrontation mit Richelieu persönlich begeben hatte, war Luchaire vom Schreibtisch aus aktiv. Der Hauptmann der Gardisten war ein Beamter, ein Verwalter. Jussac bekam dadurch mehr Verantwortung übertragen und d'Artagnan adressierte ihn vor den Gardisten ganz richtig. Cahusac entschied schließlich mit einem Nicken zu Sorel: „Geht mit."

Der jüngere Mann straffte seine Gestalt. Er stand in seinem zweiten Dienstjahr, noch hatte er sich seinen Eifer bewahrt und nahm gern die Rolle des Kindermädchens ein. D'Artagnan fragte sich einen flüchtigen Moment lang, ob er selbst mit zwanzig Jahren ebenso enthusiastisch, ein wenig spitzbübisch dabei, „Jawohl!" gerufen hätte. Sorel war erfrischend unschuldig und so bedachte der ehemalige Musketier Cahusac mit einer gehobenen Braue. „Danke, ich kenne den Weg zum Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz bestens."

„Dahin? Gut." Cahusac wies mit einladender Geste hinter sich. D'Artagnan sparte sich einen weiteren finsteren Blick und trat an dem altgedienten Soldaten vorbei. Mit zwei Schritten schloss Sorel zu ihm auf und ließ sich auch nicht mehr abschütteln.

Im Palais schloss sich bald eine weitere Galerie an die Treppe an. Richelieu hatte das ehemalige _Hôtel d'Angennes_ prächtig ausstatten lassen, nachdem er es gekauft hatte. Weitläufig war es vorher schon gewesen, jetzt konnte man es noch überaus glanzvoll, gar pompös nennen. Jeder Winkel spiegelte den Einfluss und die Macht des Hausherrn wider, von den Säulengängen bis zur berühmten Gartenanlage. Das Palais war an schierer Größe und Prunk einem König angemessen.

„Hier entlang, Monsieur." Sorel übernahm die Führung und d'Artagnan musste widerwillig eingestehen, dass der Gardist einen kürzeren Weg zum Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals einschlug, als der Leutnant gewählt hätte. Unterwegs begegneten sie nur wenigen livrierten Dienern, ab und an einer Magd. D'Artagnan bemerkte mit geschultem Blick andere Gardisten auf ihren Posten an wichtig erscheinenden Flügeltüren, abseits der Nebengänge, denen Sorel und er folgten.

Der Anblick versetzte ihm einen Stich. Eine intakte Leibgarde im falschen Uniformrock. Welchen Hohn und Spott es von den Musketieren gehagelt hätte, wenn die Garde des Kardinals aufgelöst worden wäre! Aber Jussac musste seinen Männern eingeschärft haben sich in Zurückhaltung zu üben und zum Wohle der Stadt keinen Streit darüber zu provozieren. Auch das schmerzte.

An der Doppeltür zum Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals hielten zwei weitere Gardisten Wache. Sorel grüßte die Kameraden und ohne weitere Umstände oder neuerliche Diskussionen durften sie ins Vorzimmer passieren. Wohl aus diesem Grund hatte Cahusac den Kameraden mitgeschickt. Im Nachhinein erkannte d'Artagnan jetzt die kluge Entscheidung darin, nicht allein gegangen zu sein.

Der Musketier rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Er musste den eigenen Groll abschütteln und selbst weiser handeln. Gelassenheit statt Zorn war nun gefordert. D'Artagnan trat ins Vorzimmer, Sorel hingegen wandte sich zum Gehen, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick des Leutnants einbrachte. Der junge Gardist schien die Gedanken des anderen Mannes zu ahnen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Cahusac hat Euch auf Ehrenwort durchgewunken. Ich habe Euch begleitet, damit ist diese Angelegenheit erledigt."

D'Artagnan nickte langsam. Offenbar genoss er unter seinen alten Feinden noch immer den Ruf, sich an sein Wort zu halten. Sie gestanden ihm mehr Ehre zu, als er sich selbst. Einen Augenblick lang sah er Sorel nach, dann ging er allein weiter. Im Vorzimmer war bis auf einen livrierten Diener, der über die Anordnung der Stühle und Sitzbänke entlang der Wände wachte, niemand anwesend. Nun, fast: Außerdem fühlte sich der Leutnant von Rochefort gemustert, der sich am anderen Ende des Raums an der Tür zum eigentlichen Arbeitszimmer befand.

D'Artagnan unterdrückte eine erste Regung trotzig die Arme zu verschränken. Für solche Gesten war er entschieden zu alt, auch wenn sich Rochefort gern väterlich wohlwollend ihm gegenüber gab. Stattdessen marschierte er festen Schrittes zum Stallmeister und grüßte ihn mit: „Ihr hättet der Leibgarde Eures Dienstherrn mitteilen sollen, dass ich einbestellt worden bin."

„Das hätte ich. Wenn ich tatsächlich mit Eurem Erscheinen gerechnet hätte." Rochefort machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nach ihrem Gespräch gestern Abend den Leutnant beinahe aufgegeben hatte. Umso sarkastischer bemerkte d'Artagnan: „Für derart viele 'wenn' und 'hätte' wartet Ihr überraschend geduldig auf mich."

„Ich bin ein Freund geringer Chancen, das wisst Ihr. Und ich warte offenbar nicht vergeblich, ein gutes Zeichen. Was macht das Auge?"

„Ihr seht Zeichen, wo keine sind." teilte d'Artagnan unwirsch mit und ignorierte die letzte Frage. „Ich kann jederzeit wieder gehen."

„Jederzeit." Rochefort gab dem Diener einen stummen Befehl, der daraufhin das Vorzimmer verließ. „Aber erst nach dieser Unterredung."

Kaum gesagt, wurde die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer von einem weiteren Lakai geöffnet. Offenbar war d'Artagnans Ankunft bereits gemeldet worden und kurz schmeichelte es ihm, dass er wichtig genug war, um nicht warten gelassen zu werden. Natürlich irrte er sich. Rochefort hielt ihn am Arm zurück, als er schon die Schwelle übertreten wollte.

Genau in diesem Moment marschierte aus dem Arbeitszimmer mit wütender Eile ein Mann. D'Artagnan schätzte ihn mit dem ersten flüchtigen Blick auf über fünfzig Jahre. Sein harter Blick aus grauen Augen und die aufrechte Haltung ließen auf einen selbstbewussten Charakter schließen. Die teure Kleidung, sein ganzer Auftritt standen einem Adeligen von nicht geringem Rang zu. Ein Graf oder gar Herzog? Eine steile Zornesfalte stand ihm auf der Stirn, unzweifelhaft war er in Streit mit dem Ersten Minister dort drin geraten. Das musste man sich mit Richelieu erst einmal wagen!

D'Artagnan wusste dem Herrn weder vom Gesicht noch von den Farben, die er trug einen Namen zuzuordnen. Er konnte also kein häufiger Gast am Hof sein. Oder sein Status hielt keine Notwendigkeit für ihn bereit, sich dauerhaft in der Nähe von König und Kardinal aufzuhalten. In seinem Tross befanden sich zwei weitere Männer, unzweifelhaft eine persönliche Garde in Alltagskleidung. Ein Adjutant oder Sekretär und irgendein jüngerer Verwandter vielleicht, bestens ausgebildet und treu ergeben.

Der Leutnant ertappte sich dabei, sofort respektvoll auszuweichen, als der Monsieur raumgreifend vorbei schritt. Er zog das rechte Bein kaum merklich nach, vielleicht eine alte Kriegswunde, die ihn in seiner Zielstrebigkeit nicht behinderte. D'Artagnan wurde nur eines flüchtigen Blickes gewürdigt, während Rochefort sogar ein missbilligendes Stirnrunzeln erhielt. Man kannte sich wohl.

Der Stallmeister neigte respektvoll den Kopf und d'Artagnan tat es ihm befehlsgewohnt gleich. Mehr zur Aufklärung des Leutnants denn als tatsächlicher Gruß bestimmt, sagte Rochefort halblaut in der Verbeugung: „Monseigneur de la Nièvre." Er erhielt keine Antwort.

D'Artagnan klang der Name nicht vertraut und wenige Momente später verließen die drei Besucher auch schon das Vorzimmer. Ihre Schritte verhallten hinter der Tür und d'Artagnan kam diese ganze Begegnung unwirklich vor. Als er wieder aufsah, war Rochefort nicht mehr neben ihm. Kurz darauf verstand er die plötzliche Hast, mit der der Stallmeister das Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte und wohin ihm der Leutnant nun schlussendlich folgte: Der Kardinal sah schlecht aus.

Der sonst so unnahbare, mächtige Mann stand gebeugt auf seinem Schreibtisch gestützt, als laste ihm nach all den Jahren die ganze Verantwortung zu schwer auf den Schultern. Ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Richelieu wirkte blass, geschwächt. Jetzt hustete er heftig. Rochefort war sofort neben ihm und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser.

D'Artagnan blieb unschlüssig in einigem Abstand stehen. Während der Stallmeister sich um seinen Herrn bemühte, zog d'Artagnan diskret die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer zu. Teils, um sich in dieser ganz unerwarteten Situation halbwegs nützlich zu machen, teils, um sich mit einem Vorwand abwenden zu können und nicht den Kardinal anzustarren. Er lenkte sich ab, indem er den Raum betrachtete.

Die Einrichtung war zweckmäßig. Große Fenster ließen das Tageslicht ein, um Die schweren Samtvorhänge dienten wohl nur der Zierde, ähnlich dem wertvollen Wandteppich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite. Das Motiv auf dem Teppich konnte der Leutnant nicht zuordnen. Etwas geschichtsträchtiges wahrscheinlich, d'Artagnan hatte sich nie mit derlei Dingen beschäftigt. Er war ein Mann der Waffe und nicht der Kunst. Deshalb wirkten die Regale mit den unzähligen Büchern und Codices auf ihn nicht nur kostbar, sondern auch einschüchternd. Konnte ein Mann in seinem Leben so viel lesen? Was davon war gar selbst verfasst?

Doch es war der Schreibtisch aus dunklem Palisanderholz, der das Arbeitszimmer dominierte. Die übrige Einrichtung hatte über die Jahre gewechselt, doch dieses Möbel blieb und schien einen Teil der Persönlichkeit seines Besitzers angenommen zu haben. Man mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie viele Dokumente hier schon gelegen hatten, die über das Schicksal eines Staates, eines Kontinents, ach! gar der Welt bestimmt hatten. Man begegnete dem Schreibtisch mit Respekt, selbst wenn der Kardinal nicht anwesend war.

Das Husten verstummte schließlich und d'Artagnan hob den Blick zu Seiner Eminenz. Der Kardinal hatte in seinem Sessel Platz genommen und obgleich er noch immer blass und erschöpft wirkte, saß er gerade und musterte ihn mit wachem Verstand. Rochefort blieb an der Seite seines Herrn, während d'Artagnan nun herrisch heran gewunken wurde. „So zurückhaltend kennt man den Leutnant der Musketiere sonst nicht." kommentierte Richelieu zwar heiser, aber mit scharfem Sarkasmus. „Hört auf die Tür zu bewachen!"

Ruckartig löste sich d'Artagnan von seinem Posten und trat vor den Schreibtisch, eine nicht weniger bissige Antwort auf der Zunge. Er schluckte sie hinunter und erwiderte stattdessen: „Ich bin in einer Position, in der mir Zurückhaltung gut ansteht, Monseigneur. Diese Lektion habe ich endlich gelernt."

„Habt Ihr das? Euer Veilchen erzählt eine andere Geschichte. Ganz zu schweigen von Rocheforts Bericht dazu."

Der Stallmeister hob andeutungsweise die Schultern als ihn ein flüchtiger, aber sehr finsterer Blick des Freundes streifte. „Ja, ganz zu schweigen..." D'Artagnan legte die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammen und wandte sich wieder dem Kardinal zu. Er sah knapp an dessen linken Ohrläppchen vorbei, während er sagte: „Rochefort erwähnte ein Angebot. Nein, ein Geschäft nannte er es. Ihr wollt meine Klinge für die Garde."

Richelieu lächelte schmal. „Gascognische Offenheit, beinahe Frechheit. Gut. Es stand schon zu befürchten, Ihr wärt tatsächlich vernünftig geworden."

Neuer Zorn brodelte in d'Artagnan, aber er beherrschte sich. Diese Chance durfte er sich nicht durch den eigenen Hitzkopf entgehen lassen. Auch wenn man ihn anscheinend nur herbestellt hatte, um ihn zu demütigen anstatt zur Sache zu kommen. „Es ist vernünftig, zuzuhören."

„Ein offenes Wort also." Der Kardinal nickte Rochefort zu, der nun das Reden übernahm und damit bewies, dass er gestern seine Karten alles andere als offen ausgelegt hatte. „Ihr seid gerade Herrn de la Nièvre und seiner Entourage begegnet." Als d'Artagnan nur eine blanke Miene zeigte, fügte der Stallmeister an: „Der Gatte einer Nichte Kardinal Richelieus."

Kaum schlauer als zuvor runzelte d'Artagnan die Stirn. Ein angeheirateter Neffe also, der es sich aus irgendeinem Grund leisten konnte vor dem Ersten Minister alles andere als zu kuschen. Wahrscheinlich war er selbst einflussreich und mächtig genug dazu, auf einer anderen Ebene als der Hofpolitik. Familienangelegenheiten, Streit in der Verwandtschaft. Was ging ihn das an? „Er macht Ärger."

„Seine Tochter macht den Ärger." stellte Rochefort knapp fest. „Mademoiselle Odette de la Nièvre. Sie ist verschwunden."

„Aha."

„Nachdem sie zuvor ins _Palas Cardinal_ unter den Schutz ihres Großonkels Richelieu vor einer arrangierten Ehe geflohen war."

D'Artagnan verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Anscheinend hatte sich der angeheiratete Neffe mit dem Onkel überworfen. „Monseigneur war mit dieser Ehe ebenfalls nicht einverstanden, sodass er den Schutz gewährte?"

„Scharfsinnig erkannt."

„Kommt zum Punkt!"

Rochefort wartete ein zustimmendes Nicken des Kardinals ab, dann sagte er knapp: „Ihr sollt uns die Mademoiselle wiederfinden."

„...in der Garde." Kurz ging dem ehemaligen Leutnant der Musketiere das Bild einer als Mann verkleideten Soldatin durch den Kopf. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte eine solche Maskerade entweder lächerlich oder mutig zu finden, störte Rochefort erneut seine Gedanken.

„Offenbar hatte die Mademoiselle einen eigenen Kopf und wollte nicht länger hier zu Gast sein." Ehe d'Artagnan eine naheliegende Frage dazu stellen konnte, beantwortete der Stallmeister sie bereits. „Sie wurde nicht entführt, so viel wissen wir bereits. Nein, sie ist freiwillig irgendwo in Paris untergetaucht, um sich jeglichem Einfluss – sowohl ihres Vaters als auch des Kardinals – zu entziehen. Wir vermuten, dass sie Hilfe aus dem Palais bekam als sie verschwand."

„Ich verstehe." D'Artagnan konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen. „Den Spion in den eigenen Reihen kann der Meisterspion nicht finden."

Der Kardinal schwieg weiterhin und Rochefort überhörte die letzte Bemerkung gelassen. „Hier kommt Ihr ins Spiel. Die Leibgarde Seiner Eminenz ist immer im Palais anwesend, der beste Vorwand für Euch hier zu sein und Euch umzuhören."

„Genügt es Euch, wenn ich den oder die Freunde der Mademoiselle finde? Ich würde meinen Aufenthalt in der Garde und dem Palais so kurz als möglich halten wollen."

„Es wird so lange dauern, wie es dauert." Endlich sprach auch der Kardinal wieder und trotz seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit mangelte es ihm nicht an Autorität. „Euer Lohn wird nicht gering sein."

„Die Musketiere?"

„Ja."

„Mit mir als ihren neuen Kapitäns-Leutnant?"

„Womöglich."

„Gnade für Tréville?"

„Ein gutes Wort bei Seiner Majestät."

D'Artagnan schwieg nachdenklich. Das Angebot war gut, sehr gut sogar. Es war mehr als alles, was er sich erhoffen konnte. Rochefort hatte in dieser Hinsicht nicht das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen. Dafür eine aufsässige junge Frau wieder zu finden, schien keine so schwere Aufgabe zu sein. Irgendwo musste es einen Haken geben. Einen, den er nicht ausmachen konnte.

Die Bedenkzeit des ehemaligen Leutnants schien um zu sein, denn jetzt forderte der Erste Minister eine Entscheidung ein. „Nun?"

„Ja." D'Artagnan neigte schicksalsergeben den Kopf und wunderte sich für einen Moment, dass er nicht abgeschlagen wurde. Aber als er den Blick wieder hob, saß sein Kopf noch immer unversehrt auf seinen Schultern. Dennoch lag wenig Wohlwollen in Richelieus nächsten Worten. „Damit seid Ihr in meine Garde einberufen. Ihr werdet den Rang eines einfachen Soldaten bekleiden."

„Was-?" Ehe d'Artagnan diese schockierende Eröffnung recht begreifen konnte, fuhr der Erste Minister hart fort: „Ihr seid Gardist auf Probe bis ich beschließe, dass Ihr Euren Wert bewiesen habt. Keine Kneipenschlägereien mehr. Ihr werdet Disziplin lernen."

Rochefort war plötzlich neben dem Freund und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm, bevor d'Artagnan doch noch seinen Kopf riskieren konnte. „Fangt ganz unten an und Ihr habt mehr Spielraum in Euren Nachforschungen denn als Offizier. Versteht Ihr?"

Die Frage war so eindringlich gestellt, dass der degradierte Leutnant ohne nachzudenken langsam nickte. Er hatte genug gehört für heute und nahm Richelieus: „Meldet Euch morgen früh bei Eurem Vorgesetzten zum Dienst." nur noch wie erstarrt hin. „Jaherr."

Den Salut vergaß d'Artagnan, als er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ohne Blick zurück aus dem Arbeitszimmer marschierte.


	6. V - Kameraden

**V - Kameraden**

Rochefort musste zugeben, dass d'Artagnan ihn überrascht hatte. Der Gascogner hatte nicht nur den vernünftigen Weg gewählt und dem Handel zugestimmt; nein, noch dazu war nicht ein einziger ungehörigen Fluch dabei über seine Lippen gekommen! Selbst Richelieu schien über den Ausgang erstaunt, als er sich nun an seinen Stallmeister wandte: „Bringt ihm nachträglich die Papiere."

Rochefort neigte den Kopf und nahm vom Schreibtisch den Einberufungsbefehl für d'Artagnan an sich. So schnell der ehemalige Musketier nach dieser Unterredung davon gestürmt war, hatte er den offiziellen Teil mit Brief und Siegel ausgelassen. Das gab Rochefort aber die Gelegenheit, noch einige Details mit dem neuesten Gardisten unter vier Augen zu besprechen. „Ich werde ihm einige Stunden geben, um sich zu fangen."

„Setzt Hauptmann Luchaire in Kenntnis." Der Kardinal lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Mehr Schonung und Erholung erlaubte er sich nicht. „Nur das Notwendige. Er ist ein guter Verwalter und hervorragender Stratege, aber er muss nichts von dieser Sache wissen."

„Ja, Eminenz." Rochefort behielt einen leisen Zweifel über diese Anweisung für sich. D'Artagnan war offenbar auf sich allein gestellt bei seinen Nachforschungen – und dabei, seinen neuen Platz in der Garde einzunehmen. „Gibt es eine Frist, um Mademoiselle de la Nièvre zu finden?

„Ihr Vater hat die Situation verstanden."

Rochefort nickte. Das hieß wohl, vorerst hielt de la Nièvre die Füße still. Der Kardinal schlug die Augen wieder auf. Die kurzer Erholungspause hatte ihn etwas Farbe im Gesicht gewinnen lassen, trotzdem war ihm nur zu deutlich seine angeschlagene Gesundheit anzumerken. Rocheforts besorgte Miene schien ihm jetzt lästig zu werden und er winkte ihn mit einem letzten Befehl hinaus. „Setzt d'Artagnan über alle Details in Kenntnis, die Ihr für wichtig haltet."

„Monseigneur." bestätigte Rochefort und ließ den Kardinal allein. Vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hielt er inne und überlegte. Details, die er für wichtig hielt? Richelieu schien seinem Stallmeister völlig freie Hand lassen zu wollen. Gut. Ein erstes Detail konnte er gleich hier und jetzt im Palais angehen.

Bis zur Wachstube der Garde war es kein weiter Weg und nicht einmal den musste Rochefort vollständig zurücklegen; kaum um ein paar Ecken gebogen, traf er auf einer Galerie die Herren Bernajoux, Biscarat und Jussac an. Genau die hatte er gesucht. Oder zumindest einen von ihnen, den Leutnant. In der Regel wussten die drei unzertrennlichen Freunde voneinander stets, wo sich die anderen aufhielten und deshalb hätte Rochefort nur einen auf seinem Posten ausfindig machen müssen, um sich zu Jussac durchzufragen.

Die drei Gardisten standen bei einer der Säulen und schienen vor Dienstbeginn noch einen kameradschaftlichen Plausch zu halten. Jeder konnte leicht sehen, dass die Männer sehr vertraut miteinander waren. Es genügte ihnen kaum ein Wort, kaum eine Geste um einander zu verstehen. Gerade lachten sie gemeinsam, klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern und hatten wohl alle Zeit der Welt für sich gepachtet.

Rochefort beobachtete das Trio im Näherkommen. Bernajoux war der Mundfaulste von ihnen und streute nur einzelne Worte in das Gespräch ein. Er überragte seine Freunde um fast einen Kopf und genoss den Ruf, ein rechter Streithahn zu sein. Wann immer man von einem Duell gegen Musketiere gehört hatte, Bernajoux war sicherlich dabei gewesen. Die Raufereien hatten Spuren hinterlassen, die mehr erzählten als alle Worte. Oft musste er sich von Biscarat aufziehen lassen, wenn er nur halb so gewandt im Reden wie mit der Klinge wäre, könnte ihm keine Dame widerstehen. Aber mit diesem Gesicht, ei, da wäre er nur ein halber Lancelot, noch nicht entstellt genug, um wieder faszinierend auf Frauen zu wirken.

Überhaupt, Biscarat! Wie d'Artagnan stammte auch er aus der Gascogne. Seine spanische Mutter hatte ihm nicht nur besonders dunkle, schöne Augen, sondern auch einen strengen Katholizismus im Land der Katharer und _fin'amor_ vererbt. Seine Kenntnisse der spanischen Sprache und Sitten brachten ihm oft wichtige Missionen ein, wenn Rochefort abkömmlich war. Indes war Biscarat vollauf zufrieden damit, ein Gardist zu sein und nur zeitweise ein Agent, Diplomat oder einfach nur Dolmetscher.

Jussac begrüßte diese Einstellung sehr, denn so verlor er nicht einen seiner besten Männer an Rochefort. Der Leutnant trug die Uniform der Garde mit Stolz. Sie war ihm über die Jahre eine zweite Haut geworden, die er nicht abstreifen konnte. Er hätte es auch nicht gewollt, die Leibwache des Kardinals war immer im Dienst und wachsam. Jussac trug viel Verantwortung und oft eine finstere Miene, besonders wenn er den Stallmeister seiner Eminenz nahen sah. Wie in diesem Moment.

„Jussac!" Rochefort ignorierte das kaum zurückgehaltene Seufzen des Leutnants. Hierin lag keine Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber, sondern die Erfahrung, dass der Auftritt des Stallmeisters meistens Scherereien für die Garde bedeutete.

„Rochefort!" rief Jussac in einem Ton zurück, als wäre er auf jedes 'Hopp' des anderen Mannes sofort zur Stelle gesprungen. Tatsächlich ließ er den anderen aber laufen, ohne ihm nur einen Schritt entgegen zu kommen. Man hätte das als großspurig abtun können, aber Jussac unterstand schlicht nicht dem Befehl des Stallmeisters; an manchen Tagen schien er daran erinnern zu müssen.

„Auf ein Wort." Rochefort ging an der Gruppe vorbei und winkte Jussac knapp, ihn zu begleiten. Hinter seinem Rücken wurden fragenden Blicke getauscht. Auch Bernajoux und Biscarat ahnten, dass es Rochefort verdammt ernst sein musste, wenn er nicht auf die üblichen Sticheleien zwischen sich und Jussac einging. Der Leutnant nickte den beiden Freunden zu, auf ihn zu warten und folgte dem Graf dann eilig zu einem abseits gelegenen Dienstboteneingang.

„Was gibt es dringliches?" Jussac runzelte die Stirn und kam sich auf den Arm genommen vor, denn Rochefort spähte jetzt übertrieben nach allen Seiten, ob sie allein waren. Natürlich waren sie das nicht. In diesem Palais war immer irgendwer in der Nähe und tratschte später darüber. Grantig fügte der Leutnant an: „Der Wachappell wartet und hier sehen und belauschen uns nicht weniger Personen als auf der Galerie."

Der Stallmeister nahm jetzt eine entspannte Haltung ein und verärgerte Jussac damit noch eine Spur mehr. So wichtig und ernst konnte die Sache also doch nicht sein, wenn Rochefort Zeit für unnötige Geheimniskrämerei hatte. Wie gewöhnlich kam er auch nicht sofort zum Punkt, sondern schlich um den heißen Brei herum, als er sagte: „Ich habe ein wichtiges Anliegen an Euch."

„Hm, ein Anliegen?" Das klang persönlich. Jussac musterte sein Gegenüber mit neuer Aufmerksamkeit. Rochefort wirkte zwar gelassen, aber der Leutnant kannte ihn schon zu viele Jahre, um nicht skeptisch zu sein. „Kein Befehl? Wirklich?"

„Ja. Ich muss Euch um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Mich?" Jussac machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Erstaunen und verbesserte sich gedanklich: Es musste Rochefort sogar verdammt wichtig sein, wenn er eine _Bitte_ an ihn richtete. „Für Euch?"

„Für mich."

Darauf folgte Schweigen. Lange Momente starrten sich die Männer nur gegenseitig an. Als Jussac schließlich einsah, dass keine weitere Erklärung folgen würde, warf er die Hände in die Luft und stieß aus: „Ja, Herr Gott! Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, erweise ich Euch einen Gefallen! Ganz ohne vorher zu wissen, worum es sich dabei handelt."

„Vertraut mir, es steht in Eurer Macht." Der Stallmeister schmunzelte einen Hauch zu selbstzufrieden für Jussacs Geschmack. „Besonders in Eurer, _monsieur le lieutenant."_

„Jetzt sagt schon, was ist es?!" schnaufte besagter Leutnant und war insgeheim doch erleichtert, von Rochefort wie gewohnt an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden. Das bedeutete, der Kardinal war auch heute morgen noch nicht seinem Schöpfer gegenüber getreten und hätte seine Kreaturen sich selbst überlassen.

„Ab dem morgigen Tag habt Ihr einen neuen Mann in der Garde."

Solche Nachrichten überbrachte üblicher Weise nicht Rochefort. Es musste mehr dahinter stecken. „Jemand, den Ihr kennt?"

„Ja, es handelt sich um... einen Freund." Rochefort überspielte das deutliche Zögern in seinen Worten, indem er rasch anfügte: „Ich bitte Euch um den Gefallen, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben."

Jussac nickte langsam. „Als Vorgesetzter? Hm, das kann ich tun." Er hatte ohnehin auf jeden seiner Männer ein wachsames Auge, wie die Glucke über ihre Küken. In diesen Dingen stand er einem Hauptmann Tréville in nichts nach und ein Gardist mehr fiel nicht ins Gewicht. Nur ahnte Jussac missmutig, dass ihm bald gehöriger Ärger ins Haus stehen konnte, wenn Rochefort auf einmal einen persönlichen Gefallen aus einer sonst selbstverständlichen Aufgabe machte.

„Danke. Ich stehe in Eurer Schuld." Der Stallmeister neigte in der Tat dankbar und ungewohnt erleichtert den Kopf, was Jussac keinen Deut schlauer als vorher, aber umso zorniger machte. „Ja, verflucht! Das tut Ihr und nicht zum ersten Mal! Aber ich vergesse zu oft, die Schuld einzulösen. Irgendwann, Rochefort!"

„Ich werde es mir merken. Vielleicht." Ehe Jussac erneut auffahren konnte, wandte sich Rochefort schon zum Gehen. „Ihr könnt unseren neuesten Gardisten morgen vorm Wachappell am Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz in Empfang nehmen."

„Ich persönlich?!"

„Teil des Gefallens!" warf Rochefort noch über die Schulter zurück, ehe er einen gleichfalls verdutzten wie verärgerten Leutnant zurückließ. Erst als er kräftig geblinzelt hatte, fiel Jussac eine passende Antwort auf diese Frechheit ein. Der Stallmeister war da schon längst außer Reichweite und so bekamen Bernajoux und Biscarat die gesamte Laune ihres Vorgesetzten ab, als er zu ihnen zurück stapfte. „Himmelherrgottverflucht!"

„Rochefort?" fragte Bernajoux kurz angebunden und Jussac knurrte zwischen den Zähnen. „Ja, Rochefort."

„Was wollte er dieses Mal?" Biscarat fand mehr Worte als die Freunde, auch wenn ihn das zur Zielscheibe von Jussacs Zorn machte. „Was wohl?!"

„Ärger?" Bernajoux stand dem Freund sofort bei, um Jussacs Wut gerecht unter ihnen aufzuteilen. Seine krumme Nase zuckte amüsiert.

„Machen! Ärger machen!" Jussac schüttelte den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Zwar hatte Rochefort ihn vorhin von den anderen Gardisten weg gerufen, aber ein stillschweigendes Geheimnis hatte er ihm am Ende nicht anvertraut. Es war erlaubt, zu berichten. „Rochefort wünscht, dass ich ein wachsames Auge auf einen neuen Rekruten in unseren Reihen haben soll."

„Wem?"

„Das sagte er nicht."

Bernajoux schnaubte. „Hilfreich."

„Außerordentlich, ja. Wir erfahren zum Morgenappell, welches faule Ei uns da ins Nest gelegt wurde." Jussac ertappte sich dabei, eine Hand zur Faust geballt zu haben. Er öffnete sie und schüttelte sie aus, ohne sich dadurch wesentlich besser zu fühlen.

Biscarat seinerseits fuhr sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. „Das klingt nicht gut. Vetternwirtschaft? Jemand, der nicht zum Gardisten taugt und unter deinen Fittichen lernen soll? Der nicht hierher gehört?" Der Agent in Biscarat schien plötzlich durchzuschlagen und spann diesen Gedanken mit etwas zu viel Eifer weiter. „Oder der Dreck am Stecken hat, der unter Beobachtung steht. Dessen Loyalität nicht sicher ist. Vielleicht stellt Rochefort ihm eine Falle und-"

Jussac musste an dieser Stelle Einhalt gebieten, ehe der Gascogner sich in hitzigen Spekulationen verzettelte. „Himmel, ich weiß es nicht! Wie immer sind wir nur Erfüllungsgehilfen ohne einen Anspruch auf Erklärungen!"

Biscarat räusperte sich ertappt. „Hat Rochefort gar nichts sonst erwähnt?"

„Er hat ihn zurückhaltend als 'Freund' tituliert."

„Dann ist es ganz sicher keiner!" meinte Biscarat vergnügt mit der ihm eigenen Logik. Bernajoux behandelte die Angelegenheit dagegen pragmatischer und schloss bestimmt: „Wir helfen."

Jussac brachte ein halbes Lächeln zustande. Mit den Freunden zu sprechen, hatte seinen Ärger gedämpft. Auf ihre Unterstützung war Verlass. Es war nie die Rede davon gewesen, dass diese Aufgabe wirklich allein dem Leutnant zufallen sollte. „Sechs Augen für Rochefort. Der Herr Stallmeister sollte zufrieden sein. Lassen wir es damit bis morgen auf sich beruhen. Zum Dienst, Drückeberger!"

Bernajoux und Biscarat wussten, wann aus dem Freund wieder der Vorgesetzte wurde und sie salutierten pflichtschuldig. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege für die heutige Wache und Patrouille oder, in Jussacs Fall, zu einer Unterredung mit dem Hauptmann.

Der Leutnant der Gardisten bezweifelte, dass Kapitän Luchaire von Rochefort mehr erfahren hatte und tatsächlich konnte sich Jussac eine Stunde später darüber ganz sicher sein: Auch dem Hauptmann war ohne vorherige Absprache dieser Neuzugang eröffnet worden und er war nicht eben froh darüber. Noch immer kein Name, keine Geschichte. Entweder wusste Luchaire es ebenfalls nicht oder vergaß, sein Wissen zu teilen. Stattdessen schob er die Verantwortung gleich an Jussac weiter. Der Leutnant verschwieg, dass Rochefort ihm diese ehrenwerte Aufgabe bereits hatte zuteil werden lassen.

Später berichteten ihm Cahusac und Sorel, dass am Morgen Leutnant d'Artagnan dem Palais einen unerwarteten Besuch abgestattet hatte. Für eine Unterredung mit Seiner Eminenz persönlich! Dieser lästige Musketier – _ehemalige_ Musketier! - kroch ausgerechnet jetzt aus dem Loch, dass er sich selbst gegraben hatte! D'Artagnan war bekannt dafür, sich ständig in Hofintrigen verstricken zu lassen. Was mochte es dieses Mal sein? Jussac hoffte nur, unbehelligt davon zu bleiben und dem Mistkerl nicht nachjagen und ihn verhaften zu müssen. Nicht schon wieder.

Die Nachricht war Jussacs Laune nicht eben zuträglicher, aber sie lenkte ihn zumindest von Grübeleien über Rocheforts ungewöhnliche Bitte ab. Bis zum Abend hatte er den neuen Rekruten beinahe vergessen. Er erinnerte sich gerade rechtzeitig genug, um den jungen Sorel kurz vor Dienstschluss die Anweisung zu geben, morgen am Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals auf... wen auch immer zu warten. Jussac hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun, als persönlich jeden unbedeutenden Fußsoldaten abzuholen!

Vom Dienst erschöpft, brach Jussac schließlich nach Hause auf und versprach sich selbst ein wohltuendes Bad im Zuber, um diesen Tag halbwegs versöhnlich zu beenden.


	7. VI - Kriegsrat

**VI - Kriegsrat**

„Geh weg!" D'Artagnan lag auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht zur Wand gedreht und rollte mit den Augen, als sich das Klopfen an seiner Tür mit mehr Nachdruck wiederholte. Seine Vermieterin war reichlich lästig, er hatte verflucht noch einmal keinen Appetit – und reden wollte er schon einmal gar nicht!

Deshalb schwieg er verbissen, als auch noch ein drittes Mal an seine Schlafzimmertür geklopft wurde. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und diesen furchtbaren Tag weg zu schlafen. Allein, die Chevrette schien das nicht zulassen zu wollen. Weiber! Hinter ihren schönen Rehaugen und dem prallen Busen war eben sonst nicht viel Verstand zu finden.

D'Artagnan rührte sich nicht und schien damit Erfolg zu haben, denn für die nächsten Momente blieb es still. Dann wurde die Klinke gedrückt und die Tür schwang auf. Wütend warf d'Artagnan sein Kissen nach der Chevrette, die es doch nach all den Jahren wirklich besser wissen sollte! Er traf auch hervorragend, mitten ins Gesicht.

Allerdings starrte ihn einen Wimpernschlag später nicht seine Wirtin entgeistert an, sondern der Graf de Rochefort. D'Artagnan starrte mit gleicher Miene zurück und rappelte sich auf. "Was wollt Ihr schon wieder hier?"

Das Kissen wurde locker zurück aufs Bett geworfen, während Rochefort ohne weitere Einladung ins Zimmer trat. „Ihr habt etwas im Arbeitszimmer vergessen."

„Ach? Das konnte nicht bis morgen warten?" D'Artagnan beobachtete den Stallmeister missmutig dabei, wie er sich einen Stuhl heranzog. Offenbar wollte er sich hier häuslich niederlassen. Der ehemalige Musketier und jetzt auch noch ehemalige Leutnant blieb auf der Bettkante sitzen und musterte Rochefort feindselig. Davon unbeeindruckt holte der ein Schreiben mit dem Siegel des Kardinals hervor. D'Artagnan warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf und erkannte sofort einen Einberufungsbefehl darin. Mitsamt dem Hinweis auf seinen neuen Rang als Gardist. Statt die Papiere zu nehmen, schnaubte er abfällig und sah wieder zu Rochefort auf. „Das hättet Ihr mir wirklich nicht bringen müssen."

„Bevor es ganz in Vergessenheit gerät, doch: Ich musste es bringen."

„Seid Ihr nur hier, um zu überprüfen ob ich bereits meine Habseligkeiten packe und Fahnenflucht begehe?" D'Artagnan machte eine ausladende Armbewegung durch das Zimmer. „Bitte, Ihr werdet kein Reisebündel finden. Ich trete morgen pünktlich den Dienst an. Adieu bis dahin!"

Rochefort legte die Papiere auf der Kleidertruhe am Bettende ab ohne auf den Rauswurf einzugehen. „Ja, daran hege ich keinen Zweifel. Ich finde Euch vergraben in finsteren Gedanken vor, statt in einer Taverne. Demnach wollt Ihr für morgen nüchtern bleiben."

„Jawohl! Ich will nur den besten Eindruck auf meine neuen Vorgesetzten und Kameraden machen." erwiderte d'Artagnan giftig. „Sie werden mich überaus wertschätzen dafür, dass ich weder schwanke noch lalle."

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass Ihr nicht nach billigem Alkohol riecht." ergänzte Rochefort mit einem so ernsten Nicken, dass unmöglich zu sagen war, ob er die Möglichkeit nicht zumindest in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Noch kann ich mir den teuren Wein leisten, Monsieur! Teufel, den ganzen Louvre würde ich kaufen können! Allein aus Menschenfreundlichkeit bin ich auf Richelieus Angebot eingegangen."

Rochefort winkte ab. „Erwartet keinen Widerspruch von mir, der Tag ist bereits weit fortgeschritten und der Nebel hängt zu dicht in der Stadt für ein Duell."

„Sogar das Wetter ist gegen mich." D'Artagnan seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Statt weiter zu streiten, fragte er niedergeschlagen: „Wusstet Ihr, dass ich degradiert würde?"

„Nein." erwiderte der Graf ehrlich und d'Artagnan glaubte ihm. Sie waren trotz allem Freunde, wem sonst sollte er mehr vertrauen? Rochefort war offenbar nicht nur wegen der Papiere hier, sondern um Hilfe und Rat in einer trüben Lage zu bieten. „Aber wie ich schon sagte, es ist ein kluger Schachzug. Ihr könnt Euch zwischen den Patrouillen und Wachen frei im Palais bewegen."

„Das könnte ich als Offizier ebenfalls. Sogar ohne Rechenschaft gegenüber den anderen Gardisten ablegen zu müssen."

„Täuscht Euch da nicht. Ihr habt weniger Verpflichtungen, mehr Zeit und niemand wird fragen, warum Ihr an scheinbar belanglosen Orten Wachdienst haben werdet. Allein um diesen Vorteil geht es dabei."

„Wenn Ihr das sagt..." D'Artagnan hätte sich gern von Rochefort überzeugen lassen. Allerdings fühlte sich das alles noch immer wie eine Bestrafung an, nicht wie strategisches Geschick. Zumal es neben seinen persönlichen Schwierigkeiten mit der Garde noch ein weiteres Problem gab. „Der Kardinal scheint schwer krank zu sein."

„Ja. Dieses Mal geht es über einfache Erschöpfung oder einen Schnupfen hinaus."

„Befürchtet Ihr das Schlimmste?"

Der Stallmeister schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht sagen."

„Ich verstehe. Das macht es schwer einzuschätzen, wann meine Frist für diesen Auftrag abgelaufen ist." D'Artagnan zögerte und sprach es schließlich doch aus: „Und ob unsere Vereinbarung gemeinsam mit Richelieu stirbt."

„Es steht mit in Euren Papieren." Rochefort nickte zu den Schreiben hin. Stirn runzelnd nahm d'Artagnan sie nun doch an sich und las sie genauer durch. Am Ende fand er einen derart verklausulierten Satz, dass sich ihm der Sinn nicht sofort erschloss. Nachdem er ihn noch weitere Male gelesen hatte und dabei bemüht war, vor Rochefort dabei nicht stumm die Lippen mit zu bewegen, sah er auf. „Diese Degradierung beinhaltet bereits das Patent zum Hauptmann?"

„Unter Erfüllung besonderer Bedingungen und nach einer angemessenen Frist im Dienst der Garde."

„Ha! Weder was angemessen ist noch was die besonderen Bedingungen sind, steht hier."

„Das Urteil darüber fällt Seiner Eminenz zu."

„Wer tot ist, fällt keine Urteile mehr."

„Nein, aber sein Nachfolger und Ihr dürft davon ausgehen, dass auch der einen loyalen Gefolgsmann zu schätzen wüsste."

D'Artagnan war nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit diesen unsicheren Aussichten. „Eigentlich wollt Ihr mir sagen, dass ich mich besser beeilen sollte."

„Das wäre im Sinne aller, gleichgültig wie es um die Gesundheit Richelieus steht."

„Nur nicht im Sinne der gesuchten Mademoiselle de la Nièvre." spottete der junge Mann und war auch gleichzeitig neugierig, was genau geschehen war. Es schien sich bei ihr um ein eigensinniges, abenteuerlustiges Fräulein zu handeln. Gewiss war sie selbstbewusst und mutig. Kratzbürstig? D'Artagnans Gedanken wanderten zurück zum gestrigen Abend, wieder in jenes Haus, in das sie auf der Flucht geklettert waren. Wieder zu jener jungen Frau mit der Pistole, mir der sie ihm entschlossen entgegen getreten war. „Hat sie zufällig kupferfarbenes Haar und grüne Augen?"

Rochefort blinzelte, anscheinend verwirrt von der zusammenhangslosen Frage. „Nein."

„Das wäre auch zu einfach gewesen." murmelte d'Artagnan und winkte hastig ab, als ihm der zweifelnde Blick des Freundes auffiel. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot und um davon abzulenken, forderte er barsch: „Wie sieht sie dann aus?"

Rochefort hakte zum Glück nicht nach. Stattdessen griff er ein weiteres Mal in die Innentasche seines Mantels. D'Artagnan wurde eine Miniatur ausgehändigt, das Abbild einer jungen Frau von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren. Der Maler hatte nicht viel Mühe auf Details verschwendet und für das Portrait die typische seitlich gehaltene Pose gewählt, mit leicht zugewandtem Kopf, den Blick dennoch knapp am Betrachter vorbei gerichtet. Blondes Haar, makellose Alabasterhaut, unbestimmte Augenfarbe. Das Gesicht war voll, beinahe rundlich, weich und weiblich, der Welt engelhaft entrückt. Die Dame war, nun... standardhübsch und charakterlos.

„Ist sie das, oder eine der vielen anderen austauschbaren Hofdamen und Ihr wollt mich auf die Probe stellen?" fragte d'Artagnan darum auch, während er die Miniatur in einer Hand drehte und trotzdem keine irgendwie auffälligen Details entdecken konnte.

„Das ist Mademoiselle de la Nièvre, ja."

„Sie wirkt... langweilig."

„Vielleicht hat ihr deshalb niemand zugetraut, dass sie gleich zwei Mal erfolgreich fortlaufen würde."

D'Artagnan legte das Bildnis zu den Papieren auf die Kleidertruhe. „Mehr Anhaltspunkte habt Ihr nicht für mich? Rückt endlich mit der ganzen Geschichte heraus! Ihr sagtet beim Kardinal, dass sie nicht entführt wurde. Woher nehmt Ihr diese Gewissheit?"

Rochefort hob die Schultern. „Weil Ihr Verlobter sich tatsächlich an einem Frauenraub versucht hat und spektakulär scheiterte." Die verblüffte Miene seines Gegenübers hätte den Stallmeister beinahe auflachen lassen. „Ja, in der eigenen Ehre gekränkt ausgerechnet ins Kardinalspalais einzusteigen, um eine Frau zu entführen, war bestenfalls unüberlegt. Die Idee hätte von Euch stammen können."

„Ich habe nach der Geschichte und nicht nach Euren Kommentaren gefragt." knurrte d'Artagnan gereizt. „Wer ist dieser Verlobte und was ist passiert?"

„Fernand de Grinchamps." Rochefort musterte den anderen Mann aufmerksam, beinahe lauernd. Gereizt erwiderte d'Artagnan: „Sollte ich den Namen kennen?"

„Offenbar nicht." Der Stallmeister wirkte für die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags erleichtert, aber der Moment ging so schnell vorüber, dass d'Artagnan sich darin auch täuschen mochte. „Ein junger Baron, der meinte sich selbst zum Recht verhelfen zu müssen. Die Garde hat die Entführung vereitelt. Ein Lakai und ein Freund Grinchamps wurden festgenommen."

„Ein Hoch auf meine neuen Kameraden..."

„Leider ist Grinchamps selbst entkommen und ebenso spurlos untergetaucht."

„Ich nehme jede Lobpreisung zurück."

„Wer kommentiert jetzt, d'Artagnan?"

Der ehemalige Musketier winkte ab. „Schon gut. Grinchamps ist also gescheitert und doch ist die de la Nièvre verschwunden."

„Einige Tage nach diesem Vorfall, ja. Entweder fühlte sie sich im Palais nicht mehr sicher genug, oder ihr ist aufgegangen, dass auch Richelieu seine eigenen Pläne mit ihr hatte."

„Seine Eminenz suchte jetzt nach einen gefälligeren Heiratskandidaten als Grinchamps, nehme ich an."

„Die Überlegung stand im Raum, ja. Diese Familienangelegenheit wurde mehr als lästig. Jemand muss der Mademoiselle davon berichtet haben. Jemand muss ihr geholfen haben, unerkannt das Palais zu verlassen. Aber sie ist noch in Paris."

„Wisst Ihr auch das mit Sicherheit oder hofft Ihr nur, dass sie die Stadt nicht längst hinter sich gelassen hat?" D'Artagnan erwartete keine Antwort darauf. Rochefort hatte seine Mittel und Wege, auch im Umland von Paris Nachforschungen anzustellen. „Ich sollte mich nach diesem 'Jemand' umsehen."

„Das ist Eure Aufgabe, in der Tat. Sie dürfte Euch leichter fallen, wenn Ihr das Vertrauen der Gardisten gewinnen könnt." Rochefort hob eine Hand, bevor der Freund darauf wieder mit bösem Sarkasmus reagieren konnte. „Eines nach dem anderen. Ordnet Euer Leben, wenn Ihr nebenher etwas nützliches in Erfahrung bringt, berichtet mir davon."

D'Artagnan lachte auf. „Ausgerechnet Ihr sprecht von Ordnung, dabei ist offenbar der Haushalt des Kardinals in großes Durcheinander geraten! Jetzt schleust Ihr auch noch einen Spion in die Leibgarde ein. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst was Ihr da verlangt."

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht zu viel verlange und Ihr insgeheim auf diese Aufgabe brennt." Rochefort erhob sich und schlenderte zur Tür, von einem finsteren Blick des jüngeren Mannes verfolgt. „Erwartet also nicht von mir, dass ich Euch nun jeden Tag besuche und tröstend die Schulter tätschle."

Die Geste, mit der Rochefort daraufhin von d'Artagnan bedacht wurde, drückte mehr aus als alle Abschiedsworte.


	8. VII - Feindkontakt

**VII - Feindkontakt**

Sorel eilte in fliegender Hast über die Galerie und wich geschickt im letzten Moment einer Tür aus. „Pardon!" rief er kurz über die Schulter zurück, während ihn die Flüche eines Kammerdieners verfolgten. Wie verdammt noch mal riesig das Kardinalspalais war, wenn man es eilig hatte!

„Achtung!" Der Warnruf galt einem Kameraden, der gerade um genau die Ecke biegen wollte, um die Sorel sprintete. „Komme zu spät!" rief er entschuldigend dem verdutzten Gardisten zu und lief weiter. Seine Schritte hallten laut durch die Gänge, am frühen Morgen gehörte er mit zu den wenigen, die schon auf den Beinen waren. Allmählich kam er ins schwitzen und hatte noch eine weitere Galerie bis zum Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals zu durchqueren.

Sorel schallt sich stumm selbst, während er mit Schwung die nächste Treppe nahm. Er hatte sich ablenken lassen von privaten Angelegenheiten. Sehr hübschen privaten Angelegenheiten mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln, vollen Lippen, von denen er sich bis kurz vor Dienstantritt nur schwer hatte losreißen können. Er Narr! Beinahe hätte er darüber Jussacs Befehl vergessen: Einen neuen Kameraden am Arbeitszimmer des Kardinals abholen. Gerade rechtzeitig vorm Wachappell war es ihm doch wieder eingefallen und nun musste er die Beine in die Hand nehmen.

Auf dem letzten Stück fiel Sorel erst in einen lockeren Trab und schließlich in normales Marschieren zurück, um seinen raschen Atem zu beruhigen. Das musste der Neue nicht wissen, dass der junge Gardist ihn beinahe vergessen hatte und dann gerannt war. An der Flügeltür zum Vorzimmer nickte Sorel seinen beiden Kameraden davor zu und trat ein. Ein rascher Blick durch den Raum zeigte das übliche Bild: ein wertvoller, blankgeputzter Holzboden mit Muster, ein kunstvoller Wandteppich zur rechten, verglaste Fenster zur linken, gepolsterte Stühle für wartende Gäste. Sonst war niemand hier.

„Hm?" Verwirrt ließ Sorel noch einmal den Blick schweifen, aber das Vorzimmer blieb verwaist. Ob er es wagen sollte, bis zu Richelieu selbst vorzudringen? Der junge Mann zögerte. Es wäre höchst unüblich gewesen, wenn ein neuer Rekrut beim Kardinal zum ersten Dienstantritt vorsprach. „Bin nicht allein verspätet, was?" murmelte Sorel, halb amüsiert und halb verärgert. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und trat wieder vor die Tür. „He, Meunier! Hat sich in den letzten Minuten jemand hier herumgetrieben, der irgendwie nervös, verloren und wahnsinnig stolz auf sich selbst gewirkt hat?"

Der angesprochene Gardist schmunzelte wissend. „He, Sorel! Wie du an deinem ersten Tag?" Es hatte längst die Runde gemacht, dass sich heute ein neuer Rekrut in ihren Reihen einfinden sollte. Sorel plusterte sich auf und blieb trotzdem einen halben Kopf kleiner als die Kameraden. Auf die innere Größe kam es an, jawohl! „Ich bin zurecht stolz auf mich selbst!"

„Aber sicher doch." Meunier hob die Schultern. „Nein, niemand ist hier gewesen."

„Jussac wird jubeln..." Sorel brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um sich die finstere Miene des Leutnants vorzustellen. Kein guter Einstieg für den Neuen. Ob es sich lohnte, zu warten?

„Da." Sorel sah in die Richtung, in die Meunier deutete. Tatsächlich kam festen Schrittes, den Federhut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und darunter grimmig dreinschauend ein Mann heranmarschiert. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Sorel ihn erkannte. „Schon wieder Monsieur d'Artagnan?"

Meunier neben ihm schnaubte verächtlich und auch ihr Kamerad behielt den ehemaligen Musketier aufmerksam im Auge. D'Artagnan hielt genau auf sie zu und musste sowohl Sorel als auch Meunier genau verstanden haben, denn in seinem Blick blitzte es angriffslustig. Vielleicht wäre es beeindruckender gewesen, wenn nicht noch immer ein allmählich verblassendes Veilchen ihn geziert hätte. Unbewusst legte Sorel eine Hand auf den Degengriff.

D'Artagnan bemerkte auch diese Geste und riss sich zusammen. Am Eingang zum Palais hatte ihn erneut Cahusac aufgehalten, Rochefort hatte es offenbar schon wieder versäumt den Gardisten mitzuteilen, dass er eingelassen werden durfte. Nach einem knapp gehaltenen Wortwechsel ließ der Gardist ihn passieren, heute ohne Begleitschutz. Kein Wunder, sein Kindermädchen stand ja bereits am Arbeitszimmer und musterte ihn jetzt neugierig.

„Sorel." nickte d'Artagnan ihm grüßend zu und streifte die anderen beiden Gardisten mit einem flüchtigen Blick. Vollstes Misstrauen sprach aus ihrer Haltung. Großartig, genau so hatte er sich das vorgestellt. Das konnten heitere Wochen werden.

„ _Monsieur le lieutenant._ " erwiderte Sorel den Gruß und d'Artagnan stutzte. Leutnant? Wussten sie noch nicht, dass er ab heute als der Geringste der Ihren diente? Nun, für den Moment beließ er die Männer noch in dem Glauben, um zu fragen: „Wo finde ich Euren vorgesetzten Offizier?"

Sorel musterte ihn weiterhin und in seinem jugendlichen Gesicht arbeitete es. Er schien gewitzter zu sein als seine Kameraden, vermochte eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. „Wenn Ihr nicht gerade Hauptmann Luchaire meint, dann ist Jussac in der Wachstube."

Wieder nickte d'Artagnan knapp und rang sich ein halblautes „Danke." ab. Ja, er meinte Jussac. Die mannstarke Kardinalsgarde zählte Fähnriche und Leutnants wie Sand am Meer, aber der handverlesene Palaistrupp von 60 Gardisten war Jussac unterstellt. Gleich nach dem Hauptmann natürlich. ...und wo war diese Wachstube?

„Ich führe Euch." Sorel fing einen überraschten Blick seiner Kameraden auf und lächelte entschuldigend. „Es wird schon in Ordnung sein so. Unterwegs treffe ich vielleicht noch Jemanden, der sich verlaufen hat."

Meunier runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber äußerte sich nicht weiter dazu. Sorels Vermutung schien ihm einleuchtend zu sein, dass der neue Rekrut irgendwo im Palais herumirrte und sich nicht bis zum Treffpunkt durchgefragt hatte. Neulinge eben.

D'Artagnan wartete, bis Sorel die Führung übernommen hatte und folgte einen halben Schritt hinter dem Gardisten. Der junge Mann ging federnd und trug ein vergnügtes Lächeln auf. Stolz, der Kleine, von sich selbst überzeugt. Er schien mit der Welt und sich im Reinen zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Begleiter, der nicht an sich selbst vor vielen, vielen Jahren erinnert werden wollte. „Sagt mir einfach nur, wo ich lang muss. Ich finde die Wachstube allein."

„Gewiss, _Monsieur le lieutenant_ , das würdet Ihr. Aber ich bin Jussacs Anweisungen verpflichtet."

„Anweisungen?"

„Den neuen Rekruten zu ihm bringen."

D'Artagnan gratulierte sich stumm zu seiner Menschenkenntnis. Ja, dieser Sorel war ein Schlaukopf. Wann wurde ihm das wohl zum Verhängnis? „Ihr werdet schön den Mund darüber halten, bis ich mit Jussac gesprochen habe."

„Verstanden!" erwiderte Sorel munter. Er warf dem vermeintlichen Leutnant einen Seitenblick zu, aus dem allzu verständliche Neugier sprach. D'Artagnan sah so grimmig zurück, dass der junge Gardist alle Fragen ganz schnell hinunterschluckte und sich allein auf den Weg konzentrierte. Besser für ihn.

Die Wachstube schien zugleich ein Arsenal zu sein. Während die Gardisten beim Wachdienst nur eine Pistole diskret unter dem Kasack verborgen trugen, waren für den Ernstfall hier im Saal die Musketen deponiert. Ein offener Kamin dominierte die rückwärtige Wand, davor befanden sich Reihen von Holztischen und -bänken. D'Artagnan bemerkte auf einem der Tische eine begonnene Kartenpartie liegen, auf einem anderen ein Würfelspiel. Hier schienen auch Mahlzeiten ausgeteilt zu werden, wie ein paar stehengelassene Schüsseln und Becher zeigten.

Im Moment befand sich niemand auf Abruf hier. Vielleicht hatte gerade der Wachwechsel begonnen oder die Gardisten sammelten sich im Hof zum Morgenappell. Einzig an einem der hinteren Tische, nahe beim Kamin, saß, in ein schmales Buch vertieft, der Leutnant der Kompanie. D'Artagnan gab Sorel stumm zu verstehen, dass er die letzten Schritte durchaus ohne Begleitung schaffen würde. Der junge Gardist zog sich widerspruchslos zurück, offenbar glaubte er wirklich noch an den höheren Rang des anderen.

D'Artagnan wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, ehe er durchatmete und dann tiefer in die Höhle des Löwen trat. Jussac gab mit keiner Regung zu erkennen, ob er die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes bemerkt hatte. Er schien ganz in seine Lektüre vertieft und sah auch dann nicht auf, als d'Artagnan nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt stehenblieb und die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenlegte.

Momente verstrichen, in denen der ehemalige Musketier überlegte, ob er nun entweder dreist auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte oder sich weiter selbst herabsetzte, indem er auf ein Zeichen des gnädigen Herrn Leutnants wartete. Jussac indes blätterte nur um. D'Artagnan konnte den Titel des Werkes nicht lesen, erspähte aber jetzt eine Seite mit der anatomischen Zeichnung eines Hundes und einigen Erläuterungen dazu. Der Text schien auf Latein verfasst zu sein und sofort sank jedes Interesse des Musketiers daran ins bodenlose. Er räusperte sich.

„Himmelherrgottverflucht, was wollt-" Jussac schnauzte über das Buch hinweg, aber er vollendete die Frage mit einem ungläubigen: „-Ihr?!" als er den Störenfried erkannte. D'Artagnan konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Er war genauso wenig erfreut, hier stehen zu müssen, jetzt seine Gestalt zu straffen und es in einem möglichst schnellen und schmerzlosen Satz hinter sich zu bringen. „MeldemichzumDienst, Herr."

Jussacs Gesichtsausdruck war die Sache beinahe wert. Fassungslosigkeit war noch zu mild ausgedrückt für das, was aus seinem Blick sprach. Der Leutnant blinzelte mehrmals und schien zu überlegen, ob er gerade richtig verstanden hatte. D'Artagnan schwieg und musterte einen Punkt knapp an Jussacs linkem Ohrläppchen vorbei. Schließlich legte der Gardist ganz langsam das Buch auf den Tisch und sagte dabei zwischen den Zähnen, mühsam beherrscht: „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, beweist Ihr damit einen ganz üblen Humor, und wenn das kein Scherz ist, hasst mich Gott inzwischen genug, um Euch als permanentes Ärgernis zu schicken."

Als d'Artagnan nichts erwiderte, stand Jussac auf und trat dicht vor den anderen Offizier. „ _Sagt_ , dass es ein Scherz ist."

Der drohende Unterton war es nicht, der d'Artagnan weiterhin schweigen ließ. Vielmehr gab es nichts zu sagen, ein Blick genügte, um Jussac begreiflich zu machen: „Euch hat Rochefort also angekündigt."

Ohne eine Bestätigung abzuwarten, wandte sich der Leutnant brüsk dem Kamin zu, griff nach dem Schürhaken und stocherte in der Glut der vergangenen Nacht. Um seiner eigenen Gesundheit willen äußerte sich d'Artagnan nicht dazu. Es wäre ein unrühmliches Ende gewesen, am ersten Tag gleich mit einem Schürhaken erschlagen zu werden. Oder in Notwehr seinen Vorgesetzten zu durchbohren.

„Welcher Rang?"

„Pardon?"

„Welchen Rang bekleidet Ihr?!" brüllte Jussac den Kamin an. Es musste bis vor die Tür zu hören gewesen sein. Den Leutnant der Gardisten kümmerte es nicht, er war zu wütend. Vielleicht verscherzte er es sich gerade mit seinem zukünftigen Hauptmann? Luchaire hatte in den letzten Monaten oft genug davon gesprochen, seinen wohlverdienten Abschied zu nehmen. Jussac hätte die Beförderung zugestanden, aber natürlich, bei seinem Glück pfuschte ihm jetzt dieser dreckige Gascogner dazwischen.

„...einfacher Soldat." antwortete d'Artagnan zögerlich dem Rücken des anderen. Er war nicht sicher, ob Jussac ihn gehört hatte, denn der Leutnant stand noch immer aufs äußerste gespannt und starrte in die Glut. D'Artagnan beherrschte sich, nicht zu ungeduldig Jussacs langsam arbeitenden Verstand ertragen zu müssen. Jetzt hängte er zumindest den Schürhaken zurück. Der Leutnant wandte sich nicht um, als er gepresst befahl: „Meldet Euch beim Zeugmeister und dann zum Appell im Innenhof."

„Ja, He-"

„Sofort!"

D'Artagnan klappte den Mund wieder zu, seine Kiefer mahlten. Das verlief doch großartig, Rocheforts Plan war nie und nimmer zum Scheitern verurteilt! Ohne weitere Bestätigung, ohne Salut marschierte er aus dem Wachsaal. Er hatte die Tür kaum hinter sich zugeworfen, als von drinnen lautes Poltern zu hören war. Jussac machte seinem Zorn wohl gerade an der Einrichtung Luft. Besser, als an ihm oder dem Stallmeister.

Der Lärm entging allerdings auch nicht der kleinen Gruppe von Gardisten, die sich gerade einfand. D'Artagnan entdeckte unter ihnen Sorel, der fragend zwischen der Tür und ihm hin- und hersah. Früher oder später musste er seinen neuen Kameraden gegenüber treten, sich ihren Spott und ihre Verachtung gefallen lassen. Der ehemalige Musketier entschied sich für früher und ging den Gardisten entgegen. Plötzlich wurde er am Arm aufgehalten und angeblafft: „Nicht so eilig!"

D'Artagnan riss sich instinktiv los und erkannte Bernajoux, nebst Biscarat. Beide Gardisten maßen ihn feindselig und wenn es ihnen nicht um ihren Freund Jussac gegangen wäre, wären sie einen Offizier, für den sie d'Artagnan noch immer halten mussten, niemals derart angegangen. „Was habt Ihr da drin zu suchen gehabt?"

Biscarat übernahm wohl das Reden, während Bernajoux die Muskeln spielen ließ. Auf fast lächerliche Art fühlte sich d'Artagnan an Aramis und Porthos erinnert. Allerdings stand ihm herzlich wenig der Sinn danach, sich erneut an seinem ersten Tag mit alles und jedem anzulegen und Duelle vom Zaun zu brechen. Das hatten sie vor zehn Jahren schon hinter sich gebracht. Außerdem machte ihm immer noch sein Fuß wegen der Kneipenschlägerei zu schaffen.

„Fragt Jussac doch selbst!" warf er aufgebracht zurück und ließ die beiden Gardisten stehen. Unbehelligt ließen sie ihn ziehen, vielleicht zu überrumpelt von diesem Auftritt. Sogar Sorel schien sich hastig nach einem Fluchtweg umzusehen, als ihm aufging, dass d'Artagnan genau auf ihn zuhielt. Der junge Gardist verharrte allerdings tapfer an Ort und Stelle und nickte langsam, als er angebellt wurde: „Zeugmeister!"

Sorel setzte sich in Bewegung und führte d'Artagnan neuerlich an den gewünschten Ort. Er schwieg dieses Mal eisern, ernüchtert, wenn nicht sogar enttäuscht. Bernajoux, Biscarat und sogar der schweigsame Cahusac hatten immer wieder alte Kriegsgeschichten aufgewärmt und ihrem jüngeren Kameraden erzählt; und obwohl oder gerade weil sie Feinde waren, kam in diesen Geschichten auch der Leutnant der Musketiere vor. Die tollkühne Eroberung von Saint-Germain zum Beispiel. Wie ärgerlich es für Seine Eminenz gewesen sein musste, dass der König ihm den vielversprechenden jungen Soldaten nach dieser Aktion vor der Nase weggeschnappt und zum Musketier gemacht hatte. Vielleicht wäre d'Artagnan sonst ein Gardist des Kardinals geworden, statt für Jahre auf diesem Posten als Leutnant festzuhängen.

Von diesen Überlegungen ahnte der ehemalige Musketier freilich nichts, sonst hätte er Sorel bei einem guten Glas Wein vielleicht eine ganz andere Geschichte erzählt. Eine über seine besten Freunde, über den naiven Traum eines jungen Landadeligen. Über unverhoffte Wendungen. Stattdessen aber haderte d'Artagnan mit dem Schicksal und hieß das Schweigen willkommen.


	9. VIII - Dienstantritt

**VIII – Dienstantritt**

Biscarat und Bernajoux sahen dem Abzug des ehemaligen Musketierleutnants in Begleitung ihres Kameraden zunächst verwirrt zu. Als d'Artagnan dann „Zeugmeister!" blaffte, war die Angelegenheit klar. Biscarat fasste sich an die Stirn und warf dem Freund einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Bernajoux seinerseits fackelte nicht lange und trat in die Wachstube, um Jussac beizustehen. Er konnte sich recht gut ausmalen, wie sein Leutnant die Neuigkeit aufgefasst hatte; es war nicht zu überhören gewesen. Tatsächlich fanden er und Biscarat, der ihm sofort folgte und an dem Freund vorbei spähte, Jussac scheinbar völlig entspannt auf einer Bank am Kamin sitzend vor, die Nase in sein derzeitiges Lieblingsbuch, _Exercitatio Anatomica de Motu Cordis et Sanguinis in Animalibus,_ vertieft.

Bernajoux verstand nicht viel von diesen Dingen. Jussacs Bruder, ein Arzt, hatte es ihm geschickt. _Anatomische Studien über die Bewegung des Herzens und des Blutes_. Ihr Leutnant interessierte sich dafür, Blutkreisläufe und Skelette, schauderhaftes Zeug in Bernajoux' Augen. Ihm genügte zu wissen wo er mit dem Degen treffen musste, um Organe zu verletzen, nicht, wie sie funktionierten.

Biscarat schloss diskret die Tür hinter sich, bevor alle anderen Gardisten auch noch neugierig den Saal stürmten. Sie kannten das schon; wenn Jussac aller schlechtester Stimmung war, schickte man zunächst seine engsten Freunde vor bis sich die Lage beruhigt hatte. Die Lage schien jetzt derart schlecht zu sein, dass Jussac sogar Bernajoux ignorierte, der wortlos den Tisch wieder aufstellte, den ihr Leutnant im Zorn offenbar umgestoßen hatte.

Während Bernajoux in aller Ruhe und Gelassenheit auf dem Boden verstreute Spielkarten einsammelte, war Biscarat so mutig neben Jussac Platz zu nehmen. Der Leutnant starrte verbissen in sein Buch ohne auch nur eine Zeile zu lesen. Biscarat ließ noch einige Momente verstreichen, dann befeuchtete er seinen kleinen Finger und steckte ihn erbarmungslos Jussac ins Ohr.

„Herrgottnochmal!" Der Leutnant wischte Biscarats Arm heftig zur Seite und hielt rechtzeitig inne, bevor er rein instinktiv nachsetzen und dem Freund eine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen konnte. Biscarat hob sofort beschwichtigend die Hände und versuchte sich an dem entwaffnenden Lächeln, mit dem er sich schon aus so manch brenzliger Situation befreit hatte. „Willkommen zurück bei uns."

Jussac war nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt. „Ich schwöre es, wenn du nicht du wärst..." knurrte er und warf auch Bernajoux einen warnenden Blick zu. Er war absolut nicht in der Stimmung, aufgemuntert werden. Im Gegenteil hatte er es sich gerade sehr gemütlich in seiner Wut auf gewisse Stallmeister, Musketiere und unfassbare Entscheidungen eingerichtet.

Biscarat durchschaute seinen Leutnant mühelos. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wem du an meiner statt die Nase brechen würdest."

„Sprich mich noch einmal darauf an, und ich _werde_ dir die Nase brechen!"

„Damit ich so ein krummes Gesicht wie Bernajoux bekomme?" Biscarat grinste, weil besagter Bernajoux in seinem Rücken die Spielkarten etwas unordentlicher als nötig auf den Tisch zurückwarf und dabei unverständliches murmelte. „Ich verzichte."

„Gut." Jussac schickte noch einen finsteren Blick hinterher, aber als die Freunde keine Anstalten machten, ihn jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, seufzte er und rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. „Ihr habt mitgehört?"

„Nein. Wir sind gerade eingetroffen, als d'Artagnan herauskam und verlangte, zum Zeugmeister gebracht zu werden."

„Ist er's?" Bernajoux hielt sich wie immer knapp mit Worten und brachte es trotzdem auf den Punkt. Meistens war Jussac dankbar dafür darauf ebenso kurz angebunden reagieren zu können. Sie verstanden sich mit wenigen Gesten, mit halben Sätzen. Jetzt verzog er allerdings das Gesicht, als ihm die Tatsachen erneut ohne jede Erklärung hingeworfen wurden und er absolut nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. „Ja. Ja, der Mistkerl ist ab heute ein Gardist Seiner Eminenz."

„Leutnant?" Bernajoux schien die Frage nach d'Artagnans Rang in ihren Reihen mindestens so zu beunruhigen, wie Jussac zuvor auch schon. Wenigstens in dieser Hinsicht hatte er gute Nachrichten für seine Freunde. „Einfacher Soldat." Jussac schnaubte abfällig. „Der Kardinal muss ihm das Patent genommen haben, anders gibt es dafür keine Erklärung."

„Es spricht dafür, dass d'Artagnans Versetzung für ihn die letzte Chance bedeutet." spekulierte Biscarat. „Sonst wäre er mindestens mit dem Posten eines Oberleutnants geködert worden, um uns zu beehren."

„Wird sich benehmen müssen."

Jussac sah zu Bernajoux auf, dessen Miene unerwartet ein seltenes Lächeln zierte. Eigentlich schienen nur seine Mundwinkel schiefer als sonst zu sein. Wenn man ihn nicht gut kannte, wirkte ein Lächeln des kampfesfreudigen Gardisten recht... beunruhigend. Jussac nickte nachdenklich. „Hm, _wenn_ es seine letzte Chance ist, die er nicht verspielen will. Rochefort verlangt, dass ich ein Auge auf d'Artagnan haben soll. Jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr fragen, warum ein Neuling so viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Er bringt nur Unruhe in die Truppe."

„Er gehört nicht zu uns und niemand hier wird ihm über den Weg trauen, unsere Fehde mit den Musketieren reicht zu tief." stimmte Biscarat zu. „Das wird ein Spaß. Wenn sich Seine Eminenz nur nicht verrechnet hat."

„Genug davon." Jussac legte sein Buch auf der Bank ab und erhob sich. Das Gespräch mit den Freunden hatte seinen Ärger gedämpft. „Wachappell in einer halben Stunde, ruft die Männer zusammen. Wir werden unseren geschätzten Neuzugang angemessen in den Dienst einführen." In der nächsten halben Stunde musste er sich überlegen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Hauptmann Luchaire wollte in seinen letzten Dienstwochen ganz sicher keinen Ärger mehr in der Garde. Es blieb nur offen, wie sein Leutnant das bei den neuesten Entwicklungen verhindern könnte. „Wegtreten."

Bernajoux und Biscarat bestätigten den Befehl und verließen den Wachsaal. Vor der Tür mussten sie nur einen kurzen Blick tauschen, um sich einig zu sein. Sie würden d'Artagnan angemessen bei den Gardisten einführen, oh ja. So angemessen, dass der ehemalige Musketier sich ganz schnell auf seinem neuen Platz einfinden würde und sicher sein konnte, dass stets wachsame Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Die beiden Freunde zogen los, um ihre Kameraden wie befohlen zusammen zu rufen.

* * *

D'Artagnan zupfte unwohl an seiner neuen Uniform, dem roten Kasack der Leibgarde des Ersten Ministers. Der Zeugmeister hatte ihn bei seiner Ankunft nur mit einem kurzen, abschätzendem Blick gemessen, während Sorel ihm die Angelegenheit erklärte, und ihm dann seine Ausrüstung ausgehändigt: Eine Muskete und den mantelartigen Uniformüberwurf mit dem charakteristischen, schmucklosen Kreuz auf Brust, Rücken und den Seitenteilen. Widerwillig hatte d'Artagnan die neuen Farben angelegt und Sorels aufmunterndes Nicken dabei ignoriert.

Vielleicht hatte Sorel anschließend mit Absicht den Weg durch die Spiegelgalerie hinunter in den Hof gewählt, damit d'Artagnan verstohlene Seitenblicke werfen konnte. Flüchtig hatte es der ehemalige Musketier auch tatsächlich gewagt sein Erscheinungsbild zu überprüfen. Der Kasack saß wie angegossen als hätte er nie einen anderen getragen. Wie maßgeschneidert, Stoff von bester Qualität. D'Artagnan zwang sich, ein neuerliches Zupfen sein zu lassen und hinzunehmen, dass der Kardinal seine Garde besser ausrüstete als der König.

Im Innenhof hatte sich bereits eine ansehnliche Zahl von Gardisten versammelt. Der Morgenappell schien kurz bevor zu stehen und d'Artagnan kam sich sichtlich fremd vor. Hier wirkte alles so diszipliniert und geordnet, wie es im Hauptquartier der Musketiere nie zugegangen war. Er hatte den lauten Trubel immer zu schätzen gewusst, die derben Scherzworte, die Scheingefechte auf der Treppe oder die Glücksspiele. Dagegen hatten sich die Gardisten hier zu lockeren Grüppchen zusammengefunden, sprachen zwar miteinander, aber schienen doch immer ein Auge wachsam auf die Umgebung gerichtet zu haben, um sofort auf die Ankunft eines Offiziers reagieren zu können.

Aus einer dieser Gruppen winkte jetzt Cahusac in ihre Richtung. Genauer gesagt nur zu Sorel, der ebenfalls kurz einen Arm hob und sich sofort zu den Kameraden gesellte. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, dass d'Artagnan ihm nicht folgte. Womöglich war der junge Gardist auch erleichtert, sich entfernen zu können. Der ehemalige Leutnant wusste, wann er unter Soldaten willkommen war und wann nicht. Falls er das dennoch nicht begriffen haben sollte, fing er jetzt noch einen warnenden Blick Cahusacs auf und erwiderte ihn mit einem Schulterzucken.

Ohne recht zu wissen was er nun mit sich anfangen sollte, blieb d'Artagnan unterhalb eines der Fenster stehen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Hof hinausgingen. Es war nur ein kleines Carré im Eingangsbereich des Palais, beinahe unmittelbar zur Straße hin gelegen. „Klein" natürlich nur verglichen mit den beeindrucken Gärten und dem _Cour d'Honneur_ weiter im Inneren des Stadtpalasts. Man hätte ohne Umschweife mehrere Häuser hier bauen können und dann wäre noch Raum für einen bescheidenen Vorplatz mit Statue und Taubendreck geblieben.

Das Palais war ein steinerner Riese, drei Stockwerke erhaben und mit Spitzdächern abgeschlossen. Die Fassade war glatt, symmetrisch zu allen Seiten, nur mit wenigen Verzierungen an den Fenstern beladen. Die Tore wurden von Doppelsäulen eingerahmt, weil es vor Jahren so italienische Mode gewesen war. Der Louvre war beinahe nur einen Steinwurf weit entfernt, d'Artagnan nahm eine ganz ungewohnte Perspektive ein. Noch nie war er sich derart am falschen Ort vorgekommen.

„Ihr seht aus wie einer von uns."

D'Artagnan blinzelte aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen und verfluchte sich einen Wimpernschlag später dafür unaufmerksam gewesen zu sein. Plötzlich sah er sich von einem Halbkreis aus einigen Gardisten umzingelt, vorne an Bernajoux und Biscarat. Letzterer hatte diese wenig freundlich gemeinte Bemerkung fallen lassen und setzte unter zustimmenden Murmeln seiner Kameraden hinzu: „Seid Ihr es auch?"

Nicht sonderlich beeindruckt von der Übermacht und schon gar nicht eingeschüchtert, gab d'Artagnan zurück: „Ich werde es sein." Er überraschte sich selbst damit nicht nur fest entschlossen, sondern auch aufrichtig zu klingen. Vielleicht hatte Rochefort ihn richtig eingeschätzt und diese unmöglich erscheinende Aufgabe kratzte an seinem Ehrgeiz.

Die Gardisten schienen unmerklich näher zu rücken, blieben aber noch hinter der Front, die Bernajoux mit seiner Statur ganz allein bilden konnte. D'Artagnan hatte ihn als gewaltigen Gegner in Erinnerung, damals vor zehn Jahren, als Bernajoux ihn nach einem Tennisspiel zu einem Duell gefordert hatte, um die Wunden vom Karmeliterkloster zu rächen. Zweifelsohne der beste Fechter der Gardisten. D'Artagnan hatte nur über ihn triumphieren können, weil Bernajoux ihn ob seiner Jugend als Gegner nicht ernst genommen hatte. Sie hatten mit ihrem Duell einen Kleinkrieg zwischen Musketieren, der Garde des Kardinals und sogar der Garde des Königs in der Stadt ausgelöst, bei dem das Haus eines Kardinalisten beinahe niedergebrannt worden wäre.

Bernajoux schien ihm noch immer nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnen zu sein. Mit einem Seitenblick zu Biscarat sagte er: „Steht in seinen Papieren."

„Papier ist geduldig." stellte Biscarat fest und spielte den Ratlosen, wie seine Frage nach der Gesinnung ihres Neuzugangs zu beantworten sei. D'Artagnan seinerseits versuchte, jeden Gardisten im Blick zu behalten, um gewappnet zu sein. Unbewusst nahm er einen festeren Stand ein. Bernajoux machte deutlich, worauf diese Zusammenkunft hinauslaufen würde. „Treueprobe?"

Biscarat schien zu überlegen, während seine Kameraden schon feixten. D'Artagnan schwante Übles, als der andere Gascogner schließlich mit einem viel zu freundlichen Lächeln nickte. „Eine Einführung."

Plötzlich fand sich d'Artagnan links und rechts untergehakt und in der Mitte seiner neuer Kameraden wieder, die sogleich als fröhliche Runde losmarschierten und ihn mit sich zerrten. Offenbar wussten sie inzwischen, dass er degradiert worden war und sie keinen vorgesetzten Offizier tätlich angriffen. „Was zum Teufel habt ihr vor?!" rief er gegen Bernajoux und Biscarat gerichtet, die vorweg marschierten und die Gruppe unter dem Gelächter der zurückbleibenden Gardisten vom Hof hinunter führten. Er erhielt keine Antwort und fügte sich nach einem sinnlosen Versuch sich loszureißen.

Lange musste d'Artagnan nicht raten was ihr Ziel sein würde. Es war schon zu riechen bevor es auch zu hören war: Die Stallungen des _Palais Cardinal_. Der Geruch von Pferdemist, Stroh und den Tieren selbst hing intensiv in der Luft und das feuchte, nebelige Wetter verstärkte ihn noch. Zu sehen bekam d'Artagnan die Pferde in ihren Abteilen nur flüchtig, denn er wurde geradewegs in den hinteren Abschnitt der Stallungen geführt. Die Knechte waren schlau genug, sich unsichtbar zu machen als die lärmende und beängstigend fröhliche Gruppe mit einem unglücklichen Rekruten in ihrer Mitte vorüberzog.

Bald verließen sie den überdachten Teil der Stallungen und d'Artagnan wehrte sich noch einmal mit halbherzigem Widerstand. Er erreichte allerdings nicht mehr damit als noch fester gepackt zu werden. Der Gestank war hier im Hinterhof übermächtig geworden. Der Zug hielt an und Biscarat wandte sich dem ehemaligen Musketier zu. „Jetzt habt Ihr einen Eindruck bekommen, Monsieur."

„Nur zu deutlich." knurrte d'Artagnan zurück und verstand bestens, was gemeint war. Die Gardisten waren ihm in jeder Hinsicht über und diese ganze „Einführung" diente nur dem Zweck ihn auf seinen Platz ganz unten zu verweisen. Die Warnung hatte ihn erreicht.

Bernajoux legte dem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, als der zu zögern schien. Biscarat hätte die Sache vielleicht hier und jetzt beendet, denn der ehemalige Musketier war in seine Schranken gewiesen und verhielt sich ruhig. Aber die Kameraden wollten den Weg nicht umsonst gemacht haben, also trat der Halbspanier zur Seite.

D'Artagnans Arme kamen plötzlich frei, aber ein heftiger Stoß in den Rücken ließ ihn vorwärtstaumeln und weil er sich gerade noch fangen konnte, stellte ihm irgendeiner der anderen Gardisten ein Bein. Mit dem Gesicht voran endete der Fall des einstigen Leutnants im Pferdemist. Instinktiv wollte er sich aufrappeln, kam auf die Knie und wurde unter großem Gejohle und Schadenfreude der anderen Männer erneut niedergestoßen. Er spuckte aus und stemmte sich hoch, nur um mit einem Kübel weiteren Mists übergossen zu werden.

Die Choreographie dieser Taufe war einstudiert, oft praktiziert. D'Artagnan tropfte irgendetwas flüssiges von der Hutkrempe in den Nacken. Er versuchte nicht noch einmal aufzustehen und ertrug zähneknirschend das Gelächter. Wahrscheinlich mussten alle neue Kamerad diese Demütigung durchlaufen. D'Artagnan bezweifelte, dass die Gardisten dabei jedes Mal ihre eigene Uniform in den Dreck stießen. Das war eine Methode, die allein ehemaligen Musketieren vorbehalten blieb damit sie bei ihrem ersten Dienstantritt vor den Führungsoffizieren ebenfalls einen Eindruck machten.

Einem anderen Rekruten wäre nach dem traditionellen Bad im Pferdemist jetzt sicher eine Hand gereicht worden. Man hätte ihn auf die Füße gezogen, auf die Schultern geklopft und damit wäre er offiziell von den Gardisten angenommen worden. Am Abend hätte es eine gemeinsame Feier in ihrer bevorzugten Taverne gegeben.

Jetzt aber gratulierten sich die Gardisten nur untereinander zu ihrem gelungenen Streich. Bernajoux war der Erste, der sich abrupt abwandte und den Hof verließ. Bald folgten ihm die anderen Männer und hielten sich dabei nicht mit Spott zurück. Einer warf d'Artagnan sogar ein sauberes Taschentuch hin. Als er den Blick hob, sah er in Biscarats Miene. Darin lagen weder Triumph noch Mitgefühl. „Es ist Eure Wahl."

D'Artagnan nickte, spuckte erneut und kam umständlich auf die Füße, angewidert von den unaussprechlichen Bröckchen und Säften, die Gott weiß wo an und unter seiner Kleidung klebten. Er watete aus dem Misthaufen und wollte gerade noch ein Wort an Biscarat richten, doch der Gardist tat es seinen Kameraden gleich und schritt ohne Blick zurück davon.


	10. IX - Frontlinie

**IX – Frontlinie**

D'Artagnan blieb gänzlich verlassen auf dem Hinterhof der Stallungen zurück. Er bückte sich nach dem Taschentuch und pflichtete Biscarat stumm bei. Es war nun an ihm zu wählen, wie sein zukünftiges Leben als Gardist nach diesem herzlichen Willkommen aussehen sollte; und er musste diese Entscheidung, die alles weitere bestimmten würde, jetzt treffen.

D'Artagnan entschied sich dafür dem Morgenappell mit Verspätung beizuwohnen. Er musste sich säubern und eine frische Uniform auftreiben, alle Spuren dieses Zwischenfalls beseitigen. Soweit ihm das in kurzer Zeit möglich war, der Gestank würde ihm den Rest des Tages anhaften, zu intensiv um es allein auf einen Ritt zu Pferd zu schieben. Jussac würde sich gewiss nicht täuschen lassen, aber d'Artagnan musste den Zorn seines neuen Vorgesetzten allein auf sich nehmen. Das war die beste Wahl, die er treffen konnte; er allein sollte Schuld an der Verspätung tragen und kein Sterbenswort über das Bad im Mist verlieren. Anschwärzen der Kameraden? Tabu!

Notdürftig wischte sich der ehemalige Musketier mit Biscarats Taschentuch ab und entledigte sich des Uniformüberwurfs. Es war nicht schwer in den Stallungen einen Wasserkübel aufzutreiben und sich einigermaßen gründlich zu waschen. Hose, Hemd und Wams würde er nicht wechseln können, er wischte nur den gröbsten Dreck ab, vor allem von den Knien. Bis d'Artagnan den Zeugmeister erneut aufgesucht hatte und, ohne Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen, einen zweiten Kasack erhielt, war seine Kleidung zwar noch fleckig, aber getrocknet.

Dass der Zeugmeister ihm keine Fragen gestellt oder Ermahnungen mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte, überraschte d'Artagnan nicht. Er war nicht der erste Rekrut, der eine „Taufe" hinter sich hatte. Vielleicht der Erste, der damit in eine wirklich unangenehme Lage gebracht wurde, aber die Abreibung dafür stand nicht dem Zeugmeister zu. Das blieb den Offizieren überlassen.

Der Morgenappell war bereits im vollen Gang, als d'Artagnan den Innenhof erreichte. Die Gardisten standen in Reih und Glied, diszipliniert und in vollständiger Ausrüstung. Sie schienen vollzählig versammelt – bis auf eine auffällige Lücke zwischen Sorel und Cahusac in der hinteren Reihe. Jussac hatte sich vorne aufgebaut und ignorierte die Lücke völlig. Jeder wusste, dass er sie nur allzu deutlich bemerkt hatte. D'Artagnan seufzte unhörbar und schlich an seinen Platz, während Jussac vorne die Meldungen und Neuigkeiten der Gardisten entgegennahm, sofern es etwas zu berichten gab.

Sorel musterte d'Artagnan flüchtig von der Seite und die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick dabei wusste der ehemalige Musketier nicht recht zu deuten. Cahusac sah stur nach vorn und war unter den Gardisten in nächster Nähe damit wohl der Einzige, der nicht irgendwie auf d'Artagnans Erscheinen reagierte. Die Unruhe war subtil, aber sie war da und zwang Jussac dazu jetzt die Befehlsausgabe abzubrechen. „Soldat!"

D'Artagnan fuhr zusammen, als der Leutnant so plötzlich in seine Richtung bellte. Sofort fing er sich wieder und stand stramm. „Jaherr!"

„Vortreten!" Jussac wartete mit furchtbarem Zorn in der Miene bis d'Artagnan zu ihm marschierte war, die Blicke der Gardisten im Rücken. Der ehemalige Musketier erwartete einigermaßen gelassen die Rüge, die unweigerlich folgen musste, aber vermied es dem Leutnant direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Jussac streckte eine Hand aus. „Ausrüstung!"

D'Artagnan präsentierte seine Muskete und Jussac nahm sie ihm ab, überprüfte den Lauf und allgemein den Zustand der Waffe. Die Inspektion war kurz, aber gründlich und der Leutnant der Gardisten fand nichts zu beanstanden. Er gab das Gewehr zurück, es folgten die Pistole, das Schießpulver selbst und die Kugeln. Alles vollständig und in tadellosem Zustand, genau wie Degen und Dolch. Mit voller Absicht schien Jussac den Geruch und die verdreckte Kleidung des anderen Mannes zu ignorieren, solange die Uniform nur sauber genug war. Die Waffeninspektion war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um nicht die gesamte Truppe für den offenkundigen Streich bestrafen zu müssen. „Stört der Morgenappell Euren Schönheitsschlaf, Soldat?" Jussac konnte recht beeindruckend brüllen. Vor allem, wenn er nur wenige Fingerbreit Abstand hielt, um den Delinquenten zusammenzustauchen. „Sollten wir ihn eine halbe Stunde nach hinten verlegen, damit Monsieur noch Zeit für seine Maniküre findet?!"

„Neinherr."

„Nein, sagt er!" Jussac warf die Hände in die Luft. „Nein?! Dabei würde es mich _so_ glücklich machen, wenn Ihr pünktlich zum Appell erscheint! Ich bin nämlich gerne glücklich! Verdammt gerne! Wollt Ihr mich unglücklich machen? Soll ich mir wie ein Mädchen die Augen nach Euch ausweinen?!"

D'Artagnan beschloss sich diese kleine, wirkungsvolle Ansprache zu merken für den Fall, dass er selbst noch einmal in die Situation kam einen Rekruten zurechtzuweisen. Jussac war ziemlich gut darin. „Neinherr."

„Braucht Ihr dann eine zusätzliche Einladung? Mit parfümierten Briefchen auf Eurem Kopfkissen? Von mir persönlich überbracht mit einem lieben Bittebitte?! Bitte, bitte beehrt uns doch zum Morgenappell, d'Artagnan!" Jussac trat endlich einen Schritt zurück und ließ dem Anderen wieder etwas Raum zum Atmen. „Erklärt Euch!"

Das war der Moment, in dem d'Artagnan seine Gesinnung beweisen musste. Bernajoux und Biscarat hörten wahrscheinlich aufmerksam zu, ebenso die übrigen Gardisten. Konnte er das Maul halten? „Ich... habe mich verlaufen, _Monsieur le lieutenant_." Die Ausrede war ebenso glaubwürdig wie jede andere. Vielleicht hatte d'Artagnan auch nur zu viel Zeit damit vertrödelt seine Ausrüstung auf Vordermann zu bringen? Es war völlig gleichgültig, was er antwortete solange es nichts mit Pferdemist zu tun hatte. Sorels Worte aufzugreifen, war d'Artagnan einfach als erstes in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ah, dann genügt es wohl Euch an die Hand zu nehmen und persönlich auf den Innenhof zu führen! Mein Gott, findet Ihr ohne Karte morgens den Weg zu Eurem Schminktisch?" Das war wohl eine Anspielung auf sein blaues Auge. Oder auf sein besonderes Eau de Toilette an diesem Morgen. D'Artagnan fand die wiederholten Zweifel an seiner Mannhaftigkeit zwar lästig, aber das war offenbar der Stil des Leutnants. Wenigstens fragte er nach Liebesbriefchen und Händchenhalten nicht auch noch danach, ob d'Artagnan vielleicht mit ihm das Bett teilen wolle und deshalb jede Dummheit täte, um Jussacs ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Der ehemalige Musketier musste keine weiteren Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen lassen, vielleicht war Jussac die Munition ausgegangen oder ihm verging die Lust daran, sich noch weiter mit dem vermeintlichen Drückeberger auseinandersetzen zu müssen. D'Artagnan bekam seine Strafe aufgebrummt. „Doppelter Wachdienst für Euch!" Jussac wandte sich brüsk an die anderen Gardisten und rief ihnen ein „Wegtreten!" zu. Unisono wurde salutiert, auch d'Artagnan tat es den anderen gleich. Er war noch ziemlich glimpflich davon gekommen und wenn ihn das allein nicht schon genug erstaunte, dann waren es Jussacs leise zwischen den Zähnen gezischte Worte, mit denen er ihn entließ: „Ihr _werdet_ Euch anpassen, Monsieur."

Die anderen Gardisten würden das nicht gehört haben und d'Artagnan sah seinerseits überrascht dem Vorgesetzten nach. Nicht nur, dass Jussac ihn fast milde abgewatscht hatte. Anscheinend lag dem Leutnant etwas daran, den alten Widersacher tatsächlich halbwegs reibungslos in die Truppe zu integrieren. Es wäre allzu leicht gewesen, d'Artagnan den Kameraden zum Fraß vorzuwerfen, indem Jussac die gesamte Kompanie zum Doppeldienst befehligte und sie allesamt für die Verfehlung eines Einzelnen bestrafte. Jussac hatte darauf verzichtet und damit offenbar seinerseits eine Wahl getroffen.

D'Artagnan grübelte nicht länger über Jussacs Beweggründe nach und wandte sich seinerseits seinen neuen Pflichten zu. Anpassen... Ha! Das hatte er sich vorgenommen, ja, und nicht nur um seines Auftrags willen oder weil Rochefort ihm dazu geraten hatte. Bislang war es allerdings die Garde selbst, die sich ihm verweigerte. Auch jetzt, denn so gespannt, vielleicht schadenfroh, die anderen Soldaten vorhin die Strafpredigt verfolgt haben mussten, so plötzlich schienen sie alles Interesse an ihrem Neuzugang zu verlieren und sich zu zerstreuen. Niemand nahm freiwillig Blickkontakt auf, als d'Artagnan sich suchend umsah. Mordieux, irgendwen musste er doch fragen können, wo er die Wachliste und seinen ihm zugewiesenen Posten finden konnte! Aber selbst Sorel schritt gerade in Begleitung Cahusacs vom Innenhof. Vielleicht war dem jungen Mann aufgegangen, dass er besser damit beraten war nicht länger das Kindermädchen zu spielen.

Auf einmal stand d'Artagnan wieder allein da. Die Gardisten konnten eine erschreckende Einheit sein, wenn sie wollten. Offenbar wusste jeder bescheid, sich nicht mit dem ehemaligen Musketierleutnant einzulassen. D'Artagnan verzog die Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Er konnte es den „Kameraden" nicht einmal verübeln. Allerdings hatten sie es hier nicht mit jemandem zu tun, der leicht aufgab. Irgendwer musste den Neuen anständig einweisen und da es keinen Fähnrich gab, an den sich d'Artagnan als nächstes wenden konnte, blieb dafür nur Jussac übrig. Armer Jussac.

Grimmig entschlossen marschierte d'Artagnan zurück zur Wachstube. Mochte er den Leutnant dort vielleicht nicht antreffen, irgendeinen Gardisten würde er schon zu fassen kriegen und fragen können. So dumm konnten sie nicht sein, den ungeliebten Musketier sogar soweit zu ignorieren, dass ein Posten komplett verkannt bliebe und das dem Kardinal zu Ohren käme.

Er lief ausgerechnet Bernajoux in die Arme. Der Hüne lehnte mit verschränkten Armen am Türrahmen zur Wachstube und gab seine bequeme Haltung auf, sobald er d'Artagnan bemerkte. Mit offener Feindseligkeit musterte er den Jüngeren und d'Artagnan ahnte, dass er an diesem Torwächter nicht leicht vorbeikommen würde. Gut, dann sollte eben Bernajoux ihm Auskunft erteilen. „Auf ein Wort, Monsieur."

„Verschwindet, d'Artagnan!"

„Nein. Nicht, bevor Ihr mir ein, zwei Fragen beantwortet habt." Spiegelbildlich verschränkte d'Artagnan selbst die Arme und reckte kampfeslustig das Kinn vor. Bernajoux reagierte, indem er eine besonders entspannte Haltung annahm und wieder gegen die Wand lehnte. „Keine Lust."

„Wo ist Jussac?" D'Artagnan erhielt nicht einmal ein desinteressiertes Schulterzucken zur Antwort. Bernajoux ignorierte ihn stur. Er vergaß dabei, dass der Gascogner viel sturer war. „Die Wachliste?" Schweigen. „Mein Posten? Zeiten? Orte?"

Bernajoux verlor schließlich dieses Duell. Entnervt ließ er sich dazu herab, den ehemaligen Musketier anzuranzen: „Taub? Keine Lust, Eure Fragen zu beantworten."

D'Artagnan sparte sich ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln. Bislang war nur die erste Runde an ihn gegangen, noch war er keinen Schritt weiter. „Ich müsste sie nicht stellen, wenn der kleine Zwischenfall in den Stallungen mich nicht verhindert hätte."

Jetzt hatte er Bernajoux. Die Bemerkung schmeckte dem anderen offenbar gar nicht und mit bedrohlichem Unterton gab er einen vollständigen Satz von sich. „Schwätzer mögen wir hier nicht."

D'Artagnan deutete auf seinen Kasack. „Ich trage offensichtlich eine frische Uniform, die Sache ist geklärt. Aber wenn Ihr mich nicht zu Jussac durchlasst und meine Fragen selbst auch nicht beantworten wollt, bleibt mir nur ein Schwatz mit Hauptmann Luchaire persönlich. Um ihm überflüssige dienstliche Fragen zu stellen. Ich will den Hauptmann nicht damit belästigen, zumal den Ärger _dafür_ sicher Jussac einfahren wird."

Bernajoux starrte sein Gegenüber voller Zorn an. Gleichzeitig schien es hinter seiner vernarbten Stirn zu arbeiten. D'Artagnans Worte waren keine Erpressung, sie waren Tatsache. Wenn niemand mit ihm redete, blieb nur der Gang zur nächst höheren Stelle. Luchaire wäre alles andere als erfreut über diese Art der Unordnung in der Kompanie und würde mit Sicherheit seinen Leutnant dafür zur Verantwortung ziehen. D'Artagnan hätte sich in ähnlicher Lage ebenfalls mehr als einen schiefen Blick von Tréville eingefangen. Bernajoux schien das zu begreifen und knurrte schließlich widerwillig: „Fragt."

„Wo finde ich den Leutnant? Oder Jemanden, der mir den dienstlichen Ablauf im Palais näher erklärt?"

„Übernehme ich."

D'Artagnan sollte es recht sein. Im Grunde schlug er sich lieber mit Bernajoux und Konsorten als mit Jussac herum. Am Ende hätte der Leutnant möglicherweise aus der Doppelschicht gleich zwei Tage Arrest gemacht, wenn ihm d'Artagnan erneut mit so einem nichtigen Anliegen unter die Augen getreten wäre.

Bernajoux war ein erstaunlich guter Lehrer, weil er in seiner mundfaulen Art alles knapp und übersichtlich erklärte. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wusste d'Artagnan, wo die Wachliste ausgehängt war – natürlich in der Wachstube – und wo er den entsprechenden Postenplan einsehen konnte. Dass seine erste Wache vier Stunden betragen würde, er dann eine Stunde Pause für ein Mittagessen und einen Zwischenbericht hatte und anschließend weitere vier Stunden seinen Posten einnehmen würde. Wenn er nicht zweifachen Wachdienst hätte, wäre d'Artagnan sonst in einer Patrouille eingeteilt oder würde zu Waffenübungen gerufen, falls es keine anderen Befehle gab. Dienstschluss war mit der Ablösung.

Dem ehemaligen Leutnant kam das alles sehr vertraut vor. Bernajoux schien d'Artagnans halb wehmütiges Lächeln mehr zu bemerken, als der Gascogner selbst und beendete seine Erklärung mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Das wär's."

„Danke." erwiderte d'Artagnan höflich und wollte mit einem Nicken an Bernajoux vorbei treten, um endlich einen Blick auf diese Wachliste zu werfen. Mit einer Hand an der Schulter wurde er aufgehalten. „Halt!" Bernajoux war ein Bollwerk und offenbar stand er jetzt zwischen Jussac und jedem Ärger, der sich einen Weg zu ihm Bahnen könnte. Zweifellos war der Leutnant in der Wachstube und wollte absolut nicht gestört werden.

D'Artagnan senkte langsam den Blick auf die Pranke an seiner Schulter. Noch hatte er seinen Status als Offizier nicht völlig aufgegeben und er war heute schon entschieden zu oft herumgeschubst worden, um nur eine weitere Respektlosigkeit zu dulden. Ebenso langsam ließ Bernajoux die Hand wieder sinken und brummte: „Müsst da nicht rein, ich bringe Euch zum Posten."

„Gut." Zufrieden, seine Autorität noch nicht gänzlich eingebüßt und eine Grenze deutlich gemacht zu haben, trat d'Artagnan zurück und ließ sich den Weg weisen. Bernajoux mochte er für einen Moment verwirrt und zurechtgewiesen haben, aber lang konnte er sich nicht mehr auf seinen alten Rang berufen. Dass er sich ganz unten in der Hierarchie befand, wurde ihm einmal mehr bewusst, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten: Eine völlig unbedeutende, winzige Nebenpforte zur _Rue de Valois_ , fest verriegelt, das Holz schon fast Stein und mit Moos überzogen. Hier war ewig niemand mehr hinein- oder hinausgegangen, nicht einmal der geringste Dienstbote. Die Tür war so niedrig, dass nur ein Kind sie aufrecht gehend passieren konnte.

„Ah." war d'Artagnans einziger Kommentar dazu. Bernajoux verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem beunruhigend schiefen Lächeln. Aber an seinem Gesicht trug er keine Schuld und beantwortete freundlich eine ungestellte Frage. „Anfängerposten."

„Ich verstehe." Ohne sich seine Gedanken dazu anmerken zu lassen, nahm d'Artagnan seinen Posten mit einer solchen Würde ein als wäre ihm die Wacht über das Schlafgemach des Kardinals anvertraut worden. Und über den Thronsaal des Königs gleich mit dazu. Ach, über ganz Frankreich! Für einen Moment schien Bernajoux beeindruckt, zumindest aber amüsiert. Gleich darauf runzelte er aber die Stirn und brummte noch: „Glockenschlag in vier Stunden." ehe er sich wieder davonmachte.

D'Artagnan behielt seine stolze Haltung bei, bis Bernajoux außer Sicht war. Erst dann sackte er ein Stück weit in sich zusammen und murmelte einige von Herzen kommende Flüche.


	11. X - Konflikte

**X – Konflikte**

Auf einen völlig unbedeutenden Posten verbannt zu sein, war mehr als ermüdend. An d'Artagnan nagte nicht nur die Langeweile, auch die eigenen kreisenden Gedanken zerrten an seiner Moral. Er hatte mit diesem schwierigen Anfang bei den Gardisten gerechnet, er hatte geglaubt, darauf vorbereitet zu sein. Während er an diesem alten, längst vergessenen Dienstboteneingang stand, ihm vom stundenlangen Stehen die Beine müde wurden und es nichts gab, was zumindest das Auge abgelenkt hätte, stellte er fest, dass absolut nichts auf eine solche Situation vorbereiten konnte.

Vielleicht hatte er sich früher an manchem Abend einsam gefühlt, wenn er allein in einer Taverne dem Wein zusprach, wo sonst Athos ihn kräftig beim Leeren der Flasche unterstützt hätte. Aber am nächsten Morgen erwartete den Leutnant der Musketiere wieder ein Tag voller dienstlicher Pflichten und Aufgaben, über die er den Verlust der alten Gefährten vergaß. Er hatte den Respekt seiner Untergebenen, wenn er als Offizier auch nicht frei mit ihnen scherzen und streiten konnte. Seine Vorgesetzten wiederum prophezeiten ihm eine glänzende Karriere und wollten ihn in der Kompanie halten. Kameradschaft und Anerkennung? Diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

D'Artagnan verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein und verschaffte sich so etwas Entlastung. Er hatte schon verdammt lange nicht mehr reglos auf einem Fleck ausharren müssen und nicht geglaubt, das man diese Ausdauer auch wieder verlernen konnte. Als junger Rekrut unter Hauptmann des Essarts hatte ihm noch so langer Wachdienst nichts ausgemacht. Es war immer ein Kamerad in der Nähe, der das gleiche Schicksal teilte und einen aufbaute. Aber hier... war niemand. Er lernte das Alleinsein völlig neu kennen.

Und dann kam _sie_. Sein unverhoffter Lichtblick an diesem trüben Vormittag. Auf einmal war sie da, schritt leichtfüßig vorbei und bemerkte ihn nicht. Kupferfarbenes Haar, in einem lockeren Zopf aufgesteckt. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Locken, strich sanft über errötete Wangen. Feine Gesichtszüge, ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein Blick verträumt aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern. Welchen schönen Gedanken sie wohl nachhing? Ganz in ihrer eigenen Welt. Und in seiner. Sie war makellos, anbetungswürdig auch im schmucklosen, schlichten Kleid einer Zofe. Außerdem zielte sie dieses Mal nicht mit einer Pistole auf d'Artagnan.

Er bemerkte stattdessen, dass sie ganz bewusst nicht auf die Fugen zwischen den Steinplatten trat, ja, sogar einen verspielten kleinen Sprung machte, als der Abstand einmal zu groß war. Kurz konnte er einen Blick auf ihre Knöchel erhaschen, ehe sie wieder vom Kleidsaum verborgen wurden. Ein paar Tauben stoben erschrocken auf, sie hielt inne und sah den Vögeln nach. Für einen Wimpernschlag streifte ihr Blick ihn, ohne dass sie d'Artagnan, den einen Gardisten unter vielen, wahrgenommen hätte. Sie schien so unbeschwert, so voller Leben. So weit entfernt. D'Artagnan stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, als er fast seinen Posten im Stich ließ. Er fing sich sofort, aber in diesem einen kurzen Moment war die Mademoiselle schon gegangen.

Hektisch flog sein Blick über die Säulengänge, bis er sie schließlich wiederfand. Sie blieb stehen und hob einen Arm, um zu winken. D'Artagnan packte die Muskete fester. Sorel. Der junge Gardist winkte zurück und sie beeilte sich nun, ihn rasch zu erreichen. Die jungen Leute begrüßten sich zurückhaltend mit leisen Worten. Sie schienen sich der Öffentlichkeit bewusst und wollten nicht zu vertraut erscheinen. Sorel bot ihr schließlich höflich den Arm, sie nahm an und betrat gemeinsam mit ihm das Palais.

D'Artagnan wehrte sich gegen die aufkeimende Eifersucht, das völlig irrationale Gefühl, hintergangen worden zu sein. Mit mäßigem Erfolg. Beinahe hätte er den Glockenschlag überhört, der endlich das Ende der Wache einläutete. Vier Stunden waren vergangen. Erst vier Stunden, aber eine gefühlte Endlosigkeit. Natürlich kam niemand, um ihn abzulösen. Bernajoux hatte ihm allerdings mit seinen Erklärungen zum Ablauf eine halbe Erlaubnis erteilt, den Posten für einen kurzen Bericht und eine Mahlzeit zu verlassen. D'Artagnan würde sich darauf berufen, falls Jussac wieder irgendeinen Vorwand brauchte.

Es tat gut sich bei den wenigen Schritten bis zur Wachstube die Beine vertreten zu können und die verspannten Schultern zu lockern. Auf dem Weg kamen ihm neben den Bediensteten und Besuchern des Palais auch andere Gardisten entgegen. Seltsamer Weise schienen sie immer dann in ein lockeres Gespräch vertieft, sobald er sich näherte, sodass sie einen Gruß des neuen Kameraden nicht bemerkt hätten. Andere machten sich gar nicht erst diese Mühe, sondern ignorierten d'Artagnan von vornherein.

Dieses Mal hielt ihn niemand an der Tür davon ab die Wachstube zu betreten. Der Saal war gut besetzt, d'Artagnan schätzte etwa ein Drittel der Kompanie anwesend. Die Männer genossen ihre eigene Pause bei Karten- und Würfelspielen, prahlten mit Anekdoten voreinander oder aßen Brot mit Suppe. Beinahe hätte man den Saal mit einer Taverne verwechseln können, wäre nicht zum einen das Waffenarsenal vorhanden gewesen wären und hätten zum anderen nicht rote Uniformen das Bild dominiert. Es ging zwar laut zu, aber nicht undiszipliniert. D'Artagnan war sicher, auf ein einzelnes Wort ihres Leutnants wären die Gardisten sofort in geschlossener Reihe ausgerückt, ohne dass es vieler Befehle zur Ordnung bedurft hätte.

Der ehemalige Musketier bahnte sich einen Weg zum Kamin, wo er sich aus einem schweren, gusseisernen Topf selbst an der Suppe bedienen konnte. Die Verpflegung war nicht außergewöhnlich. Morgen gab es vielleicht nur Haferbrei mit ein paar Fleischfetzen. Die Gardisten wurden genauso wenig verwöhnt wie andere Soldaten. D'Artagnan nahm sich eine Kelle voll und einen Kanten Brot und sah sich nach einem Platz um. Keiner der Tische war voll besetzt und trotzdem zögerte er, bevor er sich selbst einen Ruck gab und auf eine Sitzbank zuhielt, die schon von einigen anderen Gardisten eingenommen war. Anpassung. Jussac wollte es so und d'Artagnan hatte nicht die Absicht, sich das Leben unnötig schwer zu machen, indem er sich absonderte. Hätte er irgendwo Bernajoux oder Biscarat bemerkt, wäre er sogar forsch zu ihnen gegangen.

Die Gruppe, die er sich nun ausgesucht hatte, unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung als er sich an den Rand dazu setzte und maß ihn mit teils abschätzenden Blicken, teils mit offener Ablehnung. Jedenfalls erwiderte keiner seinen Gruß, von einem wenigstens höflichen Nicken ganz zu schweigen. Unter den Gardisten befand sich auch der schweigsame Cahusac und als der dienstälteste von ihnen schienen die anderen seine Reaktion abzuwarten. D'Artagnan fiel in diesem Moment gespannter Stille umso deutlicher die Narbe an Cahusacs Kehle auf, die Athos ihm damals beigebracht hatte. Er hätte sich wohl besser einen anderen Tisch suchen sollen...

Cahusac runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber wandte sich dann wieder dem gegenüber sitzenden Kameraden zu und bedeutete ihm, mit der unterbrochenen Erzählung fortzufahren. Es war nicht so, dass er den ehemaligen Musketier in ihrer Runde tolerierte. Vielmehr schien er beschlossen zu haben ihn wie einen unbedeutenden Käfer zu übersehen und ihn nur dann unter dem Stiefel zu zerquetschen, wenn er lästig werden sollte. Die anderen Gardisten verloren ebenso jedes Interesse und d'Artagnan tat gut daran, einfach stumm seine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen und sich weder in das Gespräch mit einzubringen noch überhaupt zuzuhören.

Um sich nicht gar so dumm zu fühlen, zog sich d'Artagnan Schreibzeug und Papier heran und kritzelte mit beinahe unleserlicher Offiziershandschrift seinen Wachbericht hin. Als ob es etwas zu berichten gegeben hätte, ha! Aber so konnte er zumindest vorgeben, beschäftigt zu sein, um sich und den anderen Gardisten weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen. Verfrüht beendete er seine Pause, gab den Bericht ab und verließ die Wachstube wieder. Vor der Tür atmete er tief durch. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm an keinem Tisch anders ergangen als an Cahusacs und Freunden. Noch mehr Beweise, dass er einen schweren Stand hatte und nicht erwünscht war, brauchte es wohl kaum.

Die übrige Pause verbrachte d'Artagnan damit, sich im Schlendergang wieder zu seinem Posten zu begeben. Er kannte das Palais gut genug, um sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit jedem Nebengang vertraut machen zu müssen. Recht bald erreichte er die Nebenpforte wieder und betrachtete die versteinerte Tür nachdenklich. Ihm blieben noch immer einige Minuten vor dem nächsten Wachläuten. Zeit, die er lieber denn je außerhalb dieser Mauern verbringen wollte. D'Artagnan löste den Riegel und schob die Tür auf. Sie brachte ihm erstaunlich wenig Widerstand entgegen, quietschte und knarzte nicht einmal in den Angeln. Fast wäre der ehemalige Musketier mit Schwung auf die _Rue de Valois_ hinaus gestolpert und hätte sich an dem niedrigen Durchgang den Kopf angeschlagen, weil er zu viel Kraft aufgewendet hatte.

Er fing sich, trat geduckt hindurch und musterte die Tür von außen erneut. Auch von der Straße aus machte sie keinen anderen Eindruck als den, uralt und unwichtig zu sein. Aber am Boden konnte er jetzt Schleifspuren sehen, ausgerissenes Grashalme, oberflächliche Furchen von Steinchen auf dem lehmigen Untergrund. Die Schleifspur war nicht allein durch sein einmaliges Öffnen entstanden, denn sie reichte bis zur Mauer, weiter als d'Artagnan die Tür selbst aufgeschoben hatte. Anscheinend wurde dieser Weg doch noch benutzt. Selten nur, vielleicht in aller Heimlichkeit.

„ _Monsieur le lieutenant_?"

D'Artagnan sah überrascht auf. Nicht weniger überrascht schienen die beiden Männer zu sein, die wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt auf der _Rue de Valois_ stehengeblieben waren. In ihren Mienen stand ungläubiges Staunen und d'Artagnan widerstand dem Drang, zurück durch die Tür ins Palais zu flüchten. Stattdessen gab er sich gelassen und nickte ihnen zu. „Pauger. Jumonville."

Die beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick. Pauger trug die Uniform der Garde Seiner Majestät. Jumonville begleitete ihn in normaler Alltagskleidung, gehörte aber auch zu des Essarts Leuten. Einst waren sie Musketiere gewesen; bevor die Kompanie aufgelöst worden war und man sie versetzt hatte. Pauger schnaubte abfällig, als Jumonville auf ihren ehemaligen Leutnant zutrat. „Ihr seid es wirklich."

D'Artagnan hörte die unausgesprochene Frage nur zu deutlich heraus. Wie konnte er es sein? Der Leutnant der Musketiere im Kasack der Gardisten Seiner Eminenz? Ein schlechter Scherz! „In der Tat. Seid Ihr auf Patrouille?"

Jumonville massierte sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und schien nicht recht zu wissen, wie er auf seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten reagieren sollte. Der leicht reizbare Pauger seinerseits knurrte: „Ja. _Wir_ sind im Dienst des Königs unterwegs."

Eine verbale Ohrfeige. „Dann schlage ich vor, Ihr enttäuscht Seine Majestät nicht." gab d'Artagnan unwirsch zurück. „Setzt Eure Patrouille fort."

Paugers Miene verfinsterte sich. Seinen ehemaligen Leutnant plötzlich im Dienst des Kardinals stehen zu sehen, schien eine persönliche Beleidigung zu sein. D'Artagnan konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Wäre es umgekehrt gewesen, er hätte jedem Überläufer vor die Füße gespuckt. Pauger war stolz darauf gewesen, ein Musketier zu sein und er hatte Tréville und d'Artagnan immer den größten Respekt entgegen gebracht. Er musste gerade mit einer schrecklichen Enttäuschung konfrontiert sein, nahe an Verrat und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Jumonville trat besonnen dazwischen. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein. Kommt, mein Freund."

Pauger schüttelte die Hand ab, die Jumonville ihm beschwichtigend auf den Arm gelegt hatte. D'Artagnan nahm unbewusst einen festeren Stand ein. Aber Pauger wandte sich abrupt ab und meinte noch laut an Jumonville gewandt: „Er stinkt nach Scheiße." ehe er zurück zur Straße stapfte. Jumonville sah alarmiert d'Artagnan an, denn üblicher Weise hätte so eine Bemerkung gegen den Leutnant der Musketiere eine Verabredung zum Duell nach sich gezogen. Aber d'Artagnan winkte nur müde ab. „Holt ihn ein, sonst rennt er noch blind vor Zorn in eine Kutsche."

„Ja, Herr!" Jumonville salutierte in alter Gewohnheit, obgleich er keinen Befehl erhalten hatte, und entlockte d'Artagnan damit ein rasch verblassendes Schmunzeln. Jumonville zögerte dann aber, als lägen ihm noch tausend Fragen auf der Zunge. Er schien sich am Ende mit einer, der Wichtigsten, zu begnügen: „Es gibt einen guten Grund hierfür, oder, Monsieur?"

D'Artagnan stand nach einem bislang furchtbaren Tag nicht der Sinn nach Erklärungen und schon gar nicht nach Rechtfertigungen gegenüber ehemaligen Untergebenen. Er wusste doch selbst, wie es wirkte, er als Gardist. Er schien alle verraten und im Stich gelassen zu haben, alle alten Freunde und Kameraden. Konnte es dafür jemals einen guten Grund geben? „Verschwindet schon!" blaffte er Jumonville an und floh nun wirklich zurück ins Palais. Er zog die Tür hinter sich zu und verriegelte sie fest, ohne dabei Paugers wütende Enttäuschung oder Jumonvilles ungläubige Verwirrung aus seinen Gedanken ausschließen zu können. Mit der Faust schlug er gegen die Mauer, so fest, dass er seine Knöcheln knacken hörte. Die Wand blieb unbeeindruckt, aber der Schmerz kroch d'Artagnan bis in die Schulter hoch. „Argh!"

„Hitzköpfig wie ein Gascogner, sagt man."

D'Artagnan hielt inne und bemühte sich um eine entspannte Haltung, ehe er sich langsam umdrehte. Er öffnete und schloss mehrmals die Hand, bis seine Finger nicht mehr taub waren. „Ihr müsst es wissen, Biscarat. Was wollt Ihr?"

„Die Wachen kontrollieren." Der andere Gascogner neigte den Kopf, als würde er lauschen. Tatsächlich schlug in diesem Moment die Wachglocke und Biscarats forschender Blick heftete sich wieder auf d'Artagnan. „Gerade noch pünktlich."

„Wie lange steht Ihr schon hier und wartet darauf, dass ich meinen Dienst vernachlässige?"

Biscarat war allein, wahrscheinlich hatte ihm Jussac wirklich aufgetragen die Posten abzugehen. Ein belustigtes Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ihr nehmt Euch erstaunlich wichtig, d'Artagnan. Niemand hat auf Euch gewartet."

„Das mag sein. Jetzt bin ich allerdings hier und Ihr werdet Euch damit abfinden müssen." D'Artagnan griff in seine Manteltasche und zog das Taschentuch heraus, mit dem er sich notdürftig gesäubert hatte. Er hatte es ausgewaschen, aber es war noch immer fleckig und roch nach Pferdemist. „Mit Dank zurück."

„Behaltet es, vielleicht braucht Ihr es wieder."

Der Spott prallte an d'Artagnan ab. „Das liegt bei Euch. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Habt Ihr nicht genau das angemahnt?"

Biscarat maß den anderen Mann aus dunklen, klugen Augen. Zweifelsohne hatte der Gardist einige Erfahrung darin Menschen zu durchschauen und auch den ehemaligen Leutnant der Musketiere vermochte er zu lesen. Das konnte noch ein Problem werden. „Ihr wollt wahrhaftig ein Gardist sein? Warum hat der Kardinal Euch dann das Patent genommen?"

„Ich bin Gardist auf Probe, aber ich werde mich anpassen."

„Tatsächlich?"

Sie lieferten sich ein stummes Blickduell und, ganz tapfere Gascogner, wich keiner von ihnen zurück. Sie waren beide Männer, die nur fielen, wenn sie getötet waren. D'Artagnan hatte schon damals beim Duell am Karmeliterkloster Biscarat dafür bewundert, eher seinen Degen zu brechen und ein Lied auf den Kardinal zu pfeifen, als sich zu ergeben. Es hatte ihm den respektvollen Gruß der Musketiere eingebracht und die Aufgabe, gemeinsam mit d'Artagnan die Verwundeten ins Kloster zu tragen.

Schließlich streckte Biscarat die Hand aus. „Dann gebt es schon her." Er nahm das Taschentuch von d'Artagnan entgegen, verzog angewidert das Gesicht und stopfte es in die eigene Manteltasche, zweifelsohne um es irgendwann später zu entsorgen. „Versteht die Geste nur nicht falsch! Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr Euch wirklich anpassen könnt."

„Ihr werdet überrascht sein, wozu ich fähig bin. Vorausgesetzt, dass ich die Chance erhalte."

Biscarat hob die Schultern. „Ihr habt Eure Taufe bekommen und der Witz mit dem Posten an diesem vergessenen Eingang wird auch nie alt. Bis jetzt habt Ihr nichts durchgestanden, was nicht jedem neuen Rekruten widerfahren würde."

„Gewiss. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass ich den Morgenappell dadurch beinahe verpasst hätte. Bernajoux hat mir im Nachhinein alles nötige zum Dienst erklärt."

„Der gute Bernajoux. Er kam anschließend zu mir und hat mich auf einen interessanten Punkt hingewiesen." Biscarat tat, als müsse er sich erinnern und zitierte schließlich, indem er d'Artagnan – gar nicht einmal schlecht – nachäffte: „Ich will den Hauptmann nicht belästigen, zumal den Ärger _dafür_ sicher Jussac einfahren wird."

D'Artagnan hob eine Braue. „Und?"

„Und wir haben beschlossen, Euch, um unseren Freund Jussac willen, in Frieden zu lassen."

„Mein Herz macht einen Freudenhüpfer, Biscarat. Hier, fühlt an meiner Brust."

Biscarat verschränkte die Arme und gab scharf zurück: „Spart Euch den Sarkasmus. Leider stimmt es, dass Ihr nicht völlig ausgeschlossen neben uns her leben könnt. Ihr seid also auf Probe in der Garde aufgenommen, aber wir behalten Euch im Auge."

„Ich bin gerührt, wie wichtig Ihr mich anscheinend doch nehmt." D'Artagnan wischte sich eine gespielte Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Da möchte ich doch gleich freiwillig brav und folgsam sein, und ja keinen Ärger bereiten."

„Ihr bringt den Ärger schon mit." Biscarat sah über die Schulter des anderen zur Tür. Offenbar war ihm die kurze Begegnung zwischen ehemaligen Musketieren nicht entgangen. D'Artagnan schwieg dazu. Früher oder später wäre sein Kompaniewechsel bekannt geworden. Für einige wie Pauger war er damit ein Verräter, für andere wie Jumonville war die Situation zunächst nur unbegreiflich. Ärger bedeutete es hin wie her, zumal ihm hier niemand den Rücken freihalten würde. Auch Biscarat machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Meinung. „Ihr werdet niemanden leicht davon überzeugen können, dass Ihr dem Kardinal Treue geschworen habt."

„Lasst mich einfach in Frieden, wie angekündigt." gab d'Artagnan zurück und war erleichtert, als Biscarat zustimmte: „Waffenstillstand, vorerst. In vier Stunden geht Ihr nach Hause."

Damit überließ der Gardist d'Artagnan endlich wieder sich selbst und einem weiteren, ermüdenden Wachdienst ohne Vorkommnisse. Der ehemalige Musketier versuchte nicht wieder ins Grübeln zu verfallen. Aber ihm gelang nur den Gedanken an alte Kameraden und seine vermeintliche Untreue durch Gedanken an kupferfarbenes Haar und Nebenbuhler zu ersetzen und umgekehrt. Am Ende zog wieder der Nebel von der Seine her auf, während die Sonne noch mit letzter Kraft ein Spitzdach streifte ehe sie unterging. Die Glocke schlug, der Wachdienst war beendet.

D'Artagnan verließ mit schweren Beinen und gedrückter Stimmung das Palais, ohne dass ihn jemand auf einen besseren Tag morgen verabschiedet hätte. Er ertappte sich dabei, häufiger als sonst nach links und rechts zu sehen, um zufälligen Passanten ausweichen zu können. Noch ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Menschen, die sich von ihm hintergangen fühlen mussten und deren Achtung er verloren hatte, wollte er vermeiden.

Zuhause dann hielt seine Wirtin, die liebe, gute Chevrette, schon den Badezuber für ihn bereit. Sie war zu Recht eingeschnappt, als ihr Geliebter sie mit unwirschen Worten und unmissverständlichen Gesten aus seinen Räumen verwies. Der rote Kasack der Garde landete auf einem Stuhl und d'Artagnan ohne die Chevrette im Bett.


	12. XI - Nebenschauplatz

**XI - Nebenschauplatz**

Elise Perrault liebte ihre Arbeit. Sie war Dienstmagd im _Palais Cardinal_ und damit ergebene Dienerin der Launen der feinen Gesellschaft. Wenn sie nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, ein Zimmer herzurichten oder kleine Botengänge quer durch das riesige Palais und außerhalb davon in Paris zu unternehmen, kümmerte sie sich um die Wünsche der adeligen Damen. Dazu gehörte es, den Schmuck zu polieren, Briefchen zu überbringen, Haare zu frisieren, Kleidung anzulegen und, an schlechten Tagen, Wäsche zu waschen.

Elise hatte raue Hände und Schwielen an den Innenflächen. Zeugen schwerer Arbeit. Sie konnte hart zupacken und schwer heben. Manchmal stand ihr der Schweiß nicht nur unter den Armen, sondern sogar in den Schuhen. Oft wurde sie wie der Schmutz behandelt, den sie von den eleganten Damenpumps putzen musste. Meistens war sie unsichtbar. Sie konnte inmitten eines Zimmers stehen und wurde trotzdem übersehen. Bisweilen blickte sie verstohlen in einen Spiegel, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie noch da war. Dann sah ein Paar grüner Augen zurück, aus einem schmalen Gesicht, das von kupferfarbenen Locken umrahmt war. Elise zählte etwas über zwanzig Jahre, aber die harte Arbeit hatte sie vor der Zeit altern lassen. Sie wirkte reifer als viele der adeligen Halbgöttinnen, welterfahrener. Mit ersten Falten um die Augen und die Mundwinkel. Elise wusste, dass es unangebracht eitel von ihr war, aber sie benutzte Salbe, um Haut und Hände zu pflegen.

Trotz all der Härte und Geringschätzung, sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Sie war ein Teil der Dienerschaft. Ohne den unermüdlichen Einsatz der Mägde und Lakaien, die klaglose Verrichtung aller Aufgaben vom frühesten Morgen bis in die späteste Nacht, funktionierte das _Palais Cardinal_ nicht. Sie gehörten wie dienstbare Geister zum Haushalt, kaum geschätzt, oft beschimpft, selten wahrgenommen. Sie hörten und sahen alles, kannten jede Befindlichkeit, jedes Geheimnis der hochgestellten Damen und Herren. Sie schwiegen und taten ihre Pflicht. Sie hielten zusammen, halfen sich und kümmerten sich umeinander.

Elise gehörte dazu, war ein Teil des Haushalts und der Familie, schon seit einigen Jahren. Sie steuerte ihren Eltern und Geschwistern daheim gutes Geld bei und wenn sie gegen Abend völlig erschöpft nach Hause kam, lächelte sie. Es gab nur ein Problem: Elise Perrault hatte eine Meinung. Sie konnte _nachdenken –_ und sie tat es, manchmal sehr zu ihrem eigenen Verdruss, wenn sie lieber dumm und begriffsstutzig gewesen wäre.

„Elise!"

Hastig ließ die junge Frau das Zettelchen, das Sorel ihr zugesteckt hatte, zwischen den Falten ihrer Rockschürze verschwinden, ehe sie sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln umwandte. „Ja?"

„Träumst du wieder?" Sarah maß die andere Magd mit einem neugierigen Blick. Sie war jünger als Elise, dafür kräftiger im Körperbau, mit apfelroten Wangen und einer niedlichen Stupsnase gesegnet. Ihr Pflichteifer hielt sich in Grenzen, dafür war ihr Gespür für Menschen umso ausgeprägter. Sie konnte umarmen, lieben, aber auch keifen wie eine Mutter – und sie war Elises beste Freundin. „Von diesem Gardisten? Sorel? Oh, bestimmt ist es Sorel!"

Elise spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Die beiden Frauen befanden sich in einem der weitläufigen Gänge des Palais und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schien die Sonne wieder kräftig genug, um die sonst recht düsteren Flure zu erhellen. Es war gerade erst Vormittag, die morgendlichen Pflichten hatten sie bereits erledigt und waren jetzt damit beschäftigt, ihre weiteren Aufgaben für den Tag vorzubereiten. Sarah hatte den Arm voll Weißwäsche, die sie nun begann in Gesellschaft der Anderen zusammenzulegen. Sie hatte Elise überrascht, die eigentlich frische Blumen schneiden sollte, die ein anderer Lakai vom Markt geholt hatte. Beinahe rutsche sie mit dem Messer ab und gab etwas nachdrücklicher als nötig zurück: „Gar nicht!"

„Von wegen!" Natürlich glaubte Sarah ihr nicht und neckte sie: „Du hast wieder vor dich hin geträumt. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Na? Mir kannst du es doch sagen. Außerdem weiß es ohnehin jeder."

„Jeder?" Elise horchte alarmiert auf. Waren sie gesehen worden? Sie dachte, ihre Verbindung zu Sorel sei bislang höchstens Sarah aufgefallen. Vor ihrer Freundin war schlecht zu verheimlichen, dass sie in letzter Zeit einiges mit dem jungen Mann zu schaffen hatte – und doch war es völlig normal, dass die Gardisten sich ihre Zeit mit harmlosen Plaudereien und manchmal auch recht frechen Worten gegen die Mädchen vertrieben. Vielleicht wurde auch schon mal kräftig in einen Hintern gezwickt, und darauf folgte prompt eine Ohrfeige. Aber die Röcke blieben unten und die Männer Kavalier genug, es dabei zu belassen. Auch wenn Sarah vielleicht ganz gerne einmal weiter gegangen wäre, Elise traute es ihrer lebenslustigen Freundin durchaus zu.

„Ab-so-lut Jeder!" bestätigte die Magd mit gespieltem Ernst und kicherte, als Elise sich unwohl, sichtlich nervös umsah. Sie waren nicht allein, das waren sie nie. In einiger Entfernung waren andere Lakaien und Dienstmägde mit ihrem Tagwerk beschäftigt. Niemand schien den beiden Frauen besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber natürlich entging ihnen nichts. Elise war sich der Neugier der anderen Bediensteten nur zu bewusst und drehte den Spieß um. „Du irrst. Ich habe an Gustav gedacht."

Nicht nur Sarah fuhr wie unter einem Donnerschlag zusammen. Auch alle anderen waren sofort wieder ganz in ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten vertieft und verschlossen die Ohren. Elise tat es beinahe leid, sich die Angst der anderen zunutze zu machen, um von sich abzulenken. Bei Sarah hatte sie jedenfalls Erfolg damit. Sie sah die Freundin erschrocken an und senkte die Stimme. „Red' nicht hier vom alten Moraut!"

Unerklärlicher Zorn zitterte auf einmal in Elise. Die Feigheit der anderen, ducken und den Kopf einziehen. Gustav war doch einer von ihnen und jetzt durfte niemand mehr über ihn sprechen? „Warum nicht?" Elise konnte sich trotz aller Wut nicht dagegen stemmen, selbst nur flüsternd fortzufahren: „Glaubst du, sonst kommt die Wache und ich verschwinde so spurlos wie Gustav?"

Sarah presste die Lippen zusammen und gab sich plötzlich ganz in ihre Arbeit versunken. Elise versuchte nicht, eine Antwort von ihr zu bekommen. Alle wussten, dass man den alten Kammerdiener verhaftet hatte. Einzig Elise kannte auch den Grund hierfür und von allen Bediensteten hätte sie wahrlich am meisten zittern müssen. Zugegeben, in den letzten Tagen hatte sie jeden Gedanken an Gustav verdrängt, andere Dinge hielten sie abgelenkt. Sorel zum Beispiel. Oder die beiden Männer, die vor fünf Tagen in das Haus ihrer Familie eingedrungen waren.

Elises Herz klopfte auch jetzt noch wild vor Mut und Furcht, als sie daran zurückdachte. Einen von ihnen hatte sie an der Treppe gestellt. Ihre Pistole schien ihn nicht sehr zu beeindrucken, im Gegenteil war er noch dreist genug sie interessiert zu mustern! Lebhaft konnte sie sich auch jetzt noch an die Situation erinnern. Der Kerl hatte trotz seiner offenkundigen Verletzungen einiges Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag gelegt, ihr noch mit einem Finger an den Lippen den Mund verbieten zu wollen! Elise hatte in diesem Moment festgestellt, dass es sehr schwer war auf einen Menschen zu schießen. Gänzlich unmöglich, wenn man diesem Menschen dabei in die Augen sah, wenn er charmant und ein wenig spitzbübisch lächelte.

Er hätte sie ganz einfach überwältigen können, wenn das seine Absicht gewesen wäre. Elise war seine Bewaffnung nicht entgangen, sie hätte selbst tot sein können. Aber er humpelte nur die Stufen hinunter und die junge Frau sah ihm und seinem Kumpan vom Fenster aus nach, bis sie in den Straßen der Stadt verschwunden waren. Es war um Haaresbreite gut ausgegangen. Vielleicht flatterte ihr Herz nicht nur vor Aufregung, aber Sarah riss sie neuerlich aus ihren Gedanken. „Du bist schon wieder ganz abwesend."

„Was?" Elise blinzelte und auf den forschenden Blick ihrer Freundin wandte sie sich umso empörter wieder der Vase auf der Anrichte zu und arrangierte die Blumen neu. „Bin ich nicht!"

„Dieser Kerl hat dir gehörig den Kopf verdreht. Seit Tagen schon stierst du völlig selbstvergessen Löcher in die Luft."

Elise zupfte ein welkes Blütenblatt ab und kniff fest die Lippen zusammen. Vollkommen versiegelt, selbst Sarah musste einsehen, dass ihre Freundin nicht über vermeintliche Liebeleien reden wollte. Wie falsch sie auch lag! Sie und Sorel? Niemals!

Ganz so leicht schien die andere Dienstmagd nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Aber gerade als sie den Mund öffnete für eine weitere, freundliche Stichelei, unterbrach sie das Geräusch schwerer Stiefelschritte vom einen Ende des Flurs her. Sarah widmete sich sofort wieder den Bettlaken und gab sich ganz geschäftig. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Elise im Näherkommen Leutnant Jussac in Begleitung der Herren Bernajoux und Biscarat. Es hätte sie auch verwundert, einmal einen der drei Gardisten ganz allein anzutreffen.

Der Offizier schien sehr aufgebracht zu sein, im Vorbeigehen hörte Elise ihn schimpfen: „Rochefort und sein verfluchter Gefallen! Warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen?!"

„Weil er dich mit seiner liebenswürdigen Art überzeugt hat?" Nur Biscarat konnte sich herausnehmen, so mit seinem Vorgesetzten reden zu dürfen. Außerdem schien er von den drei Gardisten der einzige zu sein, der sich nicht völlig allein im Gang wähnte. So amüsiert er auch war, er behielt die Dienerschaft im Blick. Nicht unfreundlich oder misstrauisch. Elise nahm an, er war es gewohnt auf seine Umgebung zu achten.

Sarah ihrerseits drückte der Freundin plötzlich die Zipfel eines Lakens in die Hand. Elise verstand sofort und legte die Wäsche gemeinsam mit ihr zusammen. Ein guter Vorwand, weiterhin heimlich das Gespräch zu verfolgen und dabei auf eine ganz andere Sache konzentriert zu wirken. Es war nur täglicher Klatsch und Tratsch, Elise hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen zu lauschen. Zumal sich hier die spannende Fortsetzung einer Geschichte anbahnte, die schon vor ein paar Tagen die Runde gemacht hatte: Der Graf de Rochefort war wohl mit der Bitte um einen Gefallen an Leutnant Jussac herangetreten. Irgendetwas über Vetternwirtschaft und die Garde. So ganz genau wusste es niemand, aber der Gefallen an sich war außergewöhnlich genug, um im Bilde zu bleiben.

„Ich halte fest, du schlägst zu." Das Angebot machte Bernajoux und wo Jussac es sonst vielleicht zum Schmunzeln gebracht hätte, knurrte er jetzt nur: „Großartig. Mit wem fangen wir an?"

Biscarat schien sich ein Lachen verkneifen zu müssen und meinte: „Ich schlage d'Artagnan vor. Dann bist du den Gefallen los, ihn im Auge behalten zu müssen und hast gleichzeitig Rochefort geärgert."

Sarah warf der Freundin über das Laken hinweg einen vielsagenden Blick zu. D'Artagnan? Leutnant d'Artagnan von den Musketieren? Ja, sein Name war hier bekannt, seit er dem Kardinal die Stirn geboten hatte. Elise war nicht die Einzige, die sich fragte, was das wohl für ein Mann sein musste. Was für ein gehöriger Trottel. Sarah mochte Widerstand gegen den Ersten Minister für verwegen, kühn, unbeirrt und ein wenig romantisch finden. Elise hielt es für reine Torheit, nicht besser als Sorels heimliche Briefchen, die sie hinter dem Rücken des Kardinals tauschten.

Die Gardisten waren längst weitergegangen und schon fast außer Hörweite. Die junge Frau schnappte noch ein „Nicht hilfreich!" von Jussac auf, dann waren sie um eine Ecke gebogen. Sarah machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Begeisterung und fragte aufgeregt: „Was denkst du?"

„Worüber?"

„Na, _das_! Dass ein Musketier die Seiten gewechselt hat. Und dann auch noch Monsieur d'Artagnan!"

Elise hob die Schultern und wischte die Blätter und Pflanzenteile auf, die sie abgeschnitten hatte. „Ich denke mir nichts dazu."

„Ernsthaft?" Sarah wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht. „Mit dir ist im Moment wirklich nicht gut zu plaudern. Hat dein Sorel wenigstens eine Meinung zu seinem neuen Kameraden?"

„Er ist nicht _mein_ Sorel!" Elise rümpfte die Nase. „Falls er eine hat, hat er sie mir nicht gesagt."

„Wie langweilig." Sarah seufzte auf und nahm die fertigen Laken wieder auf den Arm. Es wurde Zeit, sich wieder der Arbeit zu widmen und sich nicht bei launigen Gesprächen erwischen zu lassen. Natürlich ließ sie die Freundin nicht ganz davonkommen. „Ich finde schon heraus, was ihr euch immer für zarte Nichtigkeiten schreibt."

Elise glaubte für einen Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, aber Sarah grinste nur. „Ich habe dir gesagt, jeder weiß es. Ihr zwei seid nicht besonders heimlich."

„Ich muss weiter, adieu!" Brüsk wandte sich Elise ab und eilte davon. Das heitere Lachen ihrer Freundin verfolgte sie noch bis in die Räume der Madame Montcalm Marquise de Saint-Véran. Die Madame war in den Gärten lustwandeln und Elise musste das Zimmer für ihre Rückkehr bereiten. Zunächst aber lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und versuchte, ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

Jeder wusste es? Sie mussten unbedingt vorsichtiger sein! Sorel, dieser verliebte Dummkopf, ging viel zu sorglos mit allem um! Elise musste mit ihm reden, wollte sie nicht wie Gustav enden. Armer Gustav. Er war so ein gutmütiger, liebenswerter Mann. Als besser gestellter Kammerdiener hatte er trotzdem stets ein offenes Ohr für die Sorgen und Nöte der anderen Bediensteten. Er hatte ein so großes Herz, so viel Mitleid. Er wollte nur helfen. Und jetzt war er womöglich tot.

Elise wollte sein Schicksal nicht teilen und trotzdem war sie irgendwie in eine Sache hineingeraten, die ihr über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte. Sie war keine Heldin, sie war nicht einmal besonders mutig. Sie konnte keine Einbrecher stellen oder Sorel einfach „Genug!" an den Kopf werfen. Trotzdem machte sie weiter. Odette zu Liebe. Mademoiselle de la Nièvre, die sie gesehen hatte. Wirklich _gesehen_. Nicht übersehen, wie die anderen hochadeligen Herrschaften. Odette war freundlich zu ihr gewesen, hatte mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte ihr eine hübsche Kette geschenkt. Hatte Freud' und Leid mit ihr geteilt, wie Elise es sonst nur von Sarah kannte. Sie war ihre Vertraute geworden, soweit eine Mademoiselle und eine Zofe Freundinnen sein konnten.

Elise stieß sich von der Tür ab und machte sich daran, die Räume der Marquise herzurichten. Die Madame erwartete nicht nur alles sauber und aufgeräumt, es musste auch ein Spritzer Parfüm in der Luft zerstäubt werden in exakter Dosierung. Elise hatte sich schon eine Ohrfeige eingefangen, weil es nicht ganz genau richtig im Zimmer duftete. Schläge war sie gewohnt. Sarah wäre von einem heldenhaften Kavalier auf weißem Ross entzückt gewesen, der sie mit von hier fortnahm. Elise hätte ihn nur wütend angeschrien, weil er mit seinen schlammigen Stiefeln den Fußoden verdreckte. Odette hatte sich auch nicht von so einem Ritter „befreien" lassen wollen und war geflohen.

Die junge Frau verrichtete gewissenhaft ihre Arbeit und die Stunden verstrichen wie an jedem Tag recht schnell. Am Abend, nachdem die Marquise sie endlich entließ, nahm Elise ihren üblichen Weg durch das Palais nach Hause. Sie überquerte den vorderen Innenhof, den Sammelplatz der Gardisten, und achtete darauf, nicht auf die Fugen zwischen den Steinplatten zu treten. Das Spiel heiterte sie immer auf, denn es vertrieb trübe Gedanken mit Sorglosigkeit.

Heute wurde sie dabei gestört. Laute Stimmen wehten auf einmal zu ihr hinüber, ein Streit schien im Gange zu sein. Elise blieb stehen und fast sofort fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Gardisten. In dem einen erkannte sie Leutnant Jussac wieder, der sich gerade in Rage zu reden schien. Die junge Frau konnte nicht genau verstehen, worum es ging. Unbewusst ging sie ein paar Schritte näher heran und beobachtete dabei vor allem den anderen Gardisten, der offenbar eine Strafpredigt über sich ergehen lassen musste. Doch anstatt sich unter dem Zorn seines Vorgesetzten ganz kleinmütig zu geben, stand er selbstbewusst vor Jussac. Das überraschte sie, zumal der Leutnant nichts besonders freundliches zu sagen hatte.

„Ist das alles nur ein Witz für Euch, d'Artagnan?! Dann erklärt mir die Pointe, denn Ihr seht mich nicht lachen!"

Elise stutzte. Das war also dieser ehemalige Musketier? Dann wunderte es sie wenig, dass er vor Jussac nicht kuschte und sich im Gegenteil zu erwidern traute: „Wenn es ein Witz ist, geht er auf unser beider Kosten. Fragt doch Rochefort hierzu, vielleicht antwortet er Euch."

„Ich mache Euch einen Vorschlag: _Ihr_ antwortet mir und _ich_ lasse Euch nicht bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag an dieser alten Tür Wache halten! Was, bei Gott, habt Ihr bei uns zu suchen?"

Das schiefe Lächeln, das Monsieur d'Artagnan unerwartet auf den Lippen lag, ließ Elise schaudern. Hastig zog sie sich zurück, ehe die Männer sie bemerkten. Er war es! Der Einbrecher! Er war hier! „Ich suche _hier_ nach gar nichts, Jussac."

Elise hörte nicht mehr, was der Leutnant darauf erwiderte. Sie hatte das Tor schon passiert und lief so schnell sie konnte nach Hause. Niemals im Leben war es ein Zufall, dass dieser d'Artagnan in ihr Haus eingedrungen war und dann plötzlich hier bei den Gardisten auftauchte! Vielleicht hatte Sarah Recht: Sie musste unbedingt Sorel näher zu ihm befragen.

* * *

 _ **Anmerkung:** Weil es länger her ist: Gustav Moraut ist die bedauernswerte Seele, die im ersten Kapitel nach dem Prolog gefoltert wird. _

_Außerdem möchte ich mich fürs Lesen bedanken! Anhand der Statistik sehe ich: Es gibt treue, wenn auch schweigende Leser. Darum geht es immer weiter, denn das heißt wohl, ich mache etwas richtig. :)_


	13. XII - Patrouille

**XII – Patrouille**

D'Artagnan erinnerte sich noch ziemlich gut daran, was er Rochefort prophezeit hatte: Wenn er den Gardisten des Kardinals beiträte, würde er keine Woche überleben.

Zu seinem Glück hatte er sich in diesem Punkt geirrt. Nach sieben Tagen im Dienst für Seine Eminenz war d'Artagnan noch immer unversehrt an Leib und Leben. An seinem Status als gänzlich unerwünschter Neuzugang hatte sich indes nichts geändert. Jussac hatte Wort gehalten und ihn dauerhaft auf diesen lächerlichen Posten an der Nebenpforte verbannt. So kam er nicht gerade häufig in Kontakt mit seinen neuen „Kameraden", die ihn weiterhin mieden. Andernfalls hätten sie wohl jedes Mal aufs neue beim Würfelspiel ausgelost, welcher arme Teufel heute mit dem unliebsamen Musketier zum Wachdienst eingeteilt würde.

Zumindest blieb er von weiteren Streichen und Attacken verschont, Biscarat und Bernajoux hielten sich an den vereinbarten Waffenstillstand. Inwiefern auch die anderen Gardisten in den Burgfrieden eingeweiht waren, wusste d'Artagnan nicht. Vielleicht ließ Jussac ihn auch deshalb nicht an den täglichen Waffenübungen teilnehmen, um unerfreuliche 'Unfälle' zu vermeiden. Seine Moral war auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Aber wen hätte eine solche Situation nicht langsam zermürbt?

Mit der Langeweile hatte sich d'Artagnan inzwischen arrangiert und nach den ersten Tagen war er auch wieder ans stundenlange Herumstehen gewöhnt. Am doppelten Wachdienst hatte sich nichts geändert, die Strafe war ohne Frist ausgesprochen worden. Er hatte dadurch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken bekommen. Die Begegnung mit Pauger und Jumonville ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Inzwischen würde sich herumgesprochen haben, dass ihr ehemaliger Leutnant seine eigenen Werte und Ideale verraten hatte. Zu gerne hätte sich d'Artagnan den früheren Waffenbrüdern erklärt, ihnen geschworen, er täte es nur, damit die Kompanie der Musketiere wieder in allen Ehren eingesetzt würde. Aber war das glaubhaft? War er ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig?

Sein Stolz stand ihm noch mehr im Weg als seine Verpflichtung, über seine Mission zu schweigen. Wenn das alles überstanden war und d'Artagnan sich seines Auftrags entledigt hatte, würden die Gründen für sein Handeln verständlich, hoffte er. Dankbarkeit erwartete ihn wohl kaum, aber eine Beförderung zum Kapitäns-Leutnant war auch nicht schlecht. Wenn er sich an das Vorbild von Monsieur de Tréville hielte, stets für seine Männer einstand und sie erneut zu seiner Familie machte, konnte er das Vertrauen seiner Untergebenen zurückgewinnen. Vielleicht.

Falls er denn Mademoiselle de la Nièvre ausfindig machte. In einer Woche hatte er reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt, allein durch das Palais zu streifen und sich mit den Gepflogenheiten des Haushalts vertraut zu machen. Die Dienerschaft war hier so fleißig und so geschwätzig wie im Louvre. D'Artagnan bemerkte durchaus das Tuscheln, die neugierigen Blicke hinter seinem Rücken. Grüne Augen waren nicht darunter. Wahrscheinlich ruhte deren Blick ohnehin allein auf Sorel. Der verdammte Glückspilz.

Selbst die Lakaien und Dienstmägde wussten also, dass ein ehemaliger Musketier nicht hierher gehörte. D'Artagnan konnte sich das zunutze machen. Ihnen kleine Happen seiner Geschichte hinwerfen, um selbst Informationen zu erhalten. Er musste Rochefort fragen, welche Zofe sich um die Belange von Odette de la Nièvre gekümmert hatte und sich dann auf guten Fuß mit diesem Mädchen stellen. D'Artagnan vermutete nicht zu Unrecht, dass es sich keine der Damen entgehen lassen würde, wenn das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins, der ehemalige Leutnant der Musketiere, Interesse für sie zeigte.

Mit einer Dienstmagd würde er jedenfalls mehr Erfolg haben als mit einer Marquise von Saint-Véran oder einer Comtesse Ribault. An hochadeligem Besuch fehlte es im _Palais Cardinal_ nicht. Man sah die feinen Damen und Herren oft in der weitläufigen Gartenanlage lustwandeln, noch öfter auf dem _Cour d'Honneur_ unter dem Blick des Ersten Ministers, falls er gerade am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmer stand und auf seinen Staat hinabblickte. Es war gefährlich, so einen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Aber da ohnehin niemand aus der Garde mit d'Artagnan redete, drohte hier kaum Gefahr.

Umso deutlicher musste ihm seine Verblüffung im Gesicht stehen, mit der er in diesem Moment Jussac anstarrte. Der Leutnant runzelte entsprechend die Stirn und d'Artagnan war eilig bemüht sich seine Überraschung nicht weiter anmerken zu lassen. Trotzdem schien ihm noch immer deutlich ein 'Wie bitte?' aus der Miene abzulesen sein, denn Jussac sagte scharf: „Ich pflege meine Anweisungen nicht zu wiederholen, Soldat."

D'Artagnan salutierte prompt, wie es ihm nach Jahren des Drills eingebläut war. Hinter Jussac warteten drei weitere Gardisten auf dem Innenhof und bildeten eine beinahe vollständige Ronde. Darunter auch Cahusac, der als einziger eine völlig unbewegte Miene trug. Den Spott der anderen hatte sich d'Artagnan für sein verdutztes Starren gerade selbst eingehandelt. „Patrouillendienst! Ja, Herr!"

Jussacs Kopfschütteln zu entnehmen, schien der Leutnant seine Entscheidung über den fünften Mann im Trupp bereits zu bereuen. Mit einem knappen Wink bedeutete er d'Artagnan, seinen Platz einzunehmen. Der ehemalige Musketier gesellte sich sogleich neben Cahusac in die hintere Reihe. Die Patrouille war damit vollzählig und Jussac selbst führte sie vom Innenhof. Draußen schlug er einen Weg ein, der sie anscheinend durch die Straßen einmal um das Palais herum führen würde.

D'Artagnan konnte nur spekulieren, warum er am Patrouillengang teilnehmen sollte. Vielleicht hatte Jussac beschlossen, dass es genug der Strafe sei. Oder ihm war aufgegangen, dass er den neuen Rekruten nicht weiterhin isolieren konnte, wenn er zugleich von ihm Anpassung einforderte. Für d'Artagnan war es eine willkommene Abwechslung und zugleich eine Möglichkeit, die anderen Gardisten als Gruppe zu beobachten. Er kannte ihr Verhalten bereits, wenn sie sich als geschlossene Einheit gegen ihn wandten. Aber bei ganz alltäglichem Dienst?

Jussac führte gewiss nicht jeden Tag höchst persönlich eine Patrouille durch die Stadt an. D'Artagnan meinte es an dem besonders diensteifrigem Verhalten der beiden Gardisten vor sich ablesen zu können. Wahrscheinlich war die Stimmung sonst ein wenig gelöster, wenn kein Vorgesetzter vorweg marschierte und einen seiner Soldaten ganz besonders im Auge behielt dabei. Cahusac war ohnehin schweigsam und sprach nur, wenn er musste. Die zwei anderen Gardisten wiederum schienen auszutesten, wie viele Worte sie im Beisein Jussacs wechseln durften. Nach einer Weile stellten sie fest, dass der Leutnant ganze Sätze tolerierte.

D'Artagnan wagte einen Seitenblick zu Cahusac. Der ältere Gardist ignorierte ihn, wie schon vor einigen Tagen in der Wachstube. Aber da ihre Kameraden miteinander sprechen durften, wagte auch d'Artagnan sich leise an seinen Nebenmann zu wenden. „Schreiten wir nur das Palais ab?"

Cahusac warf ihm nicht mehr als einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Aber gerade als d'Artagnan überzeugt war, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, verneinte der Gardist. „Straßenpatrouille."

„Gibt es festgelegte Routen?"

„Nein."

D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn. Offenbar ging es nur darum, Präsenz zu zeigen. Die üblichen Machtspielchen zwischen dem Kardinal und seinen Gegnern, auf dem Rücken von Privatarmeen ausgetragen. Auch die Musketiere trugen mit Stolz ihre Uniformen spazieren und jede Truppe identifizierte sich deshalb so stark mit ihrem Banner, weil sie ergeben für einen Herrn einstand. D'Artagnan hatte scheinbar jenes Banner gewechselt; war er nun Freund oder Feind? Er dachte an das Duell vor über zehn Jahren zurück und fragte halblaut mehr für sich selbst: „Wie wahrscheinlich kann es auf einer zufälligen Route sein, in ein Treffen am Karmeliterkloster zu stolpern?"

Cahusac lachte kehlig. Er hatte vielleicht kaum mehr Stimme, aber noch immer gute Ohren und überraschte d'Artagnan mit heiseren Worten: „Alles, was lediglich wahrscheinlich ist, ist wahrscheinlich falsch."

Der ehemalige Musketier nickte langsam. Irgendwer musste damals zufällig seine Verabredungen mit Athos, Porthos und Aramis aufgeschnappt haben. Er hatte ungewollt dem Kardinal eine gute Gelegenheit geboten, drei der besten Musketiere wegen Verstoßes gegen ein strenges Edikt verhaften zu lassen. Obwohl Athos, Porthos und Aramis _wahrscheinlich_ in eine Falle getappt waren, hatte der junge Gascogner an ihrer Seite gefochten. Am Ende hatten sie ihn als Lehrling angenommen - und heute war er, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, hier. „Descartes."

Jetzt war es an Cahusac regelrecht verdattert dreinzuschauen. Kurz sah er sogar zu Jussac, als wolle er sich bei seinem Leutnant vergewissern, ob er das auch gehört habe. Jussac schien allerdings nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Cahusac gerade eine ganz erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht hatte: D'Artagnan hatte das Zitat zutreffend als eine Aussage des Mathematikers Descartes erkannt. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nickte der Gardist. „Korrekt."

Ein belustigtes Grinsen zuckte in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln. Cahusac hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass auch Musketiere ein wenig Bildung aufschnappen konnten, waren sie in der Garde doch als reine Raufbolde verschrien. Zugegeben, eigentlich war Aramis der Belesene von ihnen und d'Artagnan hatte sich lediglich ein paar Dinge aus seinen Vorträgen beim gemeinsamen Wachdienst gemerkt. Steter Tropfen höhlte eben selbst den Stein, der sein Kopf war. Übermütig schloss d'Artagnan an: „Was man nicht gut beschreiben kann, kann man auch nicht messen."

„Zusammenhang?"

„Das erste, was mir in den Sinn kam." D'Artagnan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, also bin ich, und so weiter und so fort."

Cahusac rümpfte die Nase. „Philosophie."

„Euch interessiert allein die Mathematik?"

In den Augen des sonst so stoischen Gardisten lag plötzlich ein eigentümliches Funkeln. War es... Begeisterung? Schwärmerei? D'Artagnan versuchte noch die Miene des anderen zu deuten, als sein Vordermann über die Schulter zu ihm meinte: „Cahusac gefällt die Logik und Klarheit der Mathematik."

D'Artagnan staunte gleich zweifach. Zum einen darüber, dass er tatsächlich an einem Gespräch unter Kameraden beteiligt war. Zum anderen, dass der Kardinal für seine Leibwache bevorzugt aus gebildeten Schichten rekrutierte. Auch Jussac hatte gelesen, auf Latein. D'Artagnan war im Vergleich dazu nur ein Bauerntölpel, der vielleicht das Okzitanische, Französische und Spanische beherrschte, aber dessen schriftliche Berichte eine eher eigenwillige Rechtschreibung aufwiesen. Die Theorie war nicht sein Feld, er musste pragmatisch denken und handeln. Seine Lektüre waren Wachlisten und Soldabrechnungen. Er nickte und wagte halb im Scherz anzumerken: „Außerdem braucht Mathematik nicht viele Worte."

Cahusac neigte bestätigend den Kopf und wieder ergänzte man vorn: „Je kürzer die Formel, desto schöner ihre Eleganz. Verwechselt das nicht mit simpler Zahlenspielerei, mahnt uns Cahusac immer."

In diesem Augenblick konnte d'Artagnan die Kameradschaft unter den Gardisten wirklich begreifen. Cahusac musste nicht um seine verlorene Stimme trauern. Er hatte Freunde, die in seinem Sinne sprachen wenn es galt ausführliche Argumente vorzutragen. Alle für Einen? Beim Gedanken an den eigenen Wahlspruch überkam d'Artagnan ein heftiges Heimweh. Wie in langen Jahren geübt, verdrängte er auch jetzt die Sehnsucht nach den alten Freunden und meinte: „Simple Zahlen sind auch wichtig."

„Reizlos." war Cahusacs Urteil dazu.

„Ja. Eine funktionierende Wachliste zu erstellen, mag reizlos erscheinen." An den Fingern begann d'Artagnan abzuzählen. „Anzahl der Männer, zu besetzende Posten und Dienstzeit. Ausfälle wegen Krankheit oder Urlaub. Neueinteilung bei unvorhergesehenen Zwischenfällen. Zeitfenster zwischen den Wachwechseln. Besoldung aus vorhandenen Mitteln. Benötigte Ausrüstung und Verpflegung, Unterkünfte und Stallungen. Kontrolle von alledem." Der ehemalige Leutnant der Musketiere seufzte übertrieben und fragte laut nach vorn: „Ein ständiges Nachzählen, nicht wahr, _mon lieutenant_?"

„Haltet mich da heraus." wehrte Jussac unwillig ab und marschierte mit seiner Patrouille um die nächste Straßenecke. D'Artagnan raunte seinem Nebenmann zu: „Wertet das als Zustimmung, Cahusac. Simple Zahlen."

Der Gardist widersprach nicht. Vielleicht sah er in d'Artagnan keinen geeigneten Gesprächspartner für seine Leidenschaft. Oder er musste die Erfahrung eines Leutnants anerkennen, der mit möglichst einfachen Berechnungen eine Kompanie zu organisieren hatte. Aber d'Artagnans Neugier war geweckt und nach Tagen des Schweigens wollte er dieses Gespräch in Gang halten. „Descartes ist keine leichte Lektüre. Hat Euch die Mathematik schon immer interessiert?"

Cahusac schien zu zögern. Einen langen Moment musterte er d'Artagnan, ehe er schließlich kopfschüttelnd verneinte. „Krankenlager."

„Was meint Ihr damit?"

Der Gardist hüllte sich wieder in Schweigen. Womöglich bemerkte er es selbst nicht, aber kurz strichen seine Finger über die Narbe an seiner Kehle. Beschämt wandte d'Artagnan den Blick ab. Oh. Dieses Krankenlager. Nach einer beinahe tödlichen Wunde hatte sich Cahusac während einer langen Genesungszeit sehr eingehend mit komplizierten Themen befassen können. Vielleicht war die Mathematik sein Anker geworden. Selbst die Kameraden vor ihnen mischten sich jetzt nicht erneut ein, sondern widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz der Straße.

D'Artagnan tat es ihnen gleich und beobachtete die Menschen, denen sie auf dieser Patrouille begegneten. Die meisten eilten gesenkten Blickes vorbei, fest in ihre Mäntel gehüllt. Das noch immer trübe, feuchte Wetter konnte nicht allein für dieses Verhalten, möglichst nicht wahrgenommen zu werden, verantwortlich sein. Sie waren inzwischen tiefer in die Stadt eingedrungen, zwar noch immer in Sichtweite der prächtigen Paläste und Hôtels, aber hier waren die Straßen ungepflastert, die Häuser Lehm und Holz, die Bewohner hart arbeitende Handwerker, Marktweiber oder Tagelöhner.

Das laute Treiben auf der Straße schien in der Nähe der Patrouille gedämpft. Passanten wichen jedem Zusammenstoß hastig aus. Mütter zogen ihre spielenden Kinder zu sich heran, um den Gardisten Platz zu machen, wenn sie passierten. D'Artagnan war das alles vertraut, aber die Stimmung war eine andere. Den Musketieren wurde auf ihrem Weg durch Paris ebenso Respekt gezollt und nie wäre d'Artagnan von einem unachtsamen Bürger angerempelt worden oder über ein schreiendes Gör gestolpert. Was den Musketieren des Königs Bewunderung, war den Gardisten des Kardinals jedoch Argwohn. Jedes Lachen schien etwas verhaltener, jedes Gespräch leiser geführt zu sein. Die meisten Leute taten ihr bestes, um ignoriert zu werden, waren ganz in ihre Tätigkeiten vertieft oder mieden jeden direkten Blickkontakt.

D'Artagnan war wohl bewusst, dass die Kardinalsgarde nicht sonderlich beliebt war. Mit ihr zu laufen und es selbst zu erleben, war mehr als bedrückend. Er fürchtete keinen Angriff, aber trotzdem hätte er lieber noch einen Kameraden im Rücken gehabt, statt selbst die Nachhut zu bilden. Die anderen Gardisten schienen nichts zu bemerken oder waren die beklemmende Atmosphäre gewohnt. Jussac führte sie jedenfalls weiter wie zuvor und war nicht mehr oder weniger wachsam als auf den Straßen um das Palais. D'Artagnan rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich bewertete er einiges über, weil er diesen Argwohn der Leute gegen die Garde erwartete und in Wirklichkeit war alles ganz normal.

Trotzdem war er erleichtert, als sie sich auf dem Rückweg dem Louvre näherten, ohne dass es einen Zwischenfall gegeben hätte. Seine Erleichterung hielt nicht lange vor. Diese Straßen hier gehörten der Garde Seiner Majestät – und natürlich marschierte ihnen genau jetzt eine Ronde von des Essarts Leuten entgegen. Alte Weggefährten des Musketierleutnants. Die letzte Begegnung mit einstigen Kameraden hatte sich d'Artagnan tief ins Gedächtnis gegraben und seither hatte er eine ähnliche Situation zu meiden gesucht. Dieses Mal gab es keinen Rückzug.

Cahusac stieß d'Artagnan mit dem Ellbogen an, denn der Gascogner war mit jedem Schritt unbewusst aus der Reihe getanzt und näher an den Kameraden gerückt. Mit angespannten Nerven nahm d'Artagnan seinen Platz wieder ein und hoffte, dass Jussac nichts bemerkt hatte. Cahusac seinerseits sah der anderen Patrouille gleichmütig entgegen. Fast schien es, als wollte er mit seiner ruhigen Art auf den jüngeren Mann abfärben. Er ahnte womöglich, was in d'Artagnan vorging und das Ärger drohte.

Die Straße war mehr als breit genug, um beide Wachmannschaft einander passieren zu lassen, ohne dass sie sich ins Gehege geraten würden. Jussac nickte dem Anführer der Gardisten zu, Fähnrich du Faur, den d'Artagnan als besonnenen Mann noch aus seiner eigenen Zeit als Kadett kannte. In der Tat machte der Fähnrich kein großes Aufhebens um die Begegnung, grüßte Jussac im Vorbeigehen zurück und setzte die Patrouille fort. Aber in der acht Mann starken Ronde marschierten auch Jumonville und Pauger mit.

Letzterer bemerkte seinen ehemaligen Leutnant ebenfalls und seine Meinung über ihn hatte sich offenbar noch nicht geändert. Er schnitt eine finstere Miene und tastete nach dem Griff seines Degens. Jumonville musste ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen und leise auf ihn einreden. Dabei hielt Jumonvilles Mienenspiel für d'Artagnan ebenso wenig freundliches bereit, was nicht nur in den Reihen der Gardisten des Königs niemandem entging. Noch mehr Blicke streiften d'Artagnan, erst verwunderte, dann begreifende. Nur Pauger und Jumonville waren einst Musketiere gewesen, aber die neuen Kameraden teilten ihre Verachtung.

Die beiden Garden ließen sich trotz der entstehenden Unruhe unbehelligt – bis Pauger und d'Artagnan aneinander vorbei gehen sollten. „Verräter!" zischte Pauger und spuckte ihm vor die Füße. Sofort schnellte d'Artagnans Hand zum Degengriff und wieder war es Cahusacs Ellbogen in seine Rippen, der ihn vor einer Dummheit bewahrte. Jumonville auf der anderen Seite zog Pauger weiter, musste ihn fast voran schubsen damit er nicht stehenblieb. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war alles vorbei, die Patrouillen jede wieder auf ihrem Weg – und doch war niemandem der Zwischenfall, der durchaus sehr ernst hätte werden können, entgangen. Eines hatte sich jedenfalls damit geklärt: Die Frage nach Freund oder Feind stellte sich nicht mehr.

D'Artagnans Kiefer mahlten und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, die Hand von der Waffe zu nehmen und weiterzumarschieren, als hätte er nichts gesehen und gehört. Als hätte er auch nicht gewusst, dass von den Gardisten Seiner Eminenz niemand mit und für ihn gefochten hätte, wäre der Streit eskaliert. Jussacs zorniger Blick über die Schulter zurück galt d'Artagnan, nicht dem unverschämten Pauger. Cahusac ignorierte ihn jetzt wieder und die beiden Gardisten vorweg sprachen kaum noch miteinander. Der Weg zurück zum _Palais Cardinal_ schien unendlich weit zu sein und doch nicht weit genug, um d'Artagnan den Vorfall vergessen zu machen. Oder Jussac. Denn als sie endlich wieder den Innenhof erreichten und der Leutnant die Patrouille entließ, herrschte er d'Artagnan an: „Ihr bleibt noch!"

D'Artagnan, der sich ebenfalls schon zum Gehen gewandt hatte, hielt sofort inne. „Jaherr." Er ahnte, was folgen musste: Die nächste Disziplinarstrafe für ihn. Wieder doppelter Wachdienst, oder steckte Jussac ihn dieses Mal gleich in den Arrest? Wegsperren, um des lieben Friedens willen. Die einfachste Lösung und sicher ein Heidenspaß, wenn Rochefort das Scheitern seines Plans dem Kardinal beichten musste.

„Morgen nach dem Appell, erste Patrouille." Jussac war offenbar kein Freund einfacher Lösungen. „Ihr schließt Euch Bernajoux' Ronde an!"

„Verstanden!" So recht verstanden hatte d'Artagnan allerdings nicht. Was bezweckte Jussac damit, ihn nach diesem halben Debakel erneut einzuteilen? Der Leutnant half ihm auf die Sprünge, indem er dicht neben ihn trat und unhörbar für die anderen Gardisten knurrte: „Es könnte mir völlig gleichgültig sein, ob Euch da draußen alle Welt an den Kragen will. Aber Ihr tragt jetzt diese Uniform. Kommt mir nur noch ein Vorfall dieser Art zu Ohren, fristet Ihr den Rest Eurer Tage beim Latrinen putzen. Ist das deutlich genug für Euch?"

D'Artagnan nickte kaum merklich und stellte ebenso leise fest: „Ich mag der Trottel der Kompanie sein, aber ich bin immer noch _ihr_ Trottel."

„Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns." Jussac trat endgültig an dem anderen Leutnant vorbei und schlug den Weg zur Wachstube ein. Erst nach einer geraume Weile folgte ihm ein nachdenklich gewordener d'Artagnan.


	14. XIII - Spähtrupp

**Szene XIII - Spähtrupp**

Sorel hatte auf genau diesen Moment gewartet. Er lauerte jetzt schon seit gefühlten Stunden in der Wachstube auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt und jetzt endlich, endlich!, trat Monsieur d'Artagnan durch die Tür. Er war allein, wie immer. Während die anderen Gardisten wenigstens einen Kameraden zur Mittagspause zur Gesellschaft hatten, setzte sich der ehemalige Musketierleutnant mit seinem Essen abseits an einen Tisch.

Sorel beobachtete ihn heimlich noch einige Minuten. Er wollte nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, d'Artagnan musste nicht wissen, dass der jüngere Mann auf ihn gewartet hatte. Im Auftrag von Mademoiselle Elise Perrault, die wohl dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch verfallen war und unbedingt mehr über diesen ungewöhnlichen Gardisten erfahren wollte. Was für eine Art Mensch er war, warum er jetzt dem Kardinal diente. Sorel hatte sich einen finsteren Blick eingefangen, als er noch vorschlug d'Artagnan zu fragen, ob es eine bestimmte Frau in seinem Leben gäbe.

Zugegeben, Sorel war selbst auch neugierig. Deswegen hätte ihm Elise eigentlich nicht so sehr den Kopf waschen und ihn einen „unverantwortlichen Narren" und „gedankenlosen Trottel" schimpfen müssen, denn er hätte ihr diesen Gefallen auch ohne jede Tirade getan. Elise schien diese Sache wirklich wichtig zu sein, sie wirkte mehr nervös als wirklich zornig. Sie wollte nicht sagen, warum sie so dringend mehr erfahren wollte, aber Sorel musste ihr abschließend noch hoch und heilig versprechen, sie nicht zu erwähnen sobald er d'Artagnan in ein Gespräch verwickelt hätte. Weiber!

Sorel gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. Als wäre er selbst gerade erst angekommen, schlenderte er zum Kamin, bediente sich am Eintopf und tat dann, als würde er sich nach einem freien Platz umsehen. An einem der Tische fing Cahusac seinen Blick auf und der ältere Gardist runzelte die Stirn, als Sorel ihm zwar grüßend zunickte, aber sich dann einen Weg direkt zu d'Artagnan bahnte. Der ehemalige Musketier löffelte mit wenig Appetit an der Verpflegung und schrieb nebenbei seinen Wachbericht auf. Er sah nicht auf, als Sorel herankam und der jüngere Mann fragte sich, ob er wirklich nicht bemerkt worden war oder d'Artagnan ihn bewusst ignorierte.

Die Antwort lag nahe, als Sorel sich einfach gegenüber auf der Bank niederließ und verspätet ein: „Ist hier noch frei?" anfügte. D'Artagnan hob überrascht den Blick und zog reflexartig seinen Bericht zurück, um Platz für Sorels Teller zu schaffen. „Offenbar ja." merkte d'Artagnan sarkastisch an, als der junge Gardist bereits saß und vergnügt erwiderte: „Danke, guten Appetit!"

Während Sorel sich jetzt über seinen Eintopf hermachte, warf d'Artagnan einen misstrauischen Blick durch die Wachstube. Einige der anderen Männer hatten die unerwartete Platzwahl ihres Kameraden bemerkt und schienen sich ihren Teil zu denken. Besonders Cahusac stand einige Skepsis im Gesicht, aber dann kümmerte sich der dienstälteste Gardist wieder um seine eigene Angelegenheiten. Recht bald verloren auch die anderen das Interesse und d'Artagnan war überzeugt, dass dieses Mal kein Streich gegen ihn geplant war und Sorel aus freien Stücken seine Gesellschaft gesucht hatte. D'Artagnan wusste zwar nicht, was den jungen Gardisten dazu bewogen haben konnte, aber er nahm es hin und wollte sich gerade wieder seinem Bericht zuwenden, als Sorel zwischen zwei Bissen fragte: „Wie verlief die Patrouille?"

D'Artagnan seufzte unhörbar und nahm seine Schreibarbeit auf. „Gut."

Sorel zögerte, als er mit dieser einsilbigen Antwort abgespeist wurde. Dem anderen war wohl nichts an einer kameradschaftlichen Plauderei gelegen, er gab sich ganz auf den Bericht konzentriert. Die Feder kratzte übers Papier und es entstand der Eindruck, dass dieser Bericht ganz besonders ausführlich ausfallen würde, nur damit d'Artagnan ein Gespräch vermeiden konnte. Aber so leicht ließ sich Sorel nicht abwimmeln. „Habt Ihr Euch inzwischen in der Garde eingelebt?"

„Hm."

„Ausgezeichnet!" interpretierte Sorel das Schnauben zuversichtlich als Zustimmung. „Vielleicht werden wir das nächste Mal gemeinsam eingeteilt. Jussac wechselt die Aufstellung wöchentlich."

„Aha."

Selbst Cahusac bildete längere Ein-Wort-Sätze oder antwortete zumindest mit einem beredten Blick. Vielleicht hatte Sorel bisher die falschen Themen gewählt? Er musterte d'Artagnan nachdenklich. War es einem degradierter Offizier zu verübeln, dass er nicht über den Dienst sprechen wollte? Vielleicht hatte Sorel mit Fragen zum Privatleben mehr Glück. „Wie verbringt Ihr Eure Zeit nach Dienstschluss? Man könnte fast meinen, Ihr wohnt hier im Palais und taucht morgens aus irgendeiner Kammer auf, um abends wieder darin zu verschwinden."

Zu Scherzen war d'Artagnan wohl auch nicht aufgelegt, denn er sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf. Sorel blinzelte unschuldig und gratulierte sich dazu, jetzt immerhin mehr Aufmerksamkeit als der Wachbericht zu bekommen; außerdem knurrte ihm d'Artagnan eine Gegenfrage zu. „ _Was_ wollt Ihr hier, an diesem Tisch?"

„...essen?"

„Unsinn! Niemand setzt sich dafür zu mir."

„Das wundert mich nicht. Ihr seid ein lausiger Gesprächspartner." Sorel gab auf. Aus dem arroganten Musketier war kein vernünftiges Wort zu bekommen. Elise musste ihn schon selbst befragen, wenn sie mehr wissen wollte. Entgegen seiner ersten Regung jetzt seinen Teller zu nehmen und sich freundlichere Gesellschaft zu suchen, blieb der junge Gardist sitzen, als unerwartet doch noch ein Grinsen in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln zuckte. Es wirkte weniger belustigt als verbittert und Sorel fragte sich, welchen Witz er verpasst haben musste, als der Leutnant halblaut murmelte: „Ein lausiger Gesprächspartner; und ein Trinker mit üblen Frauengeschichten."

„Was meint Ihr?" Die Neugier gewann doch noch einmal die Oberhand und Sorel studierte den anderen, unverhohlen interessiert an einer Antwort. D'Artagnan musste auch darüber müde lächeln. Der junge Gardist erinnerte ihn so sehr an sich selbst. An ihn und Athos, an den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. D'Artagnans eigene Neugier, seine zahlreichen Fragen. Athos' Zurückhaltung und sein Lieblingswort „Nichtigkeiten", das jedes Gespräch im Keim ersticken konnte. Ein lausiger Gesprächspartner, in der Tat. Aber am Ende doch die Mühe wert.

Allein aus Melancholie war d'Artagnan die Bemerkung über Trinker und üble Frauengeschichten entschlüpft. Wenn er es recht bedachte, dann hatte er über die letzten Wochen tatsächlich eine der weniger guten Eigenschaften von Athos angenommen und zu häufig dem Wein zugesprochen, um die Erinnerung an bessere Zeiten zu ersäufen. Tatsächlich trank d'Artagnan kaum noch seit er in die Garde einberufen war. Er hatte hier eine neue Aufgabe bekommen, ob er es zugeben wollte oder nicht – und doch gingen Sorel seine Vergangenheit und seine Angelegenheiten einen feuchten Kehricht an! „Was sollte ich schon meinen? Mir schmeckt abends ein Glas Wein."

Sorel gab sich offenbar nicht mit einer halben Antwort zufrieden und der barsche Ton schreckte ihn auch nicht weiter. „Üble Frauengeschichten?"

Fast rollte d'Artagnan mit den Augen darüber, dass der Gardist einfach nicht zu wissen schien, wann man es dabei bewenden ließ. Ob Athos damals ähnlich widersprüchlich gegenüber d'Artagnan empfunden hatte? Halb verärgert, zugleich halb amüsiert über die naiven Fragen. Auch irritiert von der Hartnäckigkeit des jungen Mannes, als ob es in Paris nichts interessanteres als ihn gäbe. D'Artagnan brachte allerdings weit weniger Geduld mit Sorel auf als Athos damals mit ihm, und ließ sich darum zu einer glatten Lüge verleiten. Mit gesenkter Stimme sagte er: „Meine Wirtin weiß nicht, dass ich inzwischen eine andere Uniform trage. Jeden Abend schleiche ich mich in meine Räume, um nicht mit ihr reden zu müssen. Inzwischen muss sie denken, mir läge eine andere Affäre mehr am Herzen als sie. Weiber, eh?"

Sorel starrte sein Gegenüber völlig verblüfft an. Sein Bild vom ruhmreichen Leutnant der Musketiere bekam einen weiteren Riss. Auch Elise wollte mit Sicherheit nicht erfahren, dass d'Artagnan alles andere als ein wackerer Mann von ehrbarem Charakter war. „Ist das nicht..."

„Feige?" D'Artagnan hob die Schultern, als würde ihn diese Beleidigung nicht weiter treffen können. „Ja. Aber ihr kennt meine gute Chevrette nicht! Sie hat Oberarme wie ein Waschweib und einen Blick, der Seelen gefrieren lässt."

„War das ein Scherz?" Sorel konnte wirklich nicht beurteilen, ob sich der andere gerade nur einen Spaß mit ihm erlaubte. Besaß der stets so finster dreinblickende und hochmütige Musketier etwa doch einen Funken Humor? Sorel hatte sich nach den Erzählungen der anderen Gardisten eine Vorstellung von d'Artagnan gemacht und allmählich dämmerte ihm, dass er sich seine eigene Meinung bilden musste. Gerade lernte er, dass nicht nur Biscarat seine wahren Gedanken hinter gascognischer Frechheit verbarg. Elise würde sich in Geduld üben müssen; erst galt es das Vertrauen des ehemaligen Musketiers zu gewinnen. Sorel erwartete da ein hartes Stück Arbeit auf sich zukommen, aber dieser Herausforderung stellte er sich gern. „Es war ein Scherz. Oder?"

„Auf keinen Fall! Meine Wirtin zu belügen, wird am Ende übel ausgehen. Ach, dabei ist sie so schön warm und fest, wenn man sie an sich drückt und ins Bett zieht..."

„Also das tut Ihr nach Dienstschluss!" bemerkte Sorel seinerseits spitzbübisch und ein wenig anerkennend. D'Artagnan ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern lenkte von sich ab, indem er mit einem Nicken auf den schmalen Goldring an Sorels Finger wies. „Was ist mit Euch?"

Der junge Gardist folgte dem Blick auf seine Hand und sofort stahl sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. D'Artagnan bemühte sich um eine neutrale Miene. Er ahnte schon, dass der Liebesbeweis nur von einer bestimmten Dame stammen konnte auf die er selbst auch ein Auge geworfen hatte. Flüchtig fragte er sich, aus welchen Mitteln eine einfache Zofe einen teuren Goldring bezahlt hatte. Ehe er diesen Gedanken festhalten konnte, meinte Sorel: „Ja, ich habe eine Herzensdame."

„Ihr seid verliebt?"

Sorel sah wieder auf und versuchte im Gesicht des anderen zu lesen, warum der Frage ein derart sarkastischer Unterton beigefügt war. „Sehr."

„Verlobt?"

„Nein."

„Gut." D'Artagnan biss sich auf die Zunge, als ihm erneut voreilig ein Wort über die Lippen kam. Sorel neigte verwundert den Kopf und wieder sah sich der ehemalige Musketier zu einer Ausrede gezwungen, die nicht seine Eifersucht verriet. „Aus Liebe zu heiraten, vergesst solche Träumereien. Ihr seid von Stand, Ihr werdet irgendwann eine angemessene Vernunftehe eingehen. Liebe bringt Euch nur Kummer ein."

Sorel schien nicht aufzufallen, dass d'Artagnan sich auch mit dieser Ausrede fast verraten hatte. Woher sollte er wissen, dass Sorels Geliebte nicht von Stand war? Aber der Jüngere hegte stattdessen wohl eher den Verdacht, dass hinter den „üblen Frauengeschichten" etwas anderes stecken mochte als eine eifersüchtige Wirtin. „Sprecht Ihr aus Erfahrung?"

„Nicht meiner eigenen." D'Artagnan wischte weitere allzu persönliche Fragen mit einer Geste beiseite und fragte: „Fürchtet Ihr nicht den Unwillen Eurer Kameraden, wenn Ihr noch länger an meinem Tisch verweilt?"

„Ich bin viel zu geachtet, als dass mir irgendein Unwillen entgegenschlagen könnte." behauptete Sorel übertrieben stolz und wagte anzumerken: „Außerdem sind sie auch Eure Kameraden."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln." schnaubte d'Artagnan. „Ihr tätet gut daran, Euch ebenfalls nicht weiter mit mir abzugeben."

„Seid Ihr besorgt um meinen Ruf?" Sorel ließ sich nicht so einfach verscheuchen. Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen. „Ich glaube, der verkraftet das ein oder andere Gespräch mit dem ungeliebten Stiefkind der Kompanie. Sicher fällt etwas von meinem guten Ansehen auch auf Euch, wenn ich mich trotzdem mit Euch abgebe."

„Zu gnädig." spottete d'Artagnan seinerseits und nahm wieder die Schreibfeder zur Hand. Gegen seinen Willen musste er zugeben, dass Sorel seine Laune zumindest ein wenig aufgeheitert hatte. Es war... angenehm, einmal nicht allein zu sitzen und beschäftigt zu tun, um davon abzulenken, dass niemand freiwillig mit ihm verkehren wollte. Der junge Gardist mochte vielleicht ein ganz brauchbarer Kamerad sein, wenn er irgendwann diese Neugier ablegte – und wenn er sich eine andere Zofe suchte. „Ich kann nicht verhindern, mich noch weiter in Eurem Glanz zu sonnen?"

„Verlasst Euch darauf!"

D'Artagnan begann, ungerührt von dieser Ankündigung, die letzten Worte seines Berichts niederzuschreiben. Sollte Sorel tun, was er nicht lassen konnte, solange er ihm nicht im Weg stand und seine Mission behinderte. „Blendet mich nur nicht."

„Verstanden! Auf morgen, d'Artagnan!" Dieses Mal verstand Sorel den Wink und d'Artagnan sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach, als er sich für die restliche Mittagszeit nun doch den eigenen Leuten hinzugesellte. Falls sie Sorel damit aufzogen sich mit dem Feind zu verbrüdern, erfuhr d'Artagnan nichts davon, denn er war hier fertig, gab seinen Bericht ab und verließ die Wachstube zu seinem einsamen Posten an der vergessenen Nebenpforte.

Er machte sich gedanklich auf einen langen, ereignislosen Nachmittag gefasst. Umso überraschter war d'Artagnan, als er um die letzte Ecke bog und schon auf die Entfernung erkennen konnte, dass die alte Eichentür offen stand. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, gerade ohne schon zu rennen, und zog seine Pistole. Es war keine übertriebene Vorsicht, die Waffe bereit zu halten. Als d'Artagnan die Pforte erreichte, legte er ohne zu zögern die Pistole auf eine Gestalt an, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. „Halt!"

Er hatte einen Mann gestellt, offenbar einen Kavalier nach dem Degen an seiner Seite und der teuren Kleidung zu urteilen. Er versuchte auf d'Artagnans Ruf hin nicht zu fliehen, sondern wandte sich langsam um und musterte mit einem zweifelnden Blick erst die Pistole, dann den Gardisten dahinter. Spöttisch fragte er: „Sollte ich die Hände heben?"

D'Artagnan verzog keine Miene und zögerte einen Herzschlag zu lang, ehe er die Waffe schließlich senkte. „Rochefort."

„Derselbe, und bislang ohne Loch im Pelz, obwohl Ihr in letzter Zeit eifrig darum bemüht scheint."

„Noch habe ich die Pistole nicht gesichert, Graf." gab d'Artagnan trocken zurück und fragte: „Was macht Ihr hier?" Er spähte an Rochefort vorbei auf die _Rue de Valois_. Die Straße war belebt von Passanten und Fuhrwerken, aber es gab nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Ein unangenehmer Geruch wehte von der Seine herüber, aber die wenigsten Pariser nahmen ihn überhaupt noch wahr.

„Nachforschungen." Der Stallmeister trat einen Schritt zur Seite und winkte d'Artagnan näher. Er deutete auf die Schleifspuren, die auch dem ehemaligen Musketier vor ein paar Tagen aufgefallen waren. D'Artagnan musterte sie deshalb nur flüchtig, ehe er wieder aufsah und feststellte: „Ihr habt sie auch bemerkt."

„Ihr wusstet davon?" Rochefort tat sicher nicht nur überrascht, als d'Artagnan nun die Schultern hob. „Sie sind mir aufgefallen, als ich zum ersten Mal meinen Posten hier bezog."

„Ihr seid hier zum Wachdienst eingeteilt?" Der Stallmeister schien nicht im geringsten amüsiert, wie d'Artagnan vermutet hätte, eher nachdenklich gestimmt. Also fuhr der Leutnant erklärend fort: „Anfängerposten, wie Biscarat auszudrücken pflegt. An einem Ort, an dem ich keinen Ärger verursachen kann. Ich bin dauerhaft hier her verbannt. Euer schöner Plan geht nicht auf, Rochefort."

„Im Gegenteil." Jetzt war der Stallmeister ganz sicher amüsiert, aber im falschen Zusammenhang. Er ließ d'Artagnan keine Zeit für eine scharfe Erwiderung, sondern fügte an: „Es verläuft besser, als ich erwartet hätte."

„Pardon?"

Rochefort deutete neuerlich auf den Boden, die Kratzer und die abgeknickten Pflanzenteile „Welchen Eindruck machen diese Spuren auf Euch? Wie alt sind sie?"

D'Artagnan stutzte einen Moment über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel, dann ging er darauf ein und versuchte sich zurückzuerinnern. „Ich hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit die Tür zu öffnen, als sei sie erst frisch geölt worden. Ihr habt jetzt neue Schleifspuren im lehmigen Untergrund hinterlassen. Aber das Gras wurde ausgerissen, als der Weg zum ersten Mal benutzt wurde. Die Halme sind braun und vertrocknet. Einige Wochen, schätze ich."

„Exakt." stimmte Rochefort zu und bewegte probeweise die alte Tür in den Angeln. „Beinahe lautlos, jemand wollte nicht gehört werden."

„Von der Straße schallt genug Lärm."

„Nicht des Nachts."

„Ich verstehe." D'Artagnan ahnte, worauf der andere hinauswollte und senkte die Stimme, obgleich niemand in der Nähe war. „Ihr vermutet, Odette de la Nièvre hat diesen Weg für ihre Flucht gewählt."

„Es liegt nahe." Rochefort sah zurück in den Innenhof des Palais. Sein Blick streifte die Säulengänge und die Fenster. Niemand schien auf den Stallmeister und den Gardisten aufmerksam geworden zu sein. „Alle anderen Ausgänge werden von der Garde kontrolliert. Bis auf diese schäbige Pforte hier."

D'Artagnan rümpfte die Nase und hätte wider besseren Wissens seinen Posten gegen jede wenig schmeichelhafte Einschätzung verteidigt, wenn ein anderer Punkt nicht wichtiger gewesen wäre. „Es gibt mehr als einen Nebeneingang für die Dienerschaft."

„Und stets ist irgendein Lakai, eine Magd in der Nähe. Aber angeblich will niemand Mademoiselle de la Nièvre in jener fraglichen Nacht gesehen haben."

„Wenn sie Helfer unter den Bediensteten hatte?"

„Das habe ich überprüft." entgegnete Rochefort mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der d'Artagnan lieber nicht nachfragen ließ. Der Stallmeister mochte sich oft nur als Boten, als unbedeutenden Läufer bezeichnen. Aber er zögerte nicht, jederzeit und wann immer nötig die Bauern im Spiel zu opfern. Die Überprüfung schloss dann wohl auch die Zofe von Odette ein und d'Artagnan konnte sein Vorhaben verwerfen, sich nach ihr zu erkundigen. „Angenommen also, es ist wie Ihr sagt und wir haben den Fluchtweg gefunden: Was nützt es uns? Die de la Nièvre bleibt verschwunden."

Rochefort nickte und kehrte von der _Rue de Valois_ ins Palais zurück. D'Artagnan folgte ihm und verriegelte hinter sich die Tür sorgfältig. Trotz allem _war_ er für die Sicherheit an diesem Eingang verantwortlich, so lächerlich das auch sein mochte. Der Stallmeister konnte es offenbar nicht sein lassen ihn genau darauf hinzuweisen. „Einen Anfängerposten nennen die Gardisten diese alte Tür also?"

„Ich nenne es einen schlechten Scherz, aber ja: Ein neuer Rekrut kann hier gewiss kein Unheil anrichten." erwiderte d'Artagnan mit bitterem Hohn. „Es handelt sich um eine Art Aufnahmeritual. Nur, dass es für neue Gardisten sonst nicht länger als einen Tag andauert."

Rochefort überhörte jeden Sarkasmus in diesen Worten, weil er erneut einem ganz anderen Gedanken zu folgen schien. „Demnach sind die Gardisten die einzigen, die wissen, dass hier eigentlich nicht bewacht wird."

D'Artagnan war nicht überzeugt. „Sie, und jeder der über einen längeren Zeitraum eine gute Fluchtmöglichkeit auskundschaftet."

„Oder jeder, dem von dieser Tür berichtet wird, weil die Flucht sehr kurz entschlossen geplant ist."

Dem ehemaligen Musketier schmeckte nicht, worauf Rochefort hinauswollte. „Einer der Gardisten soll ihr geholfen haben?"

„Und hier verläuft mein Plan besser, als ich es vermutet hätte. Mit Euch als unbescholtenen Rekruten, der das Vertrauen seiner Kameraden gewinnen will." Rochefort ignorierte den mehr als zweifelnden Blick seines Gegenübers. „Ich überlasse das Euch, d'Artagnan. Es wird Zeit, neue Freunde zu finden." D'Artagnans Protest wurde im Keim erstickt, denn der Stallmeister wandte sich bereits zum Gehen und sagte noch über die Schulter: „Ich konzentriere meine Nachforschungen wieder auf Grinchamps, unseren flüchtigen Verlobten. Erstattet Bericht, sobald Ihr etwas nützliches erfahrt!"

Rochefort war schon außer Reichweite, als d'Artagnan sich an die Pistole in seiner Hand erinnerte. Verspätet und mit finsterer Miene ließ er die Waffe wieder unter dem Kasack verschwinden.


	15. XIV - Kriegslist

**XIV – Kriegslist**

Die Rue du Cygne verlief noch so schnurgerade und parallel zur Rue Étienne Marcel, wie die Römer sie einst angelegt hatten. Wenngleich keine Häuser aus antiker Zeit mehr die Straße säumten, hatte das Viertel doch etwas altehrwürdiges an sich. Den ruhmreichen Hauch einer fernen Zeit – vermischt mit den bunten Gerüchen, dem geschäftigen Treiben von heute. Obgleich das Palais Cardinal und der Louvre nur drei Kreuzungen entfernt lagen, zählte die Rue du Cygne schon zum Handwerkerviertel, fern der reichen Palais. Hier wohnte man gut bürgerlich, im Geldbeutel wie im Kopf.

Gabrielle de Jussac hatte sich durchgesetzt, als sie nach der Hochzeit den gemeinsamen Wohnsitz in dieser Straße bestimmte. Sie stammte aus einer angesehenen pariser Familie, ihr Vater war Ratsmitglied in der dritten Generation und hatte der Ehe seiner Tochter mit Auguste de Jussac, Leutnant der Garde des Kardinals, sehr wohlwollend zugestimmt. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Alte sich einen vorteilhaften politischen Einfluss durch die Verbindung erhofft, im Laufe der Jahre musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sein Schwiegersohn vor allem Soldat und kein Politiker war. Trotz dieser Differenzen herrschte kein Zwist in der Familie, nicht zuletzt weil Gabrielle zwischen Vater und Ehegatten zu vermitteln verstand.

Madame de Jussac hatte mit dem Haus eine gute Wahl getroffen. Es war präsentabel für die Nachbarschaft, aber bescheiden genug, um nicht als protzig zu gelten. Die Räume erfüllte ein angenehmer Geruch von frisch gebackenem Brot, den der Wind vom Bäcker gegenüber durch die Fenster ins Haus getragen hatte. Jussac lehnte sich für einen Moment in seinem Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich in den Salon zurückgezogen, die gute Stube, die nur zu besonderen Anlässen genutzt wurde. Hier herrschte die Ruhe, die sonst in einem Haushalt mit Ehefrau, zwei lebhaften Kindern und Dienerschaft selten zu finden war.

Auguste de Jussac bemühte sich stets nach einem langen Tag nicht den Dienst mit nach Hause zu bringen. Er sprach fast nie mit seiner Frau über die Pflichten im Palais, Patrouillen auf der Straße oder gar Politik. Gabrielle akzeptierte das und fand es auch recht angenehm, ihren Mann nach Dienstschluss ganz für sich oder für gesellschaftliche Anlässe zu haben. In letzter Zeit allerdings schien Jussac seine Uniform nie ganz abzustreifen. Er grübelte, aber seine Frau hatte noch nicht aus ihm heraus bringen können, was ihn derart beschäftigte. Ihre Sorgen tat er unwirsch ab und zog sich umso öfter in die gute Stube zurück. Heute sollte er auch dort keine Ruhe finden, denn Madame de Jussac schien der Geduldsfaden zu reißen.

„Nun?"

„Hm?" Jussac öffnete die Augen und sah sich einer unmissverständlichen Geste gegenüber. Gabrielle hatte die Hände in die ausladenden Hüften gestützt und sah ihren Mann herausfordernd an. Im Haus verbarg sie ihre kastanienbraune Mähne nicht unter einer Haube und sparte sich damit den Aufwand, ihr krauses Haar irgendwie bändigen zu wollen. Sie war eine Löwin und gerade hatte sie die Krallen ausgefahren. Wie lang stand sie schon da? Hatte sie etwas gesagt? „Nun, was?"

„Nun!" wiederholte die Madame mit fest entschlossener Miene und Jussac wusste aus Erfahrung, dass ihm ein Donnerwetter blühte. Leider konnte er sich nicht wie seine Kinder Lucas und Mathilde hinter dem Rock ihrer Mutter verbergen und von dort aus die Szene verfolgen. Er räusperte sich und setzte sich auf, um sich der Sache wie ein Mann zu stellen. Er fragte recht kleinlaut: „Ja?"

„Der Monsieur hat Besuch. Die Freunde des Monsieur wünschen ihn zu sprechen. Bernajoux und Biscarat. Soll ich sie zu dem Monsieur vorlassen oder wünscht der Monsieur ungestört zu bleiben?" Gabrielle hatte eine überaus spitze Zunge und die Botschaft zwischen den Zeilen entging nicht einmal Jussac. Er hatte seine Familie in den letzten Tagen wirklich vernachlässigt, ihm war bei dem ganzen Ärger in der Kompanie nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute gewesen. Unwohl nickt er. „Das ist schon in Ordnung."

„Ach? Na, wenn es in Ordnung ist...!" Gabrielle wandte sich um und winkte energisch jemandem im Hausflur. „Bitte einzutreten!" Es war ein Befehl, keine Bitte. Bernajoux und Biscarat schlichen geradezu an der Madame vorbei und murmelten einen Dank. Jussac hätte nicht mit ihnen tauschen wollen, aber vor seiner Frau gab er sich auch nicht die Blöße den Haussegen jetzt und hier wiederherzustellen. Gabrielle wartete also vergeblich auf irgendein erklärendes Wort zu diesem Besuch und sagte schließlich scharf: „Dann lasse ich die Gesellschaft nun allein."

Als ihr Gatte wieder nur mit einem nichtssagenden Brummen reagierte, warf Madame de Jussac die Hände in die Höhe und gab auf. „Ach, redet ihr mit ihm! Dieser Mann ist ein Sturkopf sondergleichen, ich hätte auf meine Mutter selig hören sollen."

Belustigt verfolgten Biscarat und Bernajoux den Abgang der Dame des Hauses. Gabrielle rief die Kinder zu sich, schimpfte dem kleinen Lucas keine Widerworte zu geben, und schalt Mathilde dafür, ihrem Bruder die Zunge rauszustrecken. Ein Feldwebel hätte nicht energischer für Gehorsam gesorgt. Jussac ließ mit gleichmütiger Miene den Sturm vorüberziehen und winkte seinem Diener, die Salontür zu schließen. „Soll ich einkaufen, Herr?"

Jussac nickte knapp. „Das Übliche."

Der Diener verneigte sich und zog hinter sich die Tür zu, während Bernajoux und Biscarat es sich in den Sesseln bequem machten und sich selbst am Wein bedienten. Madame de Jussac hatte die Freunde schon scherzhaft als Teil des Inventars bezeichnet, so oft wie sie den heimischen Salon beehrten. Biscarat musterte Jussac über den Rand des Glases hinweg und fragte frech: „Wieder Blumen und Konfekt?"

„Von der guten Sorte." seufzte Jussac.

„Die gute Sorte! Ah, du liebst deine Gabrielle wirklich."

Der Leutnant der Gardisten maß seinen Freund mit einem Blick, der wenig Gutes für Biscarat verheißen würde, wenn er weiter in den Privatangelegenheiten des anderen herumstocherte. „Ja. Also, was verdanke ich die Ehre eures Besuchs?"

Die Narben in Bernajoux' Gesicht tanzten, als er lachte. „Riesige Laus, ei?"

„In der Tat. Dir muss eine gewaltige Laus über die Leber gelaufen sein, wenn du uns mit solchen Förmlichkeiten begegnest." Biscarat verkniff sich eine Bemerkung über die arme Madame de Jussac, die einen missgestimmten Ehemann mit engelhafter Geduld ertragen musste. Der Leutnant winkte ab. „Unsinn."

„Kenne die Laus." Bernajoux streckte entspannt die Beine aus. „Heißt: D'Artagnan."

Jussac schnaubte abfällig. „Ich hätte fragen sollen, _wem_ ich die Ehre verdanke. Was ist dieses Mal vorgefallen?"

Biscarat und Bernajoux tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick und ihr Leutnant vermutete darüber nicht gleich das Schlimmste, aber zumindest einen gehörigen Ärger. Entgegen seiner Erwartung meinte Biscarat schulterzuckend: „Es ist nichts passiert, alles läuft seinen gewohnten Gang. Eigenartig genug, nicht wahr? Obwohl Rochefort uns doch ausdrücklich bat ein Auge auf d'Artagnan zu haben."

„Rochefort", erwiderte Jussac knurrig, „ist ein verdammter Hund mir den Gascogner aufs Auge zu drücken." Halb hatte er damit zugegeben, dass seine Freunde recht hatten und seine schlechte Laune auf nur eine Person zurückzuführen war. Jussac seufzte. Es wurde wohl Zeit für eine offenes Wort und Biscarat nickte. „Er könnte seinen Dreck auch alleine machen. Der Herr Stallmeister verfügt über genug Möglichkeiten und Agenten, um jemanden zu überwachen."

„Sind am nächsten dran." gab Bernajoux seine Überlegungen dazu und vermutlich traf er damit ins Schwarze. Jussac fand die Erklärung dennoch unbefriedigend. „Ich frage mich, was das überhaupt soll. Bis auf diese und jene Kleinigkeit verhält sich d'Artagnan wie der reinste Mustergardist. Pünktlich, gehorsam und wenn ich ihm befehlen würde sich vor eine feindliche Kanone zu werfen, würde er es tun." Jussac war selten sarkastisch und jetzt grenzte es schon an Zynismus. „Für einen ehemaligen Feind gibt er sich äußerst angepasst und demütig."

„Es macht dich wahnsinnig." In Biscarats Mundwinkeln zuckte es amüsiert. „Dass dir Rochefort nichts weiter zu der Sache erklärt hat."

„Wenn ich in irgendeinem Wahn wäre, würdest du es als erster merken. Versprochen." Es klang mehr nach einer freundlichen Drohung als nach einem Scherz und Biscarat hielt es für klüger, Jussac nicht weiter zu reizen. Auf eine eigene Doppelschicht an d'Artagnans Nebeneingang und am besten noch in Gesellschaft von diesem konnte er verzichten. Bernajoux brachte es auf den Punkt. „Ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Du sagst es. Es ist sinnlos ein Auge auf jemanden zu haben, der sich alle Mühe gibt ein Teil der Garde zu werden und nicht den kleinsten Aufstand wagt." Jussac schüttelte den Kopf. „Dieser Vorfall mit der Patrouille vor zwei Tagen. Cahusac hat mir später noch berichtet, dass nicht d'Artagnan die andere Garde gereizt hätte, sondern die Anfeindungen von ihnen ausgingen. Kann es so simpel sein? Will dieser elende Musketier bei uns nur ebenso glänzen wie vormals in seiner eigenen Truppe? Karriere machen? Aber warum erwartet Rochefort dann offenbar, dass irgendetwas passiert und es mit d'Artagnan zu tun hat?" Jussac musterte die Gesichter seiner Freunde, aber auch dort gab es keine Antworten zu lesen auf die Fragen, die ihn zuletzt beschäftigt hielten. Ratlos schwiegen sie, bis Bernajoux meinte: „Können's selbst 'raus finden, ohne Rochefort."

Biscarat hob eine Braue. Das war eine ziemlich verwegene Idee, hinter dem Rücken des Stallmeisters eigene Nachforschungen anzustellen. „Was schlägst du vor?"

„D'Artagnan direkt fragen."

Beinahe hätte Biscarat den Freund darüber ausgelacht, wenn Bernajoux nicht so fest entschlossen drein geblickt hätte. „Deine grundehrliche Haltung in Ehren, aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Du willst, dass wir zu d'Artagnan gehen und ihn einfach so zu seinen Motiven befragen?" Biscarat räusperte sich und tat, als würde er einen anderen Gesprächspartner irgendwo in der hinteren Zimmerecke grüßen. „Verzeihung, Monsieur, was genau bezweckt Ihr damit Euch von allen Einheiten Frankreichs ausgerechnet der Garde des Kardinals anzuschließen? Wer hat Euch dazu angestiftet, denn freiwillig könnt Ihr nicht hier sein. Was bezweckt Ihr damit?"

Bernajoux rümpfte die Nase über den Spott des anderen. „Bist der Gelegenheitsspion von uns. Stell's geschickt an."

„Gewiss! Ich erschleiche mir sein Vertrauen und horche ihn aus. Dafür brauche ich, warte... zwei Tage. Höchstens! Dann sind wir beste Freunde als hätten wir uns nie geschlagen. Selbstverständlich wäre es noch einfacher, ich schliche mich in Rocheforts Arbeitszimmer und durchwühlte seine Berichte, um etwas brauchbares dort zu finden."

„Bist ein Schwarzseher." brummte Bernajoux und Biscarat hob die Schultern. „Und du bist nicht ganz bei Trost. Warum sollte d'Artagnan ausgerechnet mit uns über seine Privatangelegenheiten sprechen wollen? Aus dem arroganten Musketier ist kein Wort herauszuholen."

„Er ist kein Musketier mehr." Jussac hatte schweigend die Auseinandersetzung verfolgt und mischte sich mit dieser simplen Feststellung ein. „Er ist jetzt ein Gardist und trotzdem wissen wir _nichts_ über ihn. Ich kenne jeden einzelnen meiner Männer, aber d'Artagnan kann ich nicht einschätzen. Ist er vertrauenswürdig? Er ist ein verdammt guter Soldat und vermutlich ein ebenso guter Offizier." gab Jussac äußerst widerstrebend zu. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihm ernst damit ist einer von uns zu werden."

„Ist das wieder eins deiner Bauchgefühle?"

„Kenne das. Hilft eine ordentliche Mahlzeit."

Jussac ging nicht darauf ein. Sein Bauchgefühl hatte ihm mehr als einmal geholfen, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen und seine Freunde wussten das. Es hatte ihnen schon den Kragen gerettet, wenn es innerhalb von Sekunden darum ging eine Situation zu beurteilen und rechtzeitig die Waffen zu ziehen. Aber hier gab es keinen direkten Angriff. Gab es überhaupt einen Angriff? „Ich werde mit Rochefort reden. Vielleicht hat er inzwischen das Interesse an seinem eigenen Auftrag verloren und nur vergessen, mir das mitzuteilen."

„Das ist auch möglich." Biscarat klang zweifelnd und Jussac konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn Rochefort es bis jetzt nicht für nötig befunden hatte, weitere Details preis zu geben, dann würde er den Leutnant der Gardisten auch bei einer Konfrontation nur abwimmeln. Zumindest wüsste Jussac dann, ob er weiterhin d'Artagnan im Auge behalten sollte oder ihn ab sofort wie jeden anderen Untergebenen behandeln konnte. „Bernajoux' Vorschlag stimme ich dennoch zu. Befragt d'Artagnan direkt."

„Dürfen wir ihn als Disziplinarstrafe foltern?"

„Soweit reicht meine Befehlsgewalt nicht. Aber in zwei Tagen wirst du sein neuer bester Freund werden."

Biscarat blinzelte verblüfft. „Das wird niemals geschehen, die Fronten zwischen uns sind geklärt." Es dauerte einen Moment bis er aus Jussacs Blick herauslesen konnte, dass auf seine nicht ernstgemeinte Frage zur Folter eine ebenso nicht ernstgemeinte Anweisung gefolgt war. Bernajoux hatte es schneller begriffen und sagte knapp: „Sorel."

Biscarats Miene hellte sich auf. „Richtig, der junge Sorel! Er hat in den vergangen Tagen schon öfter d'Artagnans Gesellschaft gesucht. Ich vermute, aus Neugier. Der Junge ist noch so naiv und offenherzig wie an seinem ersten Tag. Es könnte gehen..."

Jussac runzelte die Stirn. Biscarat mochte nichts bei Verschleierung, Lügen und Spionage finden. Ihm selbst waren solche Praktiken zuwider. „Die Angelegenheit ist zu ernst für eins deiner Intrigenspielchen."

„Es ist keine Intrige einen Kameraden zu befragen, der ganz freiwillig Freundschaft sucht." argumentierte Biscarat ein wenig verschnupft über die Unterstellung, Spielchen zu treiben. „Sorel scheint selbst wissen zu wollen, warum d'Artagnan ein Gardist ist. Ich habe es über die letzten Tage beobachtet, erstes Vertrauen ist schon vorhanden. Wenn du Bernajoux zustimmst, scheint mir Sorel die beste Möglichkeit mehr herauszufinden."

Jussac schwieg eine Weile, in der er im Geiste Moral gegen Notwendigkeit abwog. Rochefort hatte mit diesen geheimen Absprachen angefangen. War es gerechtfertigt auf gleiche Weise zu antworten, wenn es um die Ordnung in der Kompanie ging? Irgendetwas ging vor sich, es wurde Zeit geeignete Mittel anzuwenden, um herauszufinden, was. „Wenn Sorel sich seinen Kameraden anvertrauen möchte. Ich kann und ich werde hier keinen Befehl aussprechen."

Biscarat gab sich damit zufrieden. Er hatte die Billigung seines Vorgesetzten, aber sein Eifer erhielt einen Dämpfer unter dem mahnenden Blick Bernajoux'. Der Gascogner seufzte lautlos. „Keine Intrigen, ich habe es begriffen. Einfach nur eine Plauderei unter Kameraden, ob Sorel etwas interessantes erfahren hat, ganz unauffällig und harmlos. Der Junge wird nicht zum Köder gemacht."

„Gut." Jussac nickte knapp und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag entspannte er sich. Seine Gedanken kreisten nicht länger um die Kompanie allein und auch seine Freunde schienen das zu bemerken, denn sie wechselten das Thema, sprachen und scherzten über dies und das, wie sie es sonst immer zu tun pflegten. Schnell waren so zwei Stunden vergangen und die Weinflasche leer. Biscarat streckte sich irgendwann und das war das allgemeine Zeichen für den Aufbruch. Jussac begleitete die Beiden persönlich zur Haustür und verabschiedete sie per Handschlag auf morgen. Als er sich umwandte, stolperte er fast über seine kleine Löwin. Sie funkelte ihn an. „Nun?"

Jussac konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Nun, was?"

Gabrielle rollte mit den Augen, aber auch auf ihren Lippen lag ein leises Lächeln als sie nachdrücklich wiederholte: „Nun!"

Dieses Mal musste Jussac nicht nachfragen, was seine Frau wohl meinte. Er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte ihr einen festen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie wehrte sich nicht übermäßig und schob ihn etwas verspätet, um des Anstands willen, von sich. „Glaube nur nicht, das kannst du so einfach mit mir machen, Auguste!" Ihre Empörung war nur halb gespielt und Jussac hob eine Braue. „Kann ich nicht?"

„Nein! Du wirst mir jetzt endlich sagen was dich beschäftigt!" Gabrielle machte nicht den Eindruck vom Thema noch einmal abzulassen. Sie würde ihn noch den restlichen Abend verfolgen, ahnte Jussac. Also gab er sich kampflos geschlagen und erzählte auf dem Weg vom Hausflur zum Salon in knappen Worten vom Ärger in der Garde und vom ehemaligen Leutnant der Musketiere. Gabrielle wusste sehr genau, bei wem es sich um d'Artagnan handelte. Nicht zuletzt verdankte sie ihm über Umwege ihre Ehe mit Jussac, auch wenn ihm das sicher nicht bekannt war. Als damals nach dem Duell Biscarat und d'Artagnan die Verwundeten ins Kloster getragen hatten, hatte sich jemand um die Verwundeten gekümmert. Eine der helfenden Seelen war Gabrielle gewesen.

„Darüber grollst du also die ganze Zeit und deine Lösung ist es, mit Monsieur d'Artagnan direkt zu reden ohne direkt mit ihm zu reden?" Madame de Jussac wirkte nicht sonderlich überrascht von dieser fixen Idee ihres Gatten. „Männer!"

Jussac schnappte zurück: „Weiber! Nicht alles ist Klatsch und Tratsch, richtiges Reden ist schwieriger!"

„Ich _verstehe_. Dann interessiert den Monsieur also gar nicht, dass seine Frau sehr viel besser alles über den Herrn d'Artagnan herausfinden könnte, als irgendwer sonst? Ich bin ja nur ein Klatschweib."

Mit Blumen und Konfekt konnte sich Jussac hier nicht mehr retten, befürchtete er. Also lenkte er halb ein: „Du bist bezaubernd und wortgewandt wie je und ganz sicher wirst du _nicht_ mit dem Kerl reden!"

„Das hatte ich nicht vor. Du vergisst nur, dass ich die Chevrette, seine Wirtin, recht gut kenne." Gabrielle lächelte triumphierend ob der verdutzten Miene ihres Mannes. Auflachend fuhr sie fort:„Ich bitte dich! Wir sind beinahe Nachbarn, die Rue Tiquetonne liegt zwei Querstraßen entfernt. Die Chevrette und ich sind seit Jahren Freundinnen, wir treffen uns oft auf dem Markt. Wir reden, ja, auch über unsere lieben Männer. Zum Beispiel darüber, dass ihr Beide eine nie offen ausgesprochene Vereinbarung habt einen Umweg zum Louvre oder Palais Cardinal in Kauf zu nehmen, um euch nicht über den Weg laufen zu müssen." Mit einem Kopfschütteln machte Gabrielle klar, wie unglaublich albern sie das fand. In der Chevrette hatte sie wohl eine Kumpanin gefunden und Jussac mochte sich gar nicht weiter ausmalen, welchen Klatsch und Tratsch die beiden noch miteinander ausgetauscht hatten. „...weiß sie bestimmt. Hörst du mir zu?!"

Jussac blinzelte. „Natürlich, Liebste."

Gabrielle maß ihn zweifelnd und winkte schließlich ab. „Ach, schmor du doch in deinem eigenen Saft weiter, ich bringe die Kinder zu Bett!" Sie rauschte davon wie nur eine beleidigte Dame rauschen kann und der Leutnant der Gardisten befürchtete, dass sie ihm, gleichgültig wie sehr er sich auch sträubte, in dieser Angelegenheit helfen würde...


	16. XV - Annäherung

**XV - Annäherung**

D'Artagnan zog die Brauen zusammen und las den Dienstplan für den heutigen Tag noch einmal gründlicher. Eigentlich hatte er, wie an all den anderen Morgen zuvor, erwartet, seinen Namen wieder an dem alten Dienstboteneingang eingeteilt zu finden und darum nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Aushang in der Wachstube geworfen. Jemand trat neben ihn und äffte seinen ungläubigen Blick nach. Langsam drehte d'Artagnan den Kopf und seine finstere Miene ob dieses Spotts traf auf das sonnige Gemüt von Sorel, der ihn breit angrinste. „Es scheint, als hätten wir heute gemeinsam Wachdienst."

„Großartig." D'Artagnan war nicht in halb so schlechter Stimmung, wie er mit seiner knurrigen Antwort vorgab zu sein und Sorel schien ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu durchschauen. Die gemeinsamen Mittagessen der letzten Tage hatten den jungen Gardisten wohl darin bestärkt, sich nicht nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Sorel konnte nicht ahnen, wie gelegen d'Artagnan diese neue Kameradschaft kam. Ganz im Sinne von Rocheforts Auftrag, herauszufinden welcher Gardist mit Odette de la Nièvre unter einer Decke steckte – vielleicht sogar im wortwörtlichen Sinn. Sorel hob die Schultern. „Jussac hat Eure Strafe anscheinend ausgesetzt. Es wurde Zeit."

„Ja. Oder er hat sie verschärft." D'Artagnan wandte sich von der Wachliste ab und schritt voran. „Zum Haupttor, an der Rue St. Honoré." Den öffentlichsten Posten, den man sich denken konnte. Der wichtigste, nach dem sich jeder Gardist die Finger leckte. Wo d'Artagnan in seiner neuen Uniform von jedem Passanten bewundert werden konnte. Jussac stellte ihn auf den Präsentierteller. Wirklich großartig. Sorel folgte ihm auf dem Fuße und schien für sie beide beschwingt genug, um ganz Paris erobern zu können. „Nur die Besten werden für das Tor eingeteilt."

„Ah, und das sind wir? Es muss schlimm um die Truppe stehen."

„Schlimm genug, um aus den Reihen der Musketiere zu rekrutieren." stimmte Sorel mit einem ernsten Nicken zu. D'Artagnan schmunzelte ungewollt. „Sogar ihre Offiziere, um die Kompanie auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ich werde Euch zeigen, was anständiger Wachdienst bedeutet!"

„Ja, das wird sich Jussac dabei gedacht haben." Vielleicht täuschte sich d'Artagnan, aber Sorels Worte schienen von einem schwer deutbaren Unterton begleitet zu sein. Als ob Jussac tatsächlich irgendeinen Hintergedanken dabei verfolgt hätte, d'Artagnan von seinem einsamen Posten zu holen und endlich den anderen Gardisten zur Seite zu stellen. Neben dem Patrouillendienst, der inzwischen routiniert und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle verlief. Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Sein eigener Auftrag ließ ihn schon Absichten vermuten, wo keine waren.

Sie erreichten bald den pompösen Torbogen, in den das Haupttor eingelassen war. Der Bogen war breit genug, um eine Kutsche passieren zu lassen und so stabil gemauert, dass er jeder Belagerung problemlos standhalten würde. Sei es einem Angriff mit Kanonenkugeln oder einem Sturm mit Mistgabeln und Fackeln. Das pariser Stadttor wäre neidisch geworden, obwohl es ein schönes Wappen mit dem Wahlspruch _Fluctuat nec mergitur_ trug. Richelieu hatte über seinem Hauseingang die schnöde Inschrift _Palais Cardinal_ anbringen lassen. Verwechslungen mit einem anderen Stadtpalast wurden so ausgeschlossen, falls man eigentlich in den Louvre gewollt hätte...

Die Außenmauer war von prächtigen Säulen unterbrochen. Zwei weitere, kleinere Torbögen nahmen das Haupttor in die Mitte, sodass es im Grunde nicht nur einen, sondern gleich drei Eingänge von der Rue St. Honoré auf den Vorplatz gab. An dieser Stelle war d'Artagnan bei seinem ersten Besuch beinahe an Cahusac und Sorel gescheitert und nicht eingelassen worden. Sorel und er lösten die beiden bis dahin wachhabenden Gardisten ab und d'Artagnan ignorierte die fragenden und überraschten Blicke. Er gehörten jetzt zu einem Trupp von sechs Männern, die für die Sicherheit an den Toren zuständig waren. Zwei an jedem. Es wirkte nicht gerade wie zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit. Bei einem Sturm auf das Palais wären sie einfach überrannt worden.

Tatsächlich ging es hier allein um Repräsentation, also bezogen sie links und rechts vom Tor Aufstellung. D'Artagnan hatte den Federhut tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen als nötig und spähte unter der Hutkrempe auf die Straße hinaus. Niemand schien dem Wachwechsel besondere Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu haben und auch sonst waren die Leute, ob sie nun zu Fuß oder in einer Kutsche das Palais passierten, nicht sonderlich an den Uniformen interessiert. Man kümmerte sich um die eigenen Angelegenheiten. Von Sorel fing er sich allerdings einen allzu verständnisvollen Blick ein und umso schroffer lenkte d'Artagnan von sich ab, indem er fragte: „Also? Was hat Euch zu einem der Besten gemacht?"

Sorel plusterte sich auf wie ein stolzer Gallier, ein Gockel im roten Federkleid. Es war nur Theater, gespielte Selbstironie. D'Artagnan kannte den jungen Gardisten inzwischen gut genug, um ihn nicht als Aufschneider und Großmaul einzuschätzen. „Ich, Monsieur! Ich bin der beste darin-" Sorel rückte sein Barett zurecht, strich den Kragen glatt und machte sich bereit, seine größte Heldentat zu erzählen. „-Sohn zu sein." endete er auf einer halblauten Note und d'Artagnan hob eine Braue. „Vetternwirtschaft?"

„Einigermaßen annehmbar reiten, fechten und schießen kann ich auch!" verteidigte sich Sorel und d'Artagnan sah keinen Grund, ihm zu widersprechen. Er durfte an den Waffenübungen bislang vielleicht nicht teilnehmen, aber er hatte die anderen Gardisten beobachten können. Sorel war mehr als einigermaßen annehmbar, er war gut. Allein, ihm fehlte bislang die Gelegenheit sich zu beweisen. D'Artagnan beneidete ihn fast um diesen jugendlichen Leichtsinn, sich in den Krieg stürzen zu wollen und ein paar Narben mit nach Hause zu bringen. „Ihr seid also dank Fürsprache in der Garde des Kardinals?"

„Jeder ist das. Wir sind alle die besten Söhne und auf Empfehlung hier. Wir sind gut ausgebildet und der Kardinal zögert nicht, seine Leibgarde in die Schlacht zu senden."

„Ja. Ich weiß." D'Artagnan war dabei gewesen. Während der König seine Musketiere zurückhielt, schickte Richelieu die Gardisten an vorderste Linie wenn der Schlachtverlauf es so erforderte. Und da schlugen sie sich um ihr Leben, nicht alle kamen zurück und ihre Reihen wurden aufgefüllt mit neuen Söhnen. „Ich kam damals auch mit einem Empfehlungsbrief im Gepäck nach Paris." Welche Ironie, dass er in Rocheforts Hände fiel und d'Artagnan sich letztlich dem Kardinal empfohlen hatte. „Irgendwann hatte ich Seine Eminenz schließlich genug verärgert, um mich aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn zu befördern. Das passiert mit den Besten."

„Ihr sprecht von Eurem Leutnantspatent?" Sorel schien verwirrt. „Das klingt nach einer Belohnung, nicht nach Strafe."

„Weder noch. Es war eine Mahnung, dass ich fortan Verantwortung tragen würde. Nicht nur für meine Untergebenen, auch für mein eigenes Handeln." D'Artagnan schmunzelte bitter. „Ein Leutnant bleibt in seinem Arbeitszimmer und reist nicht durch die Welt, um politische Intrigen zu vereiteln."

Sorel erwiderte nichts darauf. Er hatte über die letzten Tage immer wieder Bruchstücke und Andeutungen aus d'Artagnans Vergangenheit gehört und sehr schnell begriffen, dass er dieses Thema nicht von sich aus weiter vertiefen sollte. Er war neugierig. Nicht nur, weil Bernajoux und Biscarat ihn um eine ehrliche Einschätzung des ehemaligen Musketiers gebeten hatten oder weil Elise dringend mehr über ihn erfahren wollte. D'Artagnan hatte eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen, man durfte nur nicht danach fragen. Sorel war sicher, nur noch etwas mehr Geduld und er könnte Jussac berichten, warum genau es zu dieser Versetzung in die Garde gekommen war und ob d'Artagnan damit irgendeine Absicht verfolgte. Außer der offensichtlichen, wieder in Lohn und Brot zu kommen. Noch etwas länger, und er könnte Elise sagen, dass hinter den verbitterten Worten, der finsteren Miene tatsächlich ein ehrbarer Charakter steckte. Ein paar Tage noch, und Sorel hatte einen echten Kameraden gewonnen. Dessen war er sicher.

„Nach der Wache ist für uns Dienstschluss. Ein paar Kameraden wollten in den 'Tannenzapfen'. Schließt Ihr Euch an?" Sorel hatte damit gerechnet, umgehend ein 'Nein' als Antwort zu bekommen. D'Artagnan war niemand, sich leichthin mit einstigen Feinden zu verbrüdern. Sorel konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn d'Artagnan nach dem unfreundlichen Empfang im Pferdemist hinter jeder freundlichen Einladung eine Falle vermutete. Darum überraschte es ihn, als der ehemalige Musketier nach einem Moment des Zögerns nickte und zurückfragte: „Was wird ausgeschenkt?"

In d'Artagnans Rücken, am Seitentor, wandten zwei Gardisten die Köpfe und starrten halb verärgert, halb ungläubig herüber. Sorel ignorierte die Kameraden. „Wein aus Anjou."

„Ausgerechnet!" entfuhr es d'Artagnan mit einem Auflachen und er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, bevor Sorel sich laut wundern konnte. „Nein, der Anjou ist schon in Ordnung. Aber ich werde ganz genau auf das Schankmädchen und ihre Hände achten."

„Warum das?"

„Eine Erfahrung mit vergiftetem Anjou genügt mir."

Jetzt war es an Sorel ungläubig zu starren und d'Artagnan hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit auch der anderen Gardisten. „Eine lange Geschichte und nicht sehr spannend." behauptete er und gratulierte sich dazu, erneut mehr von sich preis gegeben zu haben als er wollte. Sorel hatte eine sorglose, offenherzige Art an sich... am liebsten hätte man ihn erwürgt – wenn er sich nicht mit Sicherheit auch darüber noch gefreut hätte. D'Artagnan seufzte. „Verärgert niemals, wirklich _niemals,_ eine Frau. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

Die übrige Wachmannschaft schien anderer Meinung, aber sie wurde von einer Kutsche nebst berittenen Begleitern abgelenkt, die das Haupttor passieren wollten. Sorel übernahm die Formalitäten, vergewisserte sich über die Insassen und winkte schließlich die Besucher mit ihrer Bagage durch. D'Artagnan bemerkte die Krone auf der Seitentür der Kutsche. Offenbar eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit, die Seiner Eminenz ihre Aufwartung machen wollte. Nichts außergewöhnliches. Einer der Reiter wandte sich im Sattel um, als er das Tor passiert hatte und musterte die Gardisten, besonders einen von ihnen. Rasch wandte d'Artagnan sich wieder der Straße zu. Er war erkannt worden. Sollte er nicht eigentlich am Louvre stehen? Im Musketierrock? Warum stellte ihm diese Frage eigentlich niemand laut? Ah, weil das Urteil bereits feststand: Verräter.

Der Moment verstrich, Reiter und Begleitung verließen den Innenhof. Aber Sorel schien weiterhin sehr bestrebt, d'Artagnans Gedanken lesen zu wollen. Die Kunst der unbewegten Miene tat auch jetzt ihre Wirkung und Sorel stellte keine Fragen, auf die ihm nicht geantwortet worden wäre. Stattdessen meinte der junge Gardist: „Das war die Marquise von Saint-Véran. Sie verkehrt häufig im Palais."

„Ja. Sie ist mir bekannt."

„Ist das eine von diesen üblen Frauengeschichten? Mit Anjou?" Sorel wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als ihn ein vernichtender Blick traf. „Nein."

„Nein? Ich frage meine Quellen, wie gut Euch die Marquise tatsächlich bekannt ist." Offenbar wirkten vernichtende Blicke nicht beim selbstbewussten, frechen Sorel. Seine Neugier würde ihn irgendwann in Teufels Küche bringen und ob er sich auch dort trickreich wieder herausreden konnte, war zu bezweifeln. Überlistet hatte Sorel ihn trotzdem in dem Augenblick, als d'Artagnan über das Stöckchen sprang und antwortete: „Quellen. Gewiss doch."

„Jawohl! Ihre Kammerzofe ist eine gute Freundin von mir!"

D'Artagnans Blick fiel kurz auf den Ring, den Sorel trug. In den letzten Tagen hatte er immer wieder beobachten können, dass der junge Gardist von Zeit zu Zeit ganz gedankenverloren und liebevoll mit den Fingern über den Ring strich, ihn sacht zu den Lippen führte. Narr, durch und durch. „Ich verstehe."

Sorel war der Blick nicht entgangen. „So ist es nicht! Wirklich, sie ist nur eine Freundin. Eine Bekannte. Ganz flüchtig."

„Rote Haare, grüne Augen, meidet verspielt die Fugen zwischen den Bodenplatten wenn sie sich durch das Palais bewegt?" D'Artagnan fragte wie beiläufig und scheinbar mehr an dem Geschehen auf der Rue St. Honoré interessiert als an den Liebschaften des anderen. Beinahe entging ihm dadurch der nervöse Unterton, mit dem Sorel zurückfragte: „Ihr habt uns gesehen?"

„Ja. Gleich an meinem ersten Tag, auf meinem Posten. Ein hübsches Ding habt Ihr Euch da ausgesucht, die Kameraden müssen Euch beneiden." Den eigenen Neid, den eifersüchtigen Stich in der Brust ignorierte d'Artagnan. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, aber die Straße und die Passanten zu beobachten, half ihm dabei. War das dahinten, auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in einem Hauseingang nicht Pauger?

Sorel rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. „Elise Perrault. So heißt sie."

„Eine einfache Kammerzofe." D'Artagnan schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Aber Ihr unterstellt mir gleich eine Affäre mit einer Marquise!" Doch, das war Pauger. Sein ehemaliger Untergebener sah herüber und lehnte lässig im Hauseingang als er sicher sein konnte, dass d'Artagnan ihn bemerkt hatte. Pauger war eindeutig nicht zufällig hier. Sorel schien nichts aufzufallen, er gab kleinlaut zu: „Also gut, sie ist keine flüchtige Bekannte. Aber Elise ist auch wirklich nicht mehr als eine gute Freundin! Ich begleite sie bei Gelegenheit abends nach Hause, wenn es schon dunkel und zu gefährlich für eine junge Frau allein in Paris ist."

„Ein wahrer Kavalier." spottete d'Artagnan nur halbherzig, während er die Situation auf der anderen Straßenseite im Auge behielt. Pauger war nicht allein gekommen. In seiner Nähe fand sich eine Gruppe von drei Männern ein, die d'Artagnan als Freunde von Pauger erkannte. Sie unterhielten sich entspannt, lachten, klopften sich auf die Schultern – und sahen zum ehemaligen Leutnant der Musketiere hinüber. Pauger lächelte freundlich.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, scheint mir Elise ein Auge auf Euch geworfen zu haben." Sorel hob die Schultern. „Sie hat nach Euch gefragt."

„So? Ihr habt natürlich nur das Beste über mich berichtet. Etwa, dass ich eine feine Wirtin daheim habe." D'Artagnan hätte unter anderen Umständen sicherlich erfreuter darauf reagiert, dass seine Eifersucht unbegründet war und er sich sogar Chancen ausmalen durfte. Aber als Pauger nun den Kopf zur Seite wandte und seinen einstigen Vorgesetzten so darauf aufmerksam machte, dass dort hinten gerade noch weitere Verbündete die Szene betraten, legte d'Artagnan locker eine Hand auf den Degengriff. Es waren ehemalige Musketiere, mindestens fünf weitere Männer, die sich ausgesprochen gelassen dem Palais näherten. D'Artagnan hätte sie alle beim Namen nennen, die Verdienste jedes Einzelnen aufzählen können. Noch war alles friedlich, die Provokation bestand allein im Aufmarsch alter Weggefährten des Leutnants. Man wollte offenbar zeigen, dass ein Verrat nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben konnte.

Sorel fiel jetzt die angespannte Haltung des anderen auf und er musterte die Leute auf der Straße ebenso gründlich wie d'Artagnan. Inzwischen war es offensichtlich, dass sich einige der Passanten nicht zufällig diesen Ort ausgesucht hatten, um einen Plausch zu halten oder die hübsche Fassade des _Palais Cardinal_ zu bewundern. Pauger löste sich aus dem Hauseingang und im selben Moment wandten sich wie ein Mann auch die anderen dem Palais zu. Vereinzelt oder in kleinen Gruppen kamen sie näher und taten dabei nichts anderes, als miteinander zu schwatzen, derb zu scherzen oder einfach nur Präsenz zu zeigen.

Sie waren der Kardinalsgarde drei zu eins überlegen und d'Artagnan hätte laut und bitter auflachen mögen. Schon einmal hatte sich eine ansehnliche Zahl von Musketieren vor dem Palais versammelt, um Stärke und Zusammenhalt zu demonstrieren. Kameradschaft von ihrer besten Seite. Alle für Einen. Vor vielen Jahren waren sie für d'Artagnan gekommen, als der Kardinal nach ihm gerufen hatte und nicht feststand, ob er verhaftet werden würde oder unbehelligt das Palais wieder verlassen konnte. Jetzt wandten sie sich gegen ihn und ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nicht mehr zu ihnen gehörte.

Die übrige Torwache beobachtete unschlüssig den Auflauf direkt unter ihrer Nase. Sie schienen nicht sicher, ob die ehemaligen Musketiere nur provozieren wollten oder unmittelbar auf Ärger aus waren. Sorel löste sich von seinem Posten und trat neben d'Artagnan, eine Hand unter dem Kasack. D'Artagnan wusste, dass der junge Mann seine Pistole gegriffen hatte und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. „Es geht nur um mich." raunte er Sorel zu und sah zu den anderen Gardisten. Sie wirkten nervös, aber schienen bemüht, jede eindeutige Geste in ihre Richtung, jede hintergründige Bemerkung, die fiel, zu übergehen. Sorel ließ die Hand langsam sinken und diesen Moment suchte sich Pauger aus, um vorzutreten und allerfreundlichst d'Artagnan zu grüßen. „ _Monsieur le lieutenant."_

D'Artagnan nickte knapp. „Pauger." Er nahm die Hand vom Degengriff. Jedes falsche Wort konnte zu einem Gefecht auf offener Straße führen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Musketiere in den Straßen von Paris getötet wurden. Man würde sie beweinen. Die Gardisten des Kardinals dagegen hätte man bald vergessen. „Wünscht Ihr Einlass in das Palais?"

„Mitnichten. Es gehört sich, einen Offizier zu grüßen. Ich kann nicht unhöflich vorübergehen und damit eine Disziplinarstrafe riskieren." Pauger betonte d'Artagnans Rang so überdeutlich, dass für alle offensichtlich war: Man wusste von der Degradierung. Sie wollten es aus seinem eigenen Mund hören.

„Ah. So dachten wohl auch Robeaux, Moirod, Leroi und die übrigen?" erwiderte d'Artagnan mit Blick zu den anderen Männern. Als sie ihre Namen hörten, unterbrachen die Musketiere ihre scheinbar sorglosen Plaudereien und salutierten allzu lässig gegen den einstigen Leutnant. D'Artagnan nahm es zur Kenntnis. „Vorbildlich."

„Oh, ja!" Sorel überraschte nicht nur d'Artagnan damit, sich jetzt einzumischen. Er streckte Pauger eine Hand entgegen, die dieser rein aus Reflex ergriff und drückte sie kräftig. „Sorel." stellte er sich dabei so unbekümmert wie immer vor. „Ihr seid also einer der ehemaligen Musketiere? Monsieur d'Artagnan erwähnte Euch bislang mit keiner Silbe."

Das saß. Pauger war verblüfft genug, um die hintergründige Beleidigung mit nicht mehr als einem: „Oh?" zu erwidern. Ein paar der Musketiere murmelten sich etwas zu, andere zogen die Stirn in Falten. Sorels Hinweis darauf, wie unbedeutend Pauger in d'Artagnans Augen sein musste, hatten alle hören können. Aber weil Pauger nicht eben souverän reagierte, hielten auch sie sich zurück und warteten ab. Sorel entließ den anderen endlich aus seinem Griff. „Sollten wir uns in den nächsten Tagen nicht im Dienst begegnen, bin ich gespannt ein paar alte Kriegsgeschichten von Euch zu hören. Herr d'Artagnan schweigt sich dazu stets aus, was wir alle hier sehr bedauern."

Sorel hatte mit zwei Sätzen deutlich gemacht, dass d'Artagnan den Musketieren noch immer loyal verbunden war und niemals schlecht über sie sprach. Pauger wich zurück und seine Stimme war von demselben Zorn belegt, mit dem er d'Artagnan schon einmal einen Verräter genannt hatte. „Ja. Wir sollten uns nach Dienstschluss treffen."

„Ich werde da sein." - „Ich ebenso." - „Zählt auf mich!" - „Vergesst mich nicht!"

Das kam nicht von den Musketieren, die den Wortwechsel mit wachsendem Unmut verfolgten und nicht zu wissen schienen, wie sie auf die Offerte reagieren sollten. Die Gardisten hatten sich nicht von ihren Posten gerührt, ihre Pflicht nicht vernachlässigt. Aber sie riefen einer nach dem anderen, um ihrem Kameraden beizustehen. Sorel würde ein Duell niemals allein bestreiten müssen. Schweigen breitete sich unter den Musketieren aus, hin- und hergerissen, ob sie der Einladung zum Duell folgen sollten. Üblicherweise würden sie sich sofort ins Gefecht stürzen und entweder den Sieg erringen oder tapfer bis zum Ende standhalten. Aber Sorel hatte sie zweifeln lassen, ob sie mit Pauger auf der richtigen Seite standen. Alles hing nun an d'Artagnan und es wäre ein leichtes für ihn gewesen, sich der Herausforderung anzuschließen. Das Leben guter Männer aufs Spiel zu setzen. Für Nichts. „Meine alten Kriegsgeschichten sind oft genug erzählt worden. Eine Wiederholung macht sie nicht besser."

Pauger stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Sicher nicht. Auf einen anderen Tag, Messieurs." Er zog sich zurück und nahm dabei die ehemaligen Musketiere mit sich. Einer nach dem anderen verließen sie den Ort des Geschehens und nach kurzer Zeit war nichts mehr davon zu merken, dass es vor dem Palais beinahe zu einer Kriegserklärung gekommen war. D'Artagnan fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und sah zu Sorel hinüber, der ihn breit angrinste und entweder ein Lob oder ein väterliches Kopftätscheln zu erwarten schien. „Das war unvernünftig, rücksichtslos und mehr als nur anmaßend!" herrschte er den jungen Mann an, der augenblicklich in sich zusammenschrumpfte und auf seine Stiefelspitzen starrte. „Gut gemacht." fügte d'Artagnan leiser hinzu.

Sorel sah erst überrascht auf und dann lag in seinen Augen ein spitzbübisches Funkeln. „Sind wir die Besten?"

„Wir sind die Besten."


	17. XVI - Ausrücken

**XVI – Ausrücken**

Gustav Moraut zitterte am ganzen Leib, dabei verspürte er weder Angst noch Kälte. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgelaugt. Jeder Hoffnung beraubt. Wie viele Tage waren verstrichen? Er wusste es nicht. Seine Zelle war ein fensterloses Loch. Die Wände feucht, von Moos bewachsen. Fauliges Stroh diente ihm als Schlafstatt. Gustav war in Dunkelheit gefangen. Stand die Sonne am Himmel? War es tiefste Nacht? Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Ein Wärter suchte ihn unregelmäßig auf. Oftmals, wenn sein Geist sich gerade in gnädigen Schlaf geflüchtet hatte. Dann wurde die Tür zu seiner Zelle aufgerissen, man brüllte ihn an oder warf ihm ein Stück trockenes Brot hin. Aus dem Wasserkrug roch es faulig und mehr als einmal hatte Gustav sein karges Mahl wieder ausgespien. Es stank nach Krankheit und Pisse, um ihn herum, er selbst. Er nahm es längst nicht mehr wahr. Wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde, stach ihm das gelbe Flackern der Fackeln im Gang in die Augen. Es war kein wohltuendes Licht nach der unendlich langen Zeit in der Finsternis, es war schmerzhaft. Das war das einzige, was er noch spüren konnte. Schmerz. Er hieß ihn willkommen. Nicht, weil er sich dann lebendig fühlte. Sondern weil er überhaupt noch etwas fühlte.

Die Tränen waren schon lange versiegt, in gleicher Weise wie er jede Hoffnung verloren hatte. Gustav wartete auf das Ende, aber sein Körper war noch nicht so weit. Sein Körper kaute noch immer auf halb verschimmeltem Brot und schluckt abgestandenes Wasser, um zu überleben. Sein Körper hob jetzt eine Hand, deren Finger gebrochen und zerschunden waren, um die Augen vor dem Fackelschein zu schützen. Jemand betrat seine Zelle, keine der Wachen. Bessere Kleidung, ein ganz anderes auftreten. Von dem Mann ging eine kalte Bedrohung aus und Gustav wusste mit einem Schlag, dass heute seine letzten Stunden bevorstanden. Sein Henker war gekommen und er blickte mit unbewegter Miene auf ihn hinab. Gustav machte sich so klein wie möglich, kauerte an der feuchten Zellenwand und vergrub schützend seinen Kopf in den Armen.

„Wo ist sie?"

Die Frage. Immer wieder diese Frage. Gustav hatte sie schon tausendfach beantwortet. „Weißesnicht." brach es auch jetzt wieder aus ihm heraus. Ein kraftloses Wimmern. Sein Henker schwieg. „Ich weiß es nicht!" rief er verzweifelt und sackte dann wieder in sich zusammen.

„Ich glaube dir."

Gustav zuckte. Was? Er sah auf. Auf dem Gesicht seines Peinigers tanzten Schatten, der Widerschein der Fackeln spiegelte in seinen Augen; ein rotes Glühen um seine Silhouette. Gustav konnte nichts weiter erkennen, nur hören. Das Hämmern seines eigenen Herzens, seine rasselnden Atemzüge. „Ich glaube dir." wiederholte der Mann beinahe freundlich, sanft. Als spräche er zu einem Kind. Gustav weinte.

Als sein Schluchzen nach einer Weile verebbte, stand der Teufel ganz in seiner Nähe und musterte ihn. Beobachtete die gebrochene Gestalt zu seinen Füßen. Gustav zitterte stärker und plötzlich schüttelte ihn ein Lachen. Ein wahnsinniger Laut, der seiner Kehle entrann und bald erstarb. Ein Wasserkrug wurde ihm angeboten. Es roch gut. Frisch, klar. Gierig trank der alte Kammerdiener und hatte damit seine Seele verkauft.

„Wo ist Grinchamps? Fernand de Grinchamps?"

Gustav erstarrte. Die Frage war neu. Er konnte sie beantworten! Seine blutigen, rissigen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. Er war verloren. „Ich weiß es."

„Wo ist er?"

Und Gustav sagte dem Teufel alles.

* * *

Jussac zog die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns geräuschvoll hinter sich zu und zählte leise bis zehn, ehe er tief durchatmete. Erst dann hob er den Blick von seinen Händen, die er unbemerkt zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Mit erheblicher Willenskraft entspannte er seine Schultern und Finger. Er befand sich allein im Gang zwischen der Wachstube und dem Innenhof. Wohlweislich schienen sich nicht nur die Bediensteten, sondern auch die Gardisten unsichtbar gemacht zu haben, um ihrem Leutnant nicht in dieser Stimmung zu begegnen. Ein grimmiges Lächeln, mehr einem Zähnefletschen gleich, erschien in Jussacs Miene. Niemand da, den er anschreien konnte für die Zurechtweisung, die er sich grade von Luchaire eingefangen hatte.

Dem Hauptmann war ein Vorfall gestern vorm Haupttor zu Ohren gekommen. Gardisten, die sich beinahe zu einem verbotenen Duell verabredet hätten. Dem einen Verbrechen, dass Kardinal Richelieu bei Todesstrafe untersagt hatte. Seine eigenen Männer, die das Gesetz brachen! Luchaire wusste noch mehr. Von einem Besäufnis am Abend, um sich selbst und den Streit mit ehemaligen Musketieren zu feiern. Freilich war keinem der Gardisten etwas nachzuweisen. Sie hatten weder ihre Pflicht vernachlässigt noch war es wirklich zu Händel gekommen. Dennoch, so ein Vorfall durfte sich nicht wiederholen und Jussac stand dafür in der Verantwortung. Luchaire hatte sich unmissverständlich ausgedrückt. Was er nicht laut gesagt hatte, verstand sein Leutnant auch ohne Worte. Kurz vor der verdienten Altersruhe hatte Luchaire keine Nachsicht mehr mit Unruhestiftern in der Kompanie. Arrest, unehrenhafte Entlassung beim nächsten Anlass. Die Geduld des Hauptmanns war ausgereizt.

Jussac lenkte seine Schritte zum Innenhof. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Wie gern und mit welcher Freude er sich jetzt d'Artagnan vorgeknöpft hätte! Aber diesen verdammten Gascogner traf nicht die geringste Schuld. Im Gegenteil hatte er besonnen reagiert, Sorel und die anderen Gardisten vor unverzeihlichen Dummheiten bewahrt. Auch wenn man ihn vorläufig degradiert hatte, _war_ d'Artagnan ein guter Offizier in dieser und in jeder anderen Einheit. Jussac musste das anerkennen, genau wie die Annäherung, die zwischen den Gardisten und ihm stattgefunden hatte. Zugleich zeigte der Vorfall, dass d'Artagnans bloße Anwesenheit nichts als Ärger mit sich brachte.

Noch konnte Jussac nicht recht glauben, dass sich die Loyalitäten wirklich geändert hatten und sich d'Artagnan im Zweifel für seine neuen Kameraden entschied. Was jetzt? D'Artagnan wieder von jedem öffentlichen Posten abziehen, ihn verstecken und so tun, als sei er nicht da und damit klein beigeben vor der Provokation, die gestern stattgefunden hatte? Oder Luchaires Mahnung an den ehemaligen Musketierleutnant weitergeben und sich damit selbst aus der Verantwortung stehlen? Jussac schnaubte abfällig. Ganz sicher nicht, keines von beidem. Sturheit regte sich in ihm, aber ehe er eine dritte Möglichkeit näher greifen und sich entscheiden konnte, riss man ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jussac!"

Der Leutnant hielt abrupt inne. Drei Schritte, bevor er den Innenhof erreicht hatte, war doch noch jemand so dumm gewesen ihn aufzuhalten. „Rochefort." Der Stallmeister hielt eilig auf ihn zu und Jussac konnte ihm an der Miene ablesen, dass sich etwas von höchster Dringlichkeit ereignet hatte. Kurz stand ihm das Bild eines blassen, leichenstarren Kardinal Richelieu vor Augen, aufgebahrt im Bett hinter schweren Samtvorhängen. Jussac schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab. Richelieu war oft kränklich, aber über die letzten Tage hatten sich die Hustenanfälle gebessert und seine Kraft schien zurückgekehrt. Außerdem würde Rochefort mit einer solchen Nachricht sicher nicht zuerst den unbedeutenden Leutnant der Garde aufsuchen.

„Stellt eine Ronde zusammen, nur die besten Männer!" bellte Rochefort ihm entgegen, noch bevor er Jussac erreicht hatte. Der Leutnant ahnte, was das bedeutete. „Eine Verhaftung?" Es wäre nicht das erste Mal und tatsächlich wurde er bestätigt. „Grinchamps. Dieses Mal entkommt er nicht." Noch eine Mahnung mehr, die sich Jussac damit einfing. Er hielt sich mit einer scharfe Erwiderung zurück, zumal Rochefort offenbar keine Zeit verschwenden wollte. Fernand de Grinchamps... Wurden sie seiner jetzt endlich habhaft? Es war kein Ruhmesblatt für die Garde gewesen, als der Baron ihnen in einer unübersichtlichen Situation entkommen war. Die Gehöfte, Dörfer und Anwesen außerhalb der Stadtmauern waren bereits gründlich und erfolglos durchsucht. Wenn Rochefort jetzt nach der Garde rief, befand sich Grinchamps wahrscheinlich noch in Paris. Sein Versteck umstellt von Agenten und die Gardisten als offizielle Gewalt, um ihn abzuführen. Jussac nickte entschlossen. Es gab kein Entkommen mehr. „Wo ist er?"

Obwohl Rochefort es gerade noch so eilig gehabt hatte, nahm er sich jetzt die Zeit für eine beinahe amüsiert klingende Gegenfrage. „Was ist das beste Versteck?"

„Wo bereits gesucht worden ist." erwiderte Jussac gereizt. „Oder wo es so offensichtlich scheint, dass niemand auf die Idee käme dort nachzusehen. _Wo_ , Rochefort?" Nicht allein die Geduld des Hauptmanns hing heute nur noch am seidenen Faden. Jussac stand nicht der Sinn nach Spielchen und Wortgefechten. Als der Stallmeister ihm endlich Straße und Haus nannte, war Jussac kaum überrascht, seine Laune dafür auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt. Er hatte recht behalten: Wo schon gesucht worden war. Wo es zu offensichtlich schien, um es noch einmal zu überprüfen. „Irrtum ausgeschlossen?" Jussac stellte die Frage ohne große Hoffnung und ein Blick in Rocheforts ernste und doch auch irgendwie spöttische Miene, sagte alles. Der Leutnant nickte. „Ich stelle die Ronde unverzüglich zusammen."

„Gut, und Jussac?" Rochefort unterbrach den Leutnant dabei, im Geiste bereits die Männer für den Trupp auszuwählen. „Ja?"

„Nehmt d'Artagnan mit."

Jussac starrte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und brachte schließlich ein: „Ist das Euer Ernst?" hervor. Nur die besten Männer, sicherlich. Aber das war verrückt! Rochefort lächelte dünn. „Mir war es nie ernster. D'Artagnan wird Euch begleiten. Seine Kenntnisse über Grinchamps Zuflucht könnten für den Erfolg ausschlaggebend sein."

Jussac warf die Arme hoch und rief: „Oder er weigert sich und lässt sich eher totschießen als zu gehorchen! Am Ende entkommt Grinchamps erneut!"

„Seit wann unterstellt Ihr mir, dass ich nicht alle Möglichkeiten bedacht hätte?" fragte Rochefort ungerührt zurück und hob eine Hand, ehe Jussac ihm seine Meinung dazu ins Gesicht schleudern konnte. „Glaubt es mir, wenn ich sage: Es liegt in d'Artagnans eigenem Interesse, Grinchamps habhaft zu werden."

Jussac stutzte und musterte den Stallmeister dann skeptisch. „Ist das so, ja? Und wie könnt Ihr so sicher sein, dass d'Artagnan uns nicht in den Rücken fällt, sobald ihm aufgeht wohin wir unterwegs sind und warum?"

„Weil Ihr ihn für mich im Auge behaltet. Oder habt Ihr den Gefallen für mich schon vergessen?" Es war unmöglich zu sagen, ob Rochefort es mit der Frage ernst meinte oder sein Tonfall heimlich Belustigung barg. Jussac wischte die Bemerkung mit einer knappen Geste beiseite. „Nein, leider habe ich das nicht vergessen und auch wenn es mir jetzt langsam dämmert, was ich mir mit der Zusage aufgehalst habe: Weiß d'Artagnan ebenfalls von seinem eigenen Interesse in dieser Sache oder wollt Ihr ihn auf die Probe stellen?"

„Ja." beantwortete Rochefort die Frage auf eigentümliche Weise nichtssagend und trieb Jussac neuerlich fast zur Weißglut damit. Dem Leutnant war wohl weiterhin nicht vergönnt zu erfahren, warum genau d'Artagnan versetzt worden war. Spätestens jetzt deutete sich an, dass mehr dahinter steckte. „Darüber wird noch zu sprechen sein." knurrte Jussac zwischen den Zähnen und ließ es vorerst dabei bewenden. Jetzt gab es dringenderes und einen Vorteil brachte die Sache wenigstens mit sich: Heute würde sich entscheiden, ob d'Artagnan wahrhaftig die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Ob er als Gardist verlässlich war oder am Ende des Tages unter Arrest stand. Luchaire wartete nur auf einen letzten Vorwand, um den unliebsamen Musketierleutnant bei Befehlsverweigerung oder irgendeinem anderen schuldhaften Verhalten endlich loswerden zu können. Jussac musste wohl darauf vertrauen, dass Rochefort hier keine falsche Entscheidung traf und wirklich alle Möglichkeiten bedacht hatte. Der Stallmeister gab noch eine letzte Weisung mit auf den Weg. „Bringt Grinchamps nach der Festnahme sofort her, ohne großes Aufsehen zu erregen."

Jussac enthielt sich einer allzu sarkastischen Antwort. Ein Aufsehen, wenn nicht gar ein Aufruhr, würde sich kaum vermeiden lassen. Vielleicht blieb auf dem Weg von Grinchamps' Versteck bis zum _Palais Cardinal_ noch alles ruhig. Was geschehen mochte, wenn sich die Verhaftung herumsprach, würden die Gardisten im Nachhinein auszubaden haben. Oder sie hatten Glück und niemand erfuhr davon. Ha! Wunschdenken. Jussac wartete auf keine weitere Bestätigung. Er hatte seine Befehle verstanden und trat endgültig in den Innenhof hinaus, um seine Leute zusammenzurufen. Bernajoux, den besten Fechter. Biscarat, den Klügsten von ihnen. Cahusac, den Erfahrensten. Vier weitere, verdiente Gardisten, auf die Jussac sich verlassen konnte. Seine besten Männer. Und d'Artagnan.

Der ehemalige Leutnant der Musketiere sah verwundert herüber, als Jussac ihn zu den Waffen befahl und schien sich zu fragen, ob er seine Einteilung zu einer Patrouille auf der Wachliste überlesen hatte. Aber er kam sofort heran und gesellte sich neben Cahusac, als wäre dort schon immer sein angestammter Platz gewesen. Der ältere Gardist schien es als ebenso selbstverständlich anzusehen und ohne dass d'Artagnan fragen musste, raunte er heiser: „Sonderauftrag."

Jussac hatte es gehört und allenfalls seinen engsten Freunden Bernajoux und Biscarat fiel die besondere Anspannung auf, mit der ihr Leutnant sie gerufen hatte. Er bestätigte denkbar knapp und fügte an: „Haftbefehl. Fernand de Grinchamps."

D'Artagnan horchte auf und seine eigene Überraschung spiegelte sich in den Mienen der anderen Gardisten wider. Während d'Artagnan aber noch erstaunt darüber war, dass Rochefort offenbar so schnell Erfolg dabei gehabt hatte den Baron ausfindig zu machen, schien sich unter den Kameraden erst Erleichterung und dann Entschlossenheit auszubreiten. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Rochefort davon gesprochen, dass Grinchamps seiner Verhaftung einige Tage vor Odettes Flucht schon einmal entkommen war - Nachdem er versucht hatte, seine Verlobte direkt aus dem Palais zu entführen, unter den Augen des Kardinals und seiner Leibgarde.

D'Artagnan verstand, was in den Köpfen der anderen vorgehen musste und auch Jussac selbst wirkte voller wütendem Tatendrang, eine Schmach wieder gutzumachen. Zugleich fiel ihm der misstrauische Blick auf, mit dem der Leutnant ihn bedachte. D'Artagnan mühte sich um eine neutrale Miene. So hatte Rochefort ihn ebenfalls gemustert, als er ihm den Namen von Odettes Verlobten offenbart hatte. D'Artagnan konnte noch immer nicht deuten, was der Gedanke dahinter sein mochte. Sollte er Grinchamps kennen? Wusste Jussac inzwischen von seinem Auftrag, die de la Nièvre wiederzufinden? Es wäre zumindest eine Erklärung dafür, warum ausgerechnet d'Artagnan an der Verhaftung teilhaben sollte.

Ihm blieb keine Zeit, weiterhin darüber zu grübeln. Jussac kommandierte die Ronde aus dem Palais und führte sie zielstrebig durch die Straßen von Paris. D'Artagnan lief neben Cahusac und bildete mit ihm die Nachhut. Nicht nur der dienstälteste Gardist war schweigsam wie immer. Auch unter den übrigen Kameraden fiel kein einziges Wort. Bernajoux und Biscarat folgten direkt hinter Jussac und schienen dem Leutnant in seiner Entschlossenheit in nichts nachzustehen. Kurz fühlte sich d'Artagnan an seine eigenen besten Freunde erinnert, die ihm stets den Rücken gestärkt und freigehalten hatten. Es waren keine Worte nötig und obwohl ihm einige Fragen auf der Zunge brannten, schwieg auch der ehemalige Musketier.

Sie ließen bald den Louvre und die Pont Neuf _,_ unter der die Seine träge und stinkend dahinfloss, hinter sich und hielten sich weiter auf der Hauptstraße. Die Ronde war heute außergewöhnlich Mann stark, kein Passant wagte den neun Gardisten in die Quere zu kommen. Wenn nötig, eilte man gesenkten Blickes vorbei und hoffte, nicht beachtet zu werden. Auch d'Artagnan beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, je weiter sie voranschritten. Sollte ihr Ziel vielleicht der _Jardin du Luxembourg_ sein oder gar das Palais selbst? Nein, Jussac bog jetzt ab zur Kirche Saint-Sulpice, oder was nach dem Abriss von ihr übrig war. D'Artagnan hätte dem Straßenverlauf blind folgen können. Er kannte hier jedes Haus, jeden Pflasterstein unter den Stiefeln. Teufel, er hätte jeden Scheißhaufen beim Namen nennen können!

Cahusac wandte den Kopf, weil der ehemalige Leutnant der Musketiere mit jedem Schritt weiter zurückgefallen war. Fensterläden wurden geschlossen. Hinter spaltbreit geöffneten Türen beobachtete man misstrauisch die Patrouille. Man tuschelte, man wartete, man erkannte Monsieur d'Artagnan und fragte sich, warum er in die _Rue du Vieux-Colombier_ zurückgekehrt war. Hier gab es nichts mehr für ihn, nur ein leeres Haus – und doch wich d'Artagnan jetzt alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht, als ihm aufging: Ihr Ziel war das Hôtel de Tréville.


	18. XVII - Scharmützel

**XVII - Scharmützel**

Ein kräftiges Husten rief d'Artagnan zur Besinnung. Cahusac litt wegen seiner alten Kehlwunde öfter an trockenem Ausfall, deshalb reagierte keiner der übrigen Kameraden auf den heimlichen Weckruf. Mit brennenden Wangen und drei langen Schritten nahm d'Artagnan wieder seinen Platz ein und hörte auf zu zählen, wie oft ihm Cahusac jetzt schon aus der Klemme geholfen hatte, ohne je einen Dank dafür zu fordern. Irgendwann würde er seine Schulden bei ihm begleichen. Wenn das alles hier vorbei war. Die Patrouille setzte ihren Weg fort und d'Artagnans Ahnung wurde zur Gewissheit, als Jussac sie schließlich vor verschlossenen Toren halten hieß.

Das Hauptquartier der Musketiere ragte vor ihnen auf, ein prächtiges Anwesen mit Innenhof und Stallungen, ein Haushalt mit zahlreichen Lakaien, Mägden, Stallburschen, Dienstboten und dazu noch eine ganze Kompanie verdienter Soldaten, Raufbolde, Waffenbrüder; ein großer Trubel jeden Tag, der Besucher ebenso entzücken wie einschüchtern konnte. Früher. Jetzt war es hier so still, so verlassen, dass sich d'Artagnan schaudernd abwenden wollte und doch nicht anders konnte als die geschlossenen Tore anzustarren. Sie starrten abweisend zurück, jeder eiserne Beschlag, jede Niet, unverwandt und mit ungebrochenem Stolz gegenüber der Garde des Kardinals. Sie waren hier nicht willkommen.

D'Artagnan wusste, dass ein Hausmeier zurückgeblieben war zusammen mit einer geschrumpften Dienerschaft, um in der Abwesenheit des Hausherrn das Hôtel nicht verkommen zu lassen. Am Anfang hatten noch jeden Tag die Musketiere das Hôtel trotzig aufgesucht, gezeigt, dass sie noch da waren und die Auflösung ihres Korps nicht einfach so hinnahmen. Bis sie nach und nach in andere Truppen abberufen oder ins Feld gesandt wurden. Am Ende waren nur d'Artagnan, Pauger und wenige andere übrig geblieben, bis auch die Letzten aufgegeben hatten. Es fühlt sich falsch an, hier zu sein. Es _war_ falsch, auf diese Weise zurückzukehren.

Jussac schien zu eingenommen von ihrer Mission, um sich solchen zaudernden Gedanken hinzugeben. Eile war geboten, denn ihre roten Uniformen waren in diesem Stadtteil so unbeliebt wie kaum irgendwo anders. Deshalb also neun Gardisten, um einen einzelnen Mann zu verhaften. Sie mussten sich selbst schützen vor dem Zorn der Anwohner, die jedem Freund der Musketiere sofort zur Hilfe geeilt wären. D'Artagnan maß den anderen Leutnant mit neuem Respekt und riss sich zusammen. Es war nur ein Haus, gottverflucht! Grinchamps sollte hier sein? Dann würden sie jetzt da reingehen und ihn holen, diesen Ort schnell wieder verlassen und alles wäre gut!

Jussac wandte sich vom Tor ab und in den wenigen Schritten, die es brauchte bis er vor d'Artagnan stand, führten sie ein stummes Blickduell. Keiner unterlag oder wich zurück. Die anderen Gardisten wagten nicht, zwischen die Fronten zu geraten und beobachteten Straße und Hôtel. Es war auffällig ruhig dafür, dass gerade ein feindlicher Aufmarsch stattfand. Das Haus selbst hatte beinahe die Ausmaße eines Palais und zählte zwei Stockwerke. Es schloss direkt an die Nachbargebäude an und verfügte über keine eigene Außenmauer außer der Front. Die Fenster waren hübsch aufgereiht im immer selben Abstand, manche tief genug um von ihnen auf die Straße zu springen. Das Dach lief spitz zu, hatte aber einen breiten First, über den man laufen konnte. Die Sonne stand um diese Jahreszeit recht tief und so warf das Gebäude lange Schatten, in denen es sich gut verbergen ließ. Ideal für Rocheforts Agenten, wie d'Artagnan mit einiger Bitterkeit dachte. Jussac gab sich nicht mit den Befindlichkeiten eines ehemaligen Musketiers ab und fragt ihn geradeheraus: „Wie viele Nebeneingänge gibt es?"

„Zwei. Eine Tür für die Dienstboten, ein Lieferanteneingang zum Weinkeller. Beide befinden sich auf der rückwärtigen Seite." D'Artagnan war nicht danach sich über Jussacs verblüffte Miene zu amüsieren. Ja, er hatte ohne Zögern geantwortet und sein Wissen über das Hôtel preisgegeben. Sollten die anderen darüber denken, was sie wollten. Dass er sein letztes Fünkchen Ehre gerade aufgab oder nicht den Anstand besaß, wenigstens so zu tun als scheue er vor diesem weiteren Verrat zurück. Jussac maß ihn mit einem kritischen Blick. „Und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Wenn Ihr geheime Zugänge vermutet, muss ich Euch enttäuschen. Ich weiß von keinen, es ist ein normales Stadthaus." erwiderte d'Artagnan mit so wenig Sarkasmus, wie es ihm möglich war und sah zum Tor. „Ihr werdet anklopfen müssen, ich habe keinen Schlüssel."

Jussac stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus und befahl dann vier der Gardisten, sich zu den Nebeneingängen zu begeben und dort Posten zu beziehen. Er musste nicht viele Worte verlieren, es genügten knappe Gesten und jeder kannte seine Aufgabe. Sie machten das hier offenbar nicht zum ersten Mal. Die Fluchtwege waren für Grinchamps also versperrt, blieb noch das Haupttor. „Cahusac, Bernajoux! Ihr wartet hier!"

Die beiden Gardisten bestätigten und d'Artagnan fing einen prüfenden Blick von Biscarat gegen sich auf. Der andere Gascogner schien abzuwägen, ob ihm zu trauen war wenn sie nun zu dritt dort hinein gingen. D'Artagnan konnte es ihm kaum verübeln, er hätte sich selbst ebenfalls genauestens im Auge behalten. Jussac ging ein erhebliches Risiko ein, den ehemaligen Musketier als Begleitung auszuwählen, um die letzten Bewohner des Hôtels aufzuscheuchen. Offenbar wog der Vorteil, dass sich d'Artagnan hier bestens auskannte, die Gefahr, dass er ihnen im entscheidenden Moment in den Rücken fallen könnte, auf. Trotzdem knurrte ihm Jussac jetzt noch zusätzlich ein: „Ihr bleibt in der Nähe." zu, was d'Artagnan mit einem stoischen „Jaherr" quittierte.

In den rechten Torflügel war eine zusätzliche Tür eingelassen, für Momente wie diesen da das Haupttor für die Nacht bereits geschlossen war, aber noch jemand späten Einlass begehrte. D'Artagnan hatte oft genug davor gestanden, wenn sich noch eine dringend nötige Änderung an der Wachliste ergeben hatte oder es andere wichtige Nachricht zu überbringen galt. Als Jussac jetzt den Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes, der einen eisernen Ring im Maul trug, schlug, geschah nichts. Das war zu erwarten gewesen, wahrscheinlich beobachtete man die Garde schon eine ganze Weile vom Fenster aus. Warum unerwünschten Gästen öffnen? Hier im Namen des Kardinals Einlass zu fordern, war sinnlos und Jussac ersparte ihnen allen sich dieser Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben. Grinchamps war längst vorgewarnt, trotzdem mussten sie in das Hôtel hinein, um die Ratte aus ihrem Versteck zu treiben. Der Leutnant schlug noch einmal ohne große Erwartungen an und trat dann zurück, um zu den Fenstern hinauf zu sehen. „Wer ist das?"

Die Frage galt d'Artagnan, der jetzt ebenfalls den Blick zum Fenster hob und sich damit endgültig unter dem Federhut zu erkennen gab. „Monsieur Martel." Er nickte grüßend zu der Gestalt am Fenster hinauf, ein älterer Herr im feinen Livree, das Haar schütter und grau und im Gesicht jetzt ein Ausdruck maßloser Verblüffung, den ehemaligen Leutnant unter den Gardisten zu sehen. „Der Hausmeier." Er hob die Stimme und rief hinauf: „Heda, Étienne!"

Widerwillig wurde das Fenster geöffnet und hinter einer spitzen Nase folgte eine sauertöpfische Miene, aus der die Ronde gemustert wurde. „ _Monsieur le lieutenant_." Martels Stimme troff nur so vor Verachtung, d'Artagnan überhörte es geflissentlich und bat höflich, aber bestimmt: „Öffnet uns das Tor!"

„Kardinalisten in dieses Haus lassen?" Der Hausmeier lachte höhnisch auf. „Wie käme ich dazu? Nicht einmal für Euch, Chevalier!" Ein wenig Respekt schien d'Artagnan noch bei Martel zu genießen, wenn er zumindest mit Rang und Titel beschimpft wurde. Mit sehr viel mehr Nachdruck wiederholte der ehemalige Musketier: „Ich ersuche um Einlass."

Der Hausmeier zögerte eingedenk dieses Tonfalls, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Hinter seiner Stirn arbeitete es, was jetzt die klügste Vorgehensweise war. D'Artagnan ahnte seine Gedanken. Wenn sich Grinchamps wirklich im Hôtel aufhielt, war es dumm der Garde Zutritt zu gewähren. Andererseits würde sie auch nicht einfach so abrücken, sondern mit Verstärkung wiederkommen. Es war niemand mehr da, der ein Recht auf den Hausfrieden durchgesetzt hätte, wenn sie einfach das Tor aufbrachen. „Also gut!" Martel verschwand vom Fenster und d'Artagnan reihte sich wieder brav hinter Jussac ein. Der Leutnant nickte Bernajoux und Cahusac zu, ihnen von der Straße aus den Rücken zu decken, dann rückte er zur Seite und überließ seinen Platz am Tor d'Artagnan. Es hatte sich schon bezahlt gemacht den Musketier dabei zu haben, dafür trat er bereitwillig die Führung ab, bis sie sich wirklich Zutritt verschafft hatten. Außerdem würde eine Kugel zuerst d'Artagnan treffen, falls Martel Haus und Hof verteidigen wollte.

Solche zynischen Gedanken behielt d'Artagnan freilich für sich und schließlich waren Geräusche hinter dem Tor zu vernehmen. Schlüsselrasseln, ein Klicken im Schloss, ein Riegel, der aufgeschoben wurde und dann schwang die Tür nach innen auf. Martel machte noch keine Anstalten, den Weg freizugeben und so musste d'Artagnan an ihm vorbei drängen, Jussac und Biscarat folgten ihm auf den Fuße. Der Protest des alten Hausmeiers wurde im Keim erstickt, als Jussac herrschte: „Rührt Euch nicht! Grinchamps! Wo ist er?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht!" Mit dieser Antwort war zu rechnen gewesen, aber bevor Jussac seiner Forderung gewaltsam Nachdruck verleihen konnte, trat d'Artagnan dazwischen und riss das Wort an sich. „Wir werden uns umsehen. Die Dienerschaft bleibt unbehelligt."

Biscarat sah fragend zu seinem Leutnant, dem das eigenmächtige Handeln d'Artagnans sichtlich nicht schmeckte. Aber Jussac nickte knapp und hieß Biscarat, die Hoftür wieder zu verriegeln. Dann knurrte er Martel an: „Ihr begleitet uns, schließt die Räume auf." Dem Hausmeier blieb nichts anderes übrig als dem Befehl unwillig Folge zu leisten, zumal d'Artagnan ihn jetzt am Arm fasste. Sein Griff war nicht so ruppig, wie es vielleicht nötig gewesen wäre. Er stützte den Alten mehr, als ihn wirklich zu bedrängen, während sie den Hof jetzt zum Hauseingang hin überquerten. D'Artagnan hoffte, dass sein Versprechen gegenüber der Dienerschaft nicht allzu leichtfertig gewesen war.

Auf der Schwelle ins Haus erlaubte sich d'Artagnan kein weiteres Zögern vor Jussac und Biscarat und trat ein. Wieder schlug ihm diese ungewohnte Stille entgegen, eine Grabesstille, die ihm in den Ohren dröhnte. Wo sonst auf der breiten Aufgangstreppe immer ein reger Betrieb geherrscht hatte, sodass allenfalls ein Offizier, ein vornehmer Herr oder eine hübsche Dame sich unbehelligt einen Weg an den Musketieren vorbei hätten bahnen können, war jetzt alles verlassen. Keine Scheingefechte, keine Kartenspiele, keine derben Scherzworte mehr. Keine Weibergeschichten auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz und kein Hofklatsch im Vorzimmer zum Kabinett des Hauptmanns.

„Herr?" Martels Stimme zitterte leicht, als er sich leise fragend an d'Artagnan wandte. Der ehemalige Musketier blinzelte und entschied: „Von den Wirtschaftsräumen zu den Privatzimmern." Er hoffte inständig, dass Grinchamps es sich im Weinkeller eingerichtet hatte und sie nicht Trévilles Schlafzimmer durchwühlen mussten.

Jussac und Biscarat folgten ihnen dicht auf, immer misstrauisch eine Hand am Degen oder der Pistole. Ab und zu erhaschten sie den Blick auf eine verschreckte Dienstmagd oder einen überraschten Lakaien, während sie sich durch das Haus bewegten. Ihre Schritte hallten von den hohen Decken wieder und mehr als ein Möbelstück war zum Schutz vor dem Staub abgedeckt. Natürlich wurden sie in den Wirtschaftsräumen nicht fündig, nicht in den Kammern für die Diener und auch die Kellerräume waren nichts weiter als verlassene Orte, so gründlich sie auch suchten. Also stiegen sie die Treppe nach oben, allerdings lenkte d'Artagnan seine Schritte am Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns ohne Halt vorbei. Jussac beharrte nicht darauf, dort nachzusehen.

Die Privaträume musste Martel wirklich einen nach dem anderen aufschließen. Seit Monaten waren die Zimmer nicht betreten worden, außer um sie zu lüften. Teils lagen noch Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett, als würde die Hausherrin gleich zurückkehren und sich für eine Gesellschaft umkleiden. Madame de Tréville hatte wohl nur das nötigste einpacken können, ihre Lieblingsstücke. Vielleicht würden einige Möbel noch später abgeholt. Sobald wirklich jede Rückkehr aus der Verbannung ausgeschlossen war. Zwei Stunden lang durchsuchten sie jedes Zimmer, jede Ecke, jede Versteckmöglichkeit. Nichts. Vor der letzten Tür zögerte Martel und wandte sich direkt an Jussac. „Hier sind die Kinderzimmer."

„Öffnet!" Widerwillig schloss der Hausmeier auf und gab den Raum frei. D'Artagnan spähte nicht hinein, diese Neugier überließ er ganz Biscarat. Doch auch Jussac musterte nur flüchtig das Zimmer und wandte sich bald vom Anblick vergessener Holzspielzeuge und Puppen ab. Seine Gedanken wanderten kurz zu seinen eigenen Kindern, Mathilde und Lucas. Er schüttelte Kinderlachen und -weinen ab. „Hier ist nichts. Waren das alle Zimmer?"

„Ja, Monsieur. Jedes einzelne." zischte Martel und wand seinen Arm endlich aus d'Artagnans Griff. Der ehemalige Musketier ließ ihn und wartete ab, was Jussac nun entscheiden würde. Der Leutnant verzichtete auf leere Drohungen gegen Martel. „Wir gehen."

Jussac wandte sich abrupt um und schritt zurück zur Treppe, hinunter in den Hof. D'Artagnan fragte sich für einen flüchtigen Moment, ob den anderen Leutnant die Stille hier genauso verfolgte, wie ihn selbst. Der alte Martel konnte den weit ausgreifenden Schritten der drei Soldaten nicht so schnell folgen, so hatten die Männer einen ordentlichen Vorsprung, als sie schließlich das Haupttor erreichten. Jussac schüttelte wütend den Kopf und sagte nur für seine Begleiter hörbar: „Grinchamps muss hier sein. Martel führt uns an der Nase herum."

„Das glaube ich nicht."

„Was _Ihr_ glaubt oder nicht, tut nichts zur Sache, d'Artagnan!"

„Wirklich? Und warum bin ich dann hier?"

„Rocheforts Anweisung. Ich hätte Euch keinen Fuß breit hier rein setzen lassen. Vielleicht fällt Euch jetzt im Nachhinein doch noch ein weiterer Fluchtweg für Grinchamps ein?"

D'Artagnan ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Biscarat musste dazwischen treten. „Haben wir wirklich alles gesehen? Wir waren nicht im Kabinett des Hauptmanns."

„Dort ist nichts." erwiderte d'Artagnan scharf und zeigte auf ein bestimmtes Fenster. „Ihr könnt es von hier aus einsehen, es ist verlassen." Biscarat nickte und musterte eingehend die Fassade des Hôtels. Sein Blick wanderte über die Fenster nach oben und gerade als Jussac endgültig zum Aufbruch befehlen wollte, fragte der Gascogner: „Was ist mit dem Dach?"

Die Offiziere stutzen. Gewiss, zwischen der obersten Etage und dem Spitzdach wäre noch genug Platz für einen Hohlraum. „Es gibt eine Bodenluke." meinte d'Artagnan nachdenklich und musste unmittelbar darauf einem Griff von Jussac an seinen Kragen ausweichen. Der andere Leutnant setzte ihm erbost nach. „Das fällt Euch jetzt ein?!"

„Ich habe nicht daran gedacht!" verteidigte sich d'Artagnan mit dem Rücken zum Tor und hielt sich bereit, falls Jussac ihn an Ort und Stelle verdreschen wollte. Der andere Leutnant begnügte sich jedoch damit, dicht vor ihn zu treten und zwischen den Zähnen hervorzubringen: „Dann denkt jetzt noch einmal gut nach: Werdet Ihr diese Luke finden?"

„Ja." D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn und ahnte, dass Jussac sich gerade einen Plan zurecht gelegt hatte. „Ich werde allein hinein gehen?"

„Richtig erkannt. Martel traut Euch, werdet ihn los." Wenn d'Artagnan die Dienerschaft wirklich aus der Sache heraushalten wollte, dann erhielt er jetzt die Gelegenheit; bevor sie mit mehr Männern zurückkehrten und alle zum Verhör verhafteten. „Wir kommen vom Nachbarhaus über das Dach und schneiden Grinchamps den Weg ab, falls er darüber flieht." Jussac öffnete die Tür und ließ Biscarat auf die Straße hinaustreten. „Ihr solltet nicht scheitern."

D'Artagnan bekam keine Gelegenheit für eine scharfe Erwiderung, denn schon fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und der alte Hausmeier ging ihm die letzten Schritte über den Hof entgegen. Martel war die Auseinandersetzung am Tor aus der Ferne nicht entgangen, wenn er auch kein Wort hatte verstehen können. Umso misstrauischer musterte er den ehemaligen Leutnant. D'Artagnan hob die Schultern. „Ich habe mir etwas Zeit von Jussac erbeten, um privat einen letzten Rundgang zu machen. Ihr erlaubt?" Es war eine rhetorische Frage und er wartete keine Antwort ab. Wieder überquerte er in Begleitung den Hof und betrat das Haus. Martel war alles andere als angetan davon, aber er schien sich wohl zu sagen, dass er nur noch das hier überstehen musste, dann war er die Garde des Kardinals endgültig los. „Wohin wollt Ihr?"

„Einmal noch in das Arbeitszimmer. In Erinnerungen schwelgen und Jussac versichern, dass sich dort wirklich nicht das Gespenst versteckt, das er jagt. Ich habe mir gerade fast eine Abreibung dafür eingefangen, ihm bewusst nicht das Kabinett gezeigt zu haben." D'Artagnan schien überzeugend genug für den anderen zu sein. Martel öffnete ihm das Arbeitszimmer und dieses Mal zögerte d'Artagnan wirklich auf der Schwelle. Der Raum war verwaist, ganz wie er Jussac versichert hatte. D'Artagnan trat schweigend ein und seine Finger streiften im Vorbeigehen über den leeren Schreibtisch ohne ihn ganz zu berühren. Er ging ans Fenster und blickte über den Hof und die Straße. Er konnte Bernajoux und Cahusac vor dem Tor von hier aus nicht sehen, aber war überzeugt von ihrer Anwesenheit. Niemand kam ungesehen hinaus. D'Artagnan lauschte und vermisste das Ticken der Standuhr. Er vermisste so vieles und fuhr zusammen, als Martel ihn unvermittelt fragte: „Werdet Ihr erpresst, Herr?"

D'Artagnan wandte sich erstaunt dem Hausmeier zu. In Martels zerfurchtes Gesicht hatten sich über die letzten Wochen neue Falten gegraben und er schien nur mit Mühe seine stolze Haltung zu bewahren. Sorge lag in seinem Blick. Sie galt nicht d'Artagnan, auch wenn seine Frage es beinahe vermuten ließ. Erpressung? Es schien für Martel die einzige nachvollziehbare Erklärung dafür zu sein, den einst ehrbaren Leutnant der Musketiere in der falschen Uniform wiederzusehen. Vielleicht war seine Vermutung nicht so abwegig, wie es erst schien und d'Artagnan lächelte schmal. „Ihr seid der erste, der wirklich fragt."

„Herr?"

D'Artagnan winkte ab. „Nein, ich habe mich freiwillig in den Dienst des Kardinals begeben."

„Warum?" Ermutigt davon, dass d'Artagnan ihn für seine unverfrorene Frage nicht zurechtwies, wagte Martel nachzuhaken. Der Leutnant zögerte. Er konnte dem treuen Hausmeier nicht von seinem Auftrag berichten. Aber er hatte genug davon, alle alten Weggefährten in völligem Unwissen zu lassen und sich stets rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Richelieu hat mir ein Angebot unterbreitet: Wenn ich mich bewähre, werden die Musketiere wieder eingesetzt. Er legt ein gutes Wort bei Seiner Majestät für Monsieur de Tréville ein. Ich konnte nicht ablehnen."

Martel sagte nichts darauf. Er schien d'Artagnan zwar zu glauben, nicht aber den Versprechungen des Kardinals. Schließlich seufzte der alte Hausmeier. „Dann bewährt Euch, Monsieur. Aber Freunde werdet Ihr hier keine mehr haben."

D'Artagnan nickte und sein Blick ging erneut zum Schreibtisch. Nie wieder würde er dort sitzen, wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst. Er mochte selbst zum neuen Kapitäns-Leutnant befördert werden, aber dieses Haus hatte als Hauptquartier ausgedient. Selbst wenn Monsieur de Tréville zurückkehrte, es würde nie mehr sein wie früher. „Gesteht Ihr mir ein paar Minuten allein zu? Ich verspreche, danach werde ich das Hôtel nicht mehr behelligen."

„Ein paar Minuten." Martel gab der Bitte nur widerwillig nach, aber er verließ das Kabinett und bald verklangen seine Schritte auf der Treppe. Wahrscheinlich würde er d'Artagnan im Hof erwarten, um ihm ein letztes Mal die Tür zu öffnen. Es blieben wenige Minuten, bis irgendein anderer Diener nachsehen kam, ob der Leutnant seinen nostalgischen Gefühlen genug nachgehangen hatte und endlich verschwinden würde. 

* * *

Während sich d'Artagnan ungesehen aus dem Arbeitszimmer stahl, durch das Hôtel huschte und sich der Bodenluke näherte, folgte Biscarat seinem Vorgesetzten zum Nachbarhaus. „Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? D'Artagnan da drinnen allein Grinchamps aufscheuchen zu lassen, meine ich."

„Nein." Jussac hatte sich nicht mit langen Erklärungen für Bernajoux und Cahusac aufgehalten, sondern war sofort der Straße ein Haus weiter gefolgt. „Ich schlage nur zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe."

„Verstehe." Biscarat ließ das Thema fallen und dachte sich seinen Teil dazu. Fliege eins: Grinchamps verhaften. Fliege zwei: D'Artagnan eine Chance geben. Biscarat konnte den ehemaligen Musketier nicht recht einschätzen. Einerseits hatte er alle Befehle ohne Wenn und Aber befolgt, sein Wissen geteilt. Andererseits hatte er einen merkwürdigen Gedächtnisverlust über den Dachboden erlitten. Vielleicht hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt und zuvor wirklich nicht daran gedacht? Biscarat konnte es beinahe nachvollziehen, wenn er sich vorstellte, er selbst fände sich in einem von Mann und Maus verlassenen _Palais Cardinal_ wieder. Dass in einer solchen Situation die Gedanken rasten und etwas Wichtiges übersehen werden konnte, war einleuchtend.

Jussac musste ähnlich gedacht haben und Biscarat stellte seine Anweisungen nicht infrage. Manchmal schien ihm der Freund lediglich zu großmütig und fair, sogar Feinden gegenüber. Er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich die gesamte Dienerschaft inzwischen verhaften lassen und diese Bodenluke selbst ausfindig gemacht. Hoffentlich war es das Risiko wert, dachte Biscarat noch als sie schließlich am Nachbarhaus anschlugen und nach Einlass verlangten. Es dauerte eine geraume Weile bis man auf ihre Forderung reagierte und am Ende öffnete ihnen nicht irgendein Lakai, sondern ein Agent aus ihren eigenen Reihen. Jussac wirkte weit weniger überrascht als Biscarat, er schien den Mann sofort als einen von Rocheforts Spionen zu erkennen. Der Stallmeister hatte offenbar vorgesorgt und eine Mausefalle eingerichtet.

„Wir müssen auf das Dach." erklärte Jussac grimmiger Miene und versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was mit den eigentlichen Bewohnern geschehen war. Ob sie in Geiselhaft waren, noch im Haus oder an einen unbekannten Ort abgeführt. Es war schwer einzuschätzen, seit wann das Gebäude von den Agenten des Kardinals besetzt war. Vielleicht hatten sie sich hier eingenistet seit das Hôtel de Tréville so gut wie verlassen war. Grinchamps hatten sie jedenfalls nicht früher aufspüren können, falls er ihnen wirklich schon die ganze Zeit über von nebenan eine lange Nase drehte. Ob Rochefort von hier Meldung bekommen hatte, dass der Baron sich im ehemaligen Hauptquartier der Musketiere versteckte? Jussac wusste es nicht und verschwendete auch keine Zeit mit Spekulationen.

Der Agent nickte knapp und führte die beiden Gardisten nach oben. Jussac und Biscarat verschafften sich einen groben Überblick über die Aufteilung der Räume und Treppen und legten sich ihren besten Rückweg zurecht. Auch wenn das Haus unter ihrer Kontrolle stand, die Erfahrung hatte sie gelehrt auf einen Hinterhalt vorbereitet zu sein. Biscarat dachte spöttisch daran, dass sie nicht zuletzt d'Artagnan diese Lektion zu verdanken hatten. Damals, als sie eine Mausefalle ausgerechnet in dem Haus eingerichtet hatten, in dem d'Artagnan als junger Rekrut eine Mansarde bewohnte und eine Affäre mit der Hausherrin hatte. Constance Bonacieux, die sie verhaften sollten und die ihnen wegen eines ausgesprochen dreisten Kadetten entkommen war. Wie hatten sie ihn verflucht! Heute sollte d'Artagnan auf ihrer Seite stehen? Biscarat glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals quitt sein würden, gleich welche Scherze sich das Schicksal noch erlaubte.

Der Agent stieg mit ihnen über eine schmale Treppe vom obersten Stock auf den Dachboden. Offenbar wurde der Raum von den Mägden und Dienern häufig genutzt, um von hier Gerätschaften für den täglichen Haushalt zu holen oder um Dinge zu verwahren, die für lange Zeit nicht mehr benötigt wurden. Einige ungenutzte Möbel standen hier, ähnlich abgedeckt wie im Hôtel de Tréville. Biscarat erkannte unter weiten Laken die Umrisse von Kommoden, Schränken und Sesseln. Der Agent erhellte mit einem Öllämpchen den Raum, denn es gab keine Fenster durch die jemals ein Sonnenstrahl von draußen eingefallen wäre. Wohin kein Licht reichte, wehten Spinnweben in einem kaum merklichen Luftzug. Die Bodendielen knarrten bei jedem Schritt und Biscarat ging geduckt, um sich nicht an einem Querbalken zu stoßen. Einmal meinte er einen quiekenden Schatten davon huschen gesehen zu haben. In der Nacht jagten hier die Katzen und lauschten auf das beständige Nagen und Fiepen vom Ungeziefer in den Polstern.

„Wie kommen wir auf das Dach?" Biscarat hatte unbewusst die Stimme gesenkt und der Agent deutete auf eine Stelle am hinteren Ende des Dachbodens. Biscarat ging auf, dass er den Namen ihres Verbündeten nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit, sie waren sich einander fremd und unbedeutend. Es genügte zu wissen, dass sie alle im Dienst des Kardinals standen. Er dauerte nicht lang, da erhellte das Öllämpchen eine alte Leiter. Sie führte zu einer weiteren Luke schräg über ihnen. Jussac übernahm wieder die Führung und stieg die Sprossen hinauf. Oben konnte er einen Riegel zur Seite schieben, dann stemmte er die Luke auf, erst nur einen Spalt. Das Dach erstreckte sich vor ihnen, es grenzte unmittelbar an das Hôtel de Tréville an. Nur ein kleiner Sprung und man hatte das Gebäude gewechselt. Die Holzschindeln waren von Moos bewachsen, aber intakt. Der Dachfirst war drei Fuß breit, Jussac fuhr mit einer Hand über das Holz. Nicht zu glatt, sie konnten gefahrlos darüber laufen.

Er klappte die Luke vollständig auf und kletterte hinaus. Sofort zerrte ein eisiger Wind an seiner Uniform, aber Jussac geriet nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht. Dafür war der Wind nicht stark genug, umso wütender fauchte er um ihn herum und rüttelte an den Holzschindeln. Biscarat folgte kurz darauf und spähte zu den Seiten hinunter. „Wir sind ziemlich weit oben."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken über die Höhe, sondern wie schnell dir die Tiefe entgegenkommt." gab Jussac trocken zurück und bedeutete dem Agenten, auf dem Dachboden die Stellung zu halten. Hier oben wollte er nur mit Leuten sein, die er lange genug kannte um ihnen blind zu vertrauen. Biscarat zog seine Pistole und suchte an einem Kamin in der Nähe nach Windschatten. „Warten wir?"

„Wir warten." Es schien Jussac nicht sinnvoll, sich über den schmalen First zu bewegen und einen Zugang ins andere Hôtel zu suchen. Entweder trieb ihnen d'Artagnan gleich Grinchamps entgegen – oder die Gardisten fingen den Baron auf einem der anderen Fluchtwege ab. Wie es auch ausging, Jussac musste sich jetzt auf d'Artagnan verlassen und das kostete ihn mehr Nerven als der drohende Abgrund links und rechts. Er machte seine eigene Pistole schussbereit und überließ alles weitere der nahen Zukunft.

* * *

D'Artagnan bewegte sich zielstrebig durch das obere Stockwerk. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war der Zugang zum Dachboden hinter einer der letzten Türen. Ein leerer Abstellraum, den sie vorhin schon untersucht und für unbewohnt befunden hatten. Sie waren wirklich verdammt gründlich vorgegangen, hatten jede Schranktür geöffnet, jeden Sessel zur Seite gerückt auf der Suche nach einem vermeintlichen Hohlraum, in dem sich ein Mensch verbergen könnte. Den Gardisten mochte man vieles unterstellen, aber sicher kein tölpelhaftes Vorgehen bei einer Verhaftung. Allenfalls ein Überraschungsangriff eines wütenden Derwisch konnte sie vertreiben, dachte d'Artagnan mit einiger Selbstironie.

Mit gebotener Eile erreichte er das Ende des Flurs, warf noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und huschte dann in den Abstellraum. Vielleicht hätte er eine Kerze mitnehmen sollen, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Zwar war es hier noch taghell, aber für den Dachboden galt das wahrscheinlich nicht. Für den Augenblick musste d'Artagnan die Dinge nehmen, wie sie kamen. Er sah zur Decke auf und tatsächlich: Da war die Bodenluke und die passende Leiter lehnte an einer Wand. Er zog sie leise heran und nahm am Rande war, dass sie nicht so verstaubt war wie man vermuten konnte, wenn sie länger unbenutzt hier gestanden hätte. D'Artagnan erklomm sie, peinlich darauf bedacht so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen. An der Luke stellte er fest, dass der Riegel nicht vorgeschoben war. Damit man auch von der anderen Seite öffnen konnte?

Er zog seine Pistole unter dem Kasack hervor, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stieß dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Luke auf. Sie gab widerstandslos nach und knallte auf dem Dachboden auf. Im gleichen Moment zischte eine Kugel über seinen Kopf hinweg und zerfetze ihm die Hutfeder. Er duckte sich, jemand lief weg. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen zog sich d'Artagnan auf den Dachboden hinauf und rannte geduckt los. Anders als Jussac und Biscarat, hatte er es mit einem gut ausgebauten Raum zu tun. Grinchamps hatte hier eindeutig Quartier bezogen, Kerzenlicht flackerte als d'Artagnan über knarzenden Dielenboden rannte, vorbei an Sesseln, Tischen, einem Bett und Kleidertruhen. Eine ganze Wohnungseinrichtung offenbarte sich hier, Martel musste davon gewusst haben.

D'Artagnan sah im schwachen Kerzenschein nicht mehr als einen wehenden Mantel mit einigem Vorsprung zu sich. Er musste herumstehenden Stühlen ausweichen und sich in Deckung werfen, als Grinchamps am Ende des Dachboden abrupt anhielt, herumwirbelte und eine zweite Pistole auf seinen Verfolger abfeuerte. Der Schuss ging in einen Tisch, Holz splitterte und d'Artagnan duckte sich hinter einer Chaise Lounge. Er lauschte, Grinchamps schoss kein weiteres Mal, stattdessen hörte d'Artagnan Scharniere quietschen. Er spähte aus seiner Deckung, die Pistole im Anschlag und sah gerade noch Grinchamps Beine aus einer weitere Luken aufs Dach verschwinden. Er hatte freies Schussfeld und als geübter Schütze hätte er vielleicht sogar getroffen. Stattdessen sprang d'Artagnan auf und rannte selbst zum Zugang aufs Dach.

„Halt!"

Zum ersten Mal im Leben verspürte d'Artagnan eine gewisse Erleichterung dabei, Jussac harsch rufen zu hören. Auf die Garde war anscheinend Verlass. Einen Wimpernschlag später stand er schon selbst auf dem Dach und fand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht dem Baron von Grinchamps gegenüber. Jussac und Biscarat stürmten heran, d'Artagnan richtete instinktiv die Waffe auf Grinchamps, der sich nicht mehr zu rühren wagte. Er starrte den Baron ungläubig an. Er kannte dieses Gesicht, schmale Wangen, braune Augen, die ein wenig zu eng zusammen standen und deretwegen man ihn leicht zu unterschätzen versucht war. Ein gepflegtes Äußeres, ein Mann von durchaus hübscher Gestalt, charmant, umgeben von einem Hauch von Weltgewandtheit, wenn man sich mit ihm unterhielt. Grinchamps war kein Dummkopf, er wusste, wann er verloren hatte und hob langsam die Arme, um sich zu ergeben, ein schiefes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Baron hatte offenbar auch d'Artagnan erkannt, aber ehe sie auch nur ein Wort wechseln konnten, war Jussac heran und packte ihren Gefangenen grob an den Handgelenken. Er drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken und machte ihn damit wehrlos. Grinchamps krümmte sich in dem Griff und keuchte, leistete instinktiv Widerstand. Ein Faustschlag in seine Magengrube besiegelte endgültig sein Schicksal.

Vom Hof her erscholl ein aufgeregter Lärm. Die Schüsse vom Dach waren niemandem entgangen, einige Lakaien stürzten aus dem Haus und wurden von Bernajoux, Cahusac und den anderen Gardisten in Schach gehalten. Irgendwo schrie eine Frau ängstlich auf, aber es fielen keine weiteren Schüsse. Es genügte offenbar die Dienerschaft mit gezogener Klinge abzuwehren, ohne Blut zu vergießen. Zeit für einen geordneten Rückzug. Biscarat übernahm den Gefangenen und Jussac entschied: „Wir gehen durchs Nachbarhaus."

Die beiden Gardisten führten Grinchamps ab, der mit tränenverschwommenem Blick vorwärts stolperte und von Biscarat kaum zu mehr Eile angetrieben werden musste. Jussac folgte ihm dicht auf, stets bereit zuzupacken damit niemand abstürzte. In einer Hand hielt er wieder seine Pistole und winkte damit d'Artagnan, der sich anschloss und alles Nachdenken darüber, dass er gerade einen der besten Freunde Monsieur de Trévilles festgenommen hatte, auf später verschob. Zumindest dämmerte ihm jetzt, weshalb Rochefort davon ausgegangen war, dass er Grinchamps kennen musste. Und ob er ihn kannte! Vielleicht nur flüchtig, sie waren sich ein ums andere Mal im Hôtel begegnet, wenn Grinchamps beim Hauptmann zu Gast war. Aber zumindest wusste er, dass der Baron stets ein Gönner und Verbündeter der Musketiere gewesen war – und so wurde es ihm nun vergolten.

Biscarat zwang den Gefangenen als ersten durch den Zugang zurück auf den Dachboden. D'Artagnan sah zupackende Hände von unten nach Grinchamps, offenbar warteten da noch weitere Kardinalisten. Biscarat kletterte rasch nach, als wolle er sich nicht die Beute streitig machen lassen. Jussac wiederum wartete an der Luke und befahl: „Ihr zuerst!" D'Artagnan nickte, doch gerade als er an dem anderen Leutnant vorbei trat, fasste Jussac ihn am Arm. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf und fragte sich, ob er nun auch verhaftet war. Ob Rochefort noch mehr als nur eine Anweisung ihn betreffend erteilt hatte. Aber Jussac musterte ihn nur einen langen Moment abschätzend, ehe er ihn entließ. „Gute Arbeit."

Gegen seinen Willen zuckte es in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln. Dann riss er die Pistole hoch und richtete sie auf Jussac. Instinktiv ließ sich der Leutnant fallen und hatte schon selbst den Finger am Abzug, als d'Artagnan abdrückte. In das Heulen des Windes mischte sich ein Aufschrei und Jussacs Kopf fuhr herum. Martel brach getroffen zusammen und ein Armbrustbolzen verirrte sich irgendwo im Himmel über Paris. Zwei andere Diener zogen den Hausmeier in die Sicherheit des Hôtels zurück. Die nutzlos gewordene Armbrust rutschte über die Dachkante und verschwand irgendwo im Nichts.

D'Artagnan stand noch mit gehobener Waffe da, aus dem Lauf kräuselte ein dünner Rauchfaden. Mit regloser Miene sah er auf die Blutspur, die auf den Dachschindeln glänzte. Erst eine Bewegung neben sich ließ ihn blinzeln und er streckte Jussac die freie Hand entgegen. Der andere Leutnant griff zu und ließ sich wortlos auf die Füße helfen. Ebenso wortlos machte sich d'Artagnan an den Abstieg vom Dach. Jussac folgte ihm.


	19. XVIII - Fahnenflucht

**XVIII - Fahnenflucht**

Biscarat rückte zur Seite, als d'Artagnan die Leiter hinunterstieg, dichtauf gefolgt von Jussac. Beide Offiziere trugen steinerne Mienen und Biscarat hielt klugerweise den Mund, obwohl ihm mehr als eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Von den letzten Ereignissen hatte er nur den Schuss hören können, dann Schmerzensschreie, und als er alarmiert zur Leiter gestürzt war, war auch schon alles vorbei gewesen. Dennoch ahnte Biscarat vage, was da oben auf dem Dach geschehen war. Als er die Leiter endlich erklommen hatte, sah er d'Artagnan gerade Jussac zurück auf die Beine helfen. Schmauch kräuselte aus der Pistole des ehemaligen Musketiers. Beide Männer schienen unverletzt und Biscarat machte ihnen Platz, um sie auf dem Dachboden zu erwarteten.

D'Artagnan marschierte sofort weiter zur Bodenluke und alles an ihm warnte Biscarat davor, ihn jetzt aufzuhalten oder anzusprechen. Er hatte nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick übrig für Grinchamps, der, inzwischen in Handfesseln und mit einem Tuch geknebelt, nicht mehr als ein gebrochenes Häuflein Elend war. Der Baron war entweder schlau genug, keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, oder er hatte sich gänzlich aufgegeben angesichts seiner Lage. Rocheforts Agent hielt ihn am Arm gepackt, zusätzlich bedrohte er ihn mit einem Dolch. Eine falsche Bewegung, ein schneller Stich und es wäre aus mit Grinchamps.

Biscarat fing aus dem Augenwinkel einen knappen Wink von Jussac auf. Er bedeutete den sofortigen Aufbruch und Biscarat übernahm den Gefangenen wieder selbst. Er bevorzugte es jedoch, Grinchamps die Mündung seiner Pistole gegen die Rippen zu drücken, um ihn von dummen Ideen abzuhalten. Widerstandslos ließ er sich abführen. Im Flur unterhalb der Bodenluke schloss sich ihnen überraschend d'Artagnan wieder an. Biscarat vermochte nicht einzuschätzen, welche Gedanken wirklich hinter der kaltblütig wirkenden Fassade des ehemaligen Musketiers lauerten. Er nickte Jussac kaum merklich zu und der Leutnant hob darauf die Schultern. Damit schien für den Moment zwischen ihnen alles gesagt und sie setzten den Weg fort. Beide Offiziere bemerkten nicht Biscarats nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er mit Grinchamps zu ihnen aufschloss.

Mit ähnlich forschenden Mienen wurden sie von Bernajoux und Cahusac in Empfang genommen, als sie auf die Straße hinaustraten. Jussac ignorierte die stummen Fragen nach den letzten Ereignissen da oben auf dem Dach und versicherte sich seinerseits, dass seine Gardisten vollzählig versammelt und weitestgehend unversehrt waren. Ein paar blaue Flecken, ein paar Schrammen vielleicht, mehr hatten sie von der Prügelei mit der Dienerschaft nicht davongetragen. Die meisten Lakaien und Mägde waren davongelaufen und es war an Rocheforts Agenten, sich darum zu kümmern. Die Gardisten hatten nur noch Grinchamps zurück ins Kardinalspalais zu bringen. Die erfolgreiche Verhaftung hätte Anlass zum Jubel sein müssen, aber das Wort vom Aufruhr im Hôtel de Tréville eilte ihnen mit Sicherheit schon voraus. Sie mussten hier verschwinden, unverzüglich.

Die Gardisten nahmen ihre gewohnte Patrouillenaufstellung an, Grinchamps gut bewacht in ihrer Mitte. Jussac führte sie rasch, aber nicht übereilt aus dem Stadtviertel hinaus. Bernajoux und Biscarat hinter ihm tauschten ein paar geflüsterte Worte, mehr Gesten und kaum ganze Sätze. D'Artagnan hätte mit Leichtigkeit erraten können, dass sie dort über ihn sprachen, über seine Rolle bei Grinchamps Verhaftung. Dass er Jussac das Leben gerettet und dafür einen alten Freund geopfert hatte. Aber er bemerkte kaum, welchen Straßen sie folgten, was um ihn herum vorging. Martels Schreie klangen ihm noch in den Ohren nach, die bitteren Flüche und Verwünschungen, die er mit letztem Atem gegen d'Artagnan ausstieß, als er von anderen Lakaien zurück ins Haus gezogen wurde. Immer wieder dieses Bild, Blut auf den Dachschindeln.

Cahusac maß ihn einmal kurz von der Seite, aber d'Artagnans Blick hatte sich in Grinchamps Rücken gebohrt. Als gäbe es dort einen Anker, einen Fixpunkt für ihn. Seine Gedanken rasten, er konnte sie kaum zur Ruhe zwingen. Das Marschieren half, die Einheit im Gleichschritt, die zuverlässige Ordnung ihrer Reihen. Es war Gewohnheit und Routine, und jetzt auch Sicherheit, nachdem alles auf einmal über ihn eingebrochen war. Nach einer Weile verblassten die Bilder, erstarben die Schreie im gleichförmigen Klang ihrer Schritte. Im selben Maße wurde das Gefühl erträglicher, einen Verrat begangen und doch völlig richtig gehandelt zu haben, als er Jussacs Leben ohne zu zögern über das von Martel gestellt hatte. Er hatte eine Armbrust gesehen und instinktiv auf einen Angreifer geschossen. Auf einen Feind. Und darum hatte sich ein Bolzen im Himmel über Paris verirrt, anstatt Jussac im Rücken zu stecken. Es _war_ richtig gewesen!

D'Artagnan blinzelte und dann starrte er nicht mehr nur einen Gefangenen an, beinahe durch ihn hindurch. Er nahm ihn zum ersten Mal tatsächlich wahr und ganz andere Gedanken kamen ihn in den Sinn. Grinchamps war nicht mehr nur irgendwer, nicht einfach nur der Verlobte von Odette de la Nièvre. Nicht mehr nur ein Eindringling in den Kardinalspalais, der sein Recht mit einem Frauenraub durchsetzen wollte. Er hatte ein Gesicht bekommen und d'Artagnan kannte es. Fernand de Grinchamps. Ein Verbündeter der Musketiere. Mehr noch, ein guter Freund Monsieur de Trévilles. Im Grunde hätte d'Artagnan gleich Athos, Porthos oder Aramis verhaften können. Ja, das war ein passender Vergleich für das, was hier geschehen war.

D'Artagnan lachte bitter auf und schüttelte den Kopf, als Cahusac stirnrunzelnd, fragend zu ihm sah. Was hätte d'Artagnan auch sagen sollen? Deutlicher als mit Grinchamps Verhaftung hätte er nicht mit allem brechen können, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte. Was ihm wichtig im Leben gewesen war. Jetzt hing d'Artagnan sogar ein doppelter Verrat an. Grinchamps ausgeliefert, Martel schwer verwundet. In ein Haus eingedrungen, das einmal Familie bedeutet hatte. Jedes Vertrauen in ihn verspielt, ins Unrecht gesetzt. Oder war d'Artagnan selbst derjenige, den man verraten und hinters Licht geführt hatte? Rochefort musste ein paar verdammt gute Antworten für ihn bereit halten, wenn sie das nächste Mal aufeinandertrafen!

Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichten sie das Palais. Wenn der Ronde zuvor schon mit Misstrauen begegnet worden war, so zeigte sich jetzt in den Gesichtern der Bürger offene Besorgnis sobald sie den Gefangenen bemerkten. Glücklicherweise rottete sich keine Meute zusammen, um den Unglücklichen aus den Fängen der Kardinalsgarde zu befreien. D'Artagnan wusste nicht, ob so etwas jemals zuvor geschehen war oder es nur eines von den vielen Gerüchten über die rote Garde war; willkürliche Verhaftungen, brutale Strafmaßnahmen und nachts fraßen sie ungehorsame Kinder auf. D'Artagnan trug nun lange genug selbst diese Uniform, um es besser zu wissen und sich mit seinen neuen Kameraden gemeinsam zur Wehr zu setzen, falls ein aufgebrachter Mob sie angreifen sollte. Es wäre kein neuer Bruch mit seiner Vergangenheit gewesen. Der Besuch im Hauptquartier hatte überdeutlich gemacht, auch ihm selbst, dass er längst auf der anderen Seite stand.

Sie nahmen eine Nebenpforte ins Palais hinein, denn am Haupteingang hätte Grinchamps Verhaftung noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt als ohnehin schon. Hinter den uneinnehmbaren Mauern des Palais verbrachten sie den Baron in ein gut gesichertes, von weiteren Gardisten bewachtes Zimmer in einem Seitenflügel. Soweit d'Artagnan wusste, hatte das Palais keine geheimen Kellergewölbe mit Zellen, in denen Menschen für immer verschwanden. Noch so ein Gerücht. Grinchamps war vielmehr ein Gast unter Hausarrest. Unbequemer als ein Dachboden waren seine neuen Räumlichkeiten jedenfalls nicht. Es würde ihm auf unbestimmten Zeit an nichts anderem als seiner Freiheit mangeln. D'Artagnan hätte zu gern selbst Posten an der Tür bezogen, um bei Gelegenheit mit Grinchamps zu reden und drängende Fragen zu stellen. Natürlich entschied Jussac anders und löste die Ronde auf, schickte jeden zurück zu seinen Pflichten nach Wachplan.

Für einen Moment war d'Artagnan versucht sich dem Befehl zu widersetzen. Eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab, sich mit Jussac anzulegen. Sie gehörte zu Bernajoux und dieses Mal bedeutete die Geste keine Warnung oder gar Drohung. Sie war Anerkennung und Dankbarkeit. Biscarat stand neben dem Freund und als d'Artagnan die Hand nicht sofort abschüttelte, sondern zu ihm sah, nickte der andere Gascogner kaum merklich. Damit war der ehemalige Musketierleutnant endgültig aufgenommen, nicht mehr der Feind in den eigenen Reihen oder der unerwünschte Lehrling. Bernajoux ließ die Hand sinken und brummte irgendetwas unverständliches. Vielleicht hatte es mit unerwarteten Verbrüderungen oder dem launenhaftem Schicksal zu tun. Jedenfalls geriet sein narbiges Gesicht in Bewegung, weil er stirnrunzelnd d'Artagnans schiefes Grinsen gegen sich bemerkte. Mit einem nicht ganz so abfälligem Schnauben wie sonst wandte sich der Hüne zum Gehen und nicht nur Biscarat sah ihm mit gehobenen Brauen nach. Schließlich zuckt der Gascogner mit den Schultern und verkündete, als ob es bislang ein ganz ereignisloser Tag gewesen wäre: „Mittagspause."

D'Artagnan verstand die halbe Frage, die Einladung, die in dem Wort mitschwang. Er sah noch einmal zur Tür, hinter der Grinchamps gut weggesperrt war und sich vermutlich gerade die wunden Handgelenke rieb, nachdem er von den Fesseln befreit war. Er würde nicht weglaufen. Im Gegensatz zu Jussac, der schon lange aufgebrochen war, vermutlich um Rochefort Bericht zu erstatten. D'Artagnan würde warten müssen, um selbst mit dem Stallmeister sprechen zu können. Mit einer Gelassenheit, die er nicht empfand, nahm er Biscarats Angebot an. „Ja."

In der Wachstube blieben sie nicht lange allein am Tisch. Bernajoux schien in kürzester Zeit dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass die Geschichte von d'Artagnans entschlossenem Handeln auf dem Dach sich unter den Gardisten verbreitet hatte. Plötzlich fand sich der ehemalige Musketier in der Gesellschaft von mehr Kameraden wieder als in den vergangen Wochen zusammengenommen. Ausgerechnet der wortkarge Bernajoux erzählte wieder und wieder die Neuigkeit von Grinchamps Verhaftung, unterstützt von Biscarat, der sich vorzüglich darauf verstand, immer neue Details einzuflechten, um die Sache auch für diejenigen Gardisten spannend zu halten, die jetzt schon zum dritten oder vierten Mal davon hörten. Niemandem fiel auf, dass d'Artagnan selbst zu alledem schwieg. Er machte gute Miene zu den vielen kameradschaftlichen Handschlägen, die er für Jussacs Rettung erhielt und überhörte die derben Scherzworte über das Hôtel de Tréville und seine Bewohner, die mancher Gardisten unbedacht äußerte und die bald vom Gelächter der anderen verschluckt wurden.

Irgendwann schien man sich daran zu erinnern, dass man sich nicht zu später Stunde in einer Taverne befand und ausgelassen einen Sieg feiern konnten, sondern dass es noch dienstliche Pflichten zu erfüllen gab. D'Artagnan gewann endlich wieder Raum zum atmen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, als zuletzt auch Bernajoux und Biscarat gingen. Die beiden bedrängten ihn nicht, ebenfalls sofort wieder den Dienst aufzunehmen. Vielleicht wirkte er doch abgeschlagener als er sich selbst eingestehen und vor den Kameraden zeigen wollte. Hinter geschlossenen Augenlidern versuchte d'Artagnan neuerlich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Allerdings störte ihn dabei nach wenigen Momenten schon empfindlich das Geräusch eines Stuhls, der zurückgezogen wurde. Jemand nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und d'Artagnan unterdrückte ein müdes Seufzen. Stattdessen schlug er die Augen auf und nahm sitzend Haltung an. Wenn er schon pflichtvergessen in der Wachstube gammelte, sollte ihm Jussac zumindest nicht noch Respektlosigkeit einem vorgesetzten Offizier gegenüber vorwerfen. Besagter vorgesetzter Offizier winkte augenrollend ab. „Sitzt bequem."

D'Artagnan nahm das Angebot nur zu gern an, ob es sarkastisch gemeint war oder nicht. Er lehnte sich neuerlich zurück und musterte seinerseits Jussac. Der andere Leutnant wirkte selbst erschöpft, zugleich noch immer wütend und mühsam beherrscht. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, denn gegenüber d'Artagnan schien Zorn zu Jussacs bevorzugter Grundstimmung zu gehören. Auch Rochefort hatte so eine Wirkung auf Menschen. Zumindest vermutete d'Artagnan, dass er zur Abwechslung einmal nur teilweise verantwortlich für Jussacs Laune war. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, ehe ihm eine Bemerkung in diese Richtung entkommen konnte. Stattdessen griff er nach einer Karaffe und schenkte Jussac den verdünnten Wein ein, den sie hier zugeteilt bekamen. „Nicht der beste Jahrgang, aber er hält die Moral der Truppe beisammen."

„Davon versteht Ihr wohl einiges." gab Jussac mit ungewohntem Humor zurück und nahm den Becher entgegen, den d'Artagnan ihm zuschob und dabei meinte: „Je schlechter der Wein für die Truppe, desto besser ihr Zusammenhalt? Dann müsste uns Wasser ausgeben werden."

Jussac neigte den Kopf. Er schien weniger erstaunt als d'Artagnan darüber, wie leicht ihm ein 'uns' über die Lippen gekommen war. „Wir hatten hier Wasser."

„Aber?"

„Wenn man die Latrine kaum noch verlassen kann, geht es mit der Moral schnell abwärts." Jussac prostete dem anderen zu und leerte mit tiefen Zügen seinen Becher. D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn. Der Gardeleutnant war sicher nicht hier, um sich mit ihm über Brackwasser und die Truppenmoral zu unterhalten. „Herr?"

„Himmelherrgott, lasst dieses 'Herr'-Getue!" Jussac knallte den Becher auf den Tisch zurück, als hätte das Möbel Prügel verdient. Oder d'Artagnan, aber der wurde nur angefahren: „Ihr seid nicht weniger Offizier als ich es bin!"

„Sagt das Seiner Eminenz, er hat mir mein Patent genommen."

„Und das ist ein verdammter Fehler. Ihr solltet nicht hier sein."

„Da teilen wir dieselbe Meinung, _Herr_."

„Warum also-?!" Jussac unterbrach sich. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und schien sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Offenbar verlief dieses Gespräch nicht in den Bahnen, die er sich vorgestellt hatte. Er maß d'Artagnan mit einem langen Blick und schien nach einem neuen Anfang zu suchen. Er fand ihn schließlich in der Feststellung: „Wärt Ihr nicht hier- Ich schulde Euch nach heute mein Leben."

D'Artagnan starrte ungläubig. Das war alles? Jussac fischte nach Worten, weil er es über sich bringen musste ausgerechnet ihm einen Dank auszusprechen? Beinahe amüsierte darüber schüttelte er den Kopf und erwiderte ehrlich: „Ich habe nur instinktiv gehandelt. Ihr schuldet mir gar nichts."

Jussac schnaubte und ließ es vorerst dabei bewenden. „Rochefort sagte, Ihr hättet ein persönliches Interesse daran Grinchamps zu verhaften. Was hat er gemeint?" Da war also doch noch mehr und Jussac nicht allein deshalb hier, um den anderen Leutnant als gleichrangig anzuerkennen. D'Artagnan ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Jetzt wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, seinen Auftrag offen anzusprechen. Herauszufinden, ob Jussac nicht ohnehin schon alles von Rochefort erfahren hatte. Sein persönliches Interesse? Ja, das konnte man so ausdrücken. Grinchamps hätte d'Artagnan völlig gleichgültig sein können, es war überwiegend nur Rocheforts Angelegenheit gewesen, ihn zu finden. Wenn er sich nicht ausgerechnet im Hôtel de Tréville einquartiert hätte. Auf einmal war d'Artagnans Auftrag, Odette de la Nièvre zu finden, tatsächlich zu etwas persönlichem geworden. „Er hat nicht gesagt, was er meinen könnte?"

Jussac schien kein besonderes Freund von Gegenfragen zu sein und ließ sich nicht so leicht ablenken. „Ich will es von _Euch_ hören."

„Ah. Meine letzte Chance, ich verstehe." D'Artagnan lächelte dünn, als Jussac nicht widersprach. Daher wehte also der Wind. Rochefort hatte sich wieder einmal in Andeutungen ergangen, was auch immer er damit bezweckte, und Jussac folgte der Fährte bereitwillig. D'Artagnan hob die Schultern. „Ich kann zwar auch nur raten, was Rochefort gemeint haben könnte. Aber eine Treueprobe scheint recht naheliegend. Das ist ganz sicher in meinem Interesse, Euer Vertrauen in mich und meine Fähigkeiten zu gewinnen. Habe ich bestanden?"

Wieder musterte Jussac ihn prüfend, abwägend, bis er widerwillig zugeben musste: „Ja. Ihr seid in der Garde mit dem heutigen Tag endgültig aufgenommen."

Es erstaunte d'Artagnan selbst am meisten, mit welcher Erleichterung, beinahe Zufriedenheit er diese Worte hörte. „Ich sehe mich auch zugehörig." Das klang sogar in seinen eigenen Ohren zu dankbar und er beeilte sich, der Sache noch eine sarkastische Note hinzuzufügen. „Wenn Ihr mich denn noch länger hier ertragen könnt."

Jussac rümpfte die Nase und stand auf. Er wandte sich zur Tür und sagte in den Raum hinein: „Ich gewöhne mich langsam an Euch." Dann war d'Artagnan wieder allein in der Wachstube und blinzelte einmal, zweimal bis er endgültig begriffen hatte, dass er zum Überläufer geworden war. Mit einem Ruck kam er selbst auf die Füße und marschierte hinaus, um Rochefort zur Rede zu stellen. Er fragte sich barsch nach dem Stallmeister durch und traf ihn schließlich ohne große Schwierigkeiten in einem abseits gelegenen Gang an.

Rochefort sprach gerade leise mit einem für d'Artagnan unbekannten Mann, vielleicht einem seiner Agenten. Er schien ihm Anweisungen zu erteilen, denn der Mann, dessen herausstechendstes Merkmal seine völlige Unauffälligkeit, fast Beliebigkeit in Aussehen, Statur und Haltung zu sein schien, verneigte sich knapp und entfernte sich zügig, ehe d'Artagnan die beiden auch nur bis auf Hörweite erreicht hatte. Rochefort seinerseits schien nicht überrascht vom Auftritt des ehemaligen Musketiers. Er wartete seine Ankunft ab und falls ihm d'Artagnans brandgefährliche Stimmung auffiel, ließ er sich davon nicht weiter beunruhigen. Stattdessen schnitt er ihm jedes Wort ab, bevor d'Artagnan auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte und sagte so leise wie ernst: „Nicht hier."

Rochefort winkte ihm zu folgen und der Leutnant holte ihn mit zwei langen Schritten ein. „Wenn Ihr mich bloß hinhalten wollt-" knurrte d'Artagnan zwischen den Zähnen und ließ alles weitere offen. Er hatte nichts, womit er dem Stallmeister wirklich drohen konnte. Außer vielleicht einem weiteren Duell, doch auch das würde ihm keine Antworten einbringen. „Grinchamps." Mehr als diesen Namen musste d'Artagnan nicht nennen, damit Rochefort ihn verstand. Der Stallmeister neigte den Kopf und gab mit gesenkter Stimme zurück. „Ich werde Euch etwas zeigen."

D'Artagnan lagen ein paar scharfe Worte dazu auf der Zunge, aber er hielt sich zurück. Manche Dinge sollten offenbar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit angesprochen werden und einmal im Leben war es ihm sogar recht, dass Rochefort sich jetzt ganz konspirativ gab. Schweigend setzten sie ihren Weg fort, der sie erst in einen Nebengang und dann zu einer schmalen Dienstbotentreppe führte, über die sie in ein Kellergewölbe hinabstiegen. D'Artagnan machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Erstaunen, aber Rochefort schien sich weiterhin nicht zu einer Erklärung berufen. Sie gingen weiter und fanden sich in gemauerten, von wenigen Öllampen nur schwach erhellten Gängen unterhalb des Palais wieder. Die Luft war trocken und kalt, ihre Schritte hallten von den eng zusammenrückenden Wänden wider und im Gehen warfen sie lange, zuckende Schatten voraus. Es war ein Ort, um Leute verschwinden zu lassen – oder um Wein und Nahrung zu lagern, wie sich bald herausstellte. Rochefort hatte sie nicht geradewegs in die Hölle, sondern lediglich zu den Vorratsräumen gebracht. „Was genau wollt Ihr mir zeigen? Den teuersten Wein von ganz Frankreich? Den größten Käselaib?"

„Vielleicht auf dem Rückweg." gab Rochefort unbeeindruckt von jedem Spott zurück und ließ die langen Reihen aufgebahrter Tontöpfe mit eingelegten Leckereien, Mehl und Gewürzen, Fässer riesigen Ausmaßes, vorüberziehen. Man hätte davon wochenlang eine Armee ernähren oder jede Belagerung einer revoltierenden Bevölkerung überstehen können – oder einen Tag lang einen König samt seines höfischen Gefolges bewirten. Während d'Artagnan versuchte, nicht länger über die Hungerjahre nach den Missernten der Vergangenheit nachzudenken, schienen sie ihr Ziel schließlich erreicht zu haben. Rochefort öffnete ihnen eine niedrige, unauffällige Tür an der rechten Wand. Sie traten hindurch und d'Artagnan starrte. Früher einmal war der Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden, vielleicht ein ausgedehnter Weinkeller gewesen. Doch anstelle von Flaschen und Fässern lagerten in den zahllosen Regalen jetzt Schriftrollen. Bücher. Depeschen, Nachrichten, Briefe. Ein ganzes Archiv offenbarte sich hier, säuberlich geordnet, sortiert, aufbewahrt für die Ewigkeit. Die Luft roch vergilbt und muffig, nach altem Papier und Tinte. Jemand schien sich sorgsam um diese gewaltige Bibliothek zu kümmern, kein Papierstaub, kein Mäusekot, keine Schmutz war zu sehen.

Ein Feuer hätte alles binnen eines Wimpernschlags vernichten können und wohl auch deshalb gab es kein offenes Licht wie draußen im Gang. Rochefort hatte von irgendwoher eine glasbeschirmte Lampe geholt und leuchtete ihnen voraus. Noch andere Personen hielten sich hier auf, d'Artagnan sah sie weiter hinten an Tischen sitzen, über Schreibarbeiten gebeugt, oder zwischen den Regalen stehend, damit befasst, die Schriftstücke zu verwalten. Ganz normale Männer, die ihren Aufgaben, welcher Art sie auch sein mochten, nachgingen. Doch im schemenhaften Licht wollte ihm seine Phantasie ganz andere Dinge ausmalen. Erstaunlich genug, dass hier scheinbar jedermann unbehelligt hineinmarschieren konnte, wenn er sich im Keller verlief – wahrscheinlich kehrte nicht jedermann auch wieder zurück und die Schreiber waren aufmerksame Wachen. D'Artagnan war aus gutem Grund in Rocheforts Begleitung und fragte: „Im Herzen von Richelieus Spionagenetz?"

„Wenn Ihr es so ausdrücken wollt." Rochefort schmunzelte. „Selbstverständlich werdet Ihr niemals jemandem davon berichten, was Ihr heute gesehen habt."

„Ich fühle mich unendlich geehrt, hier sein zu dürfen." gab d'Artagnan sarkastisch zurück und hob eine Hand zum Schwur. „Ich werde schweigen. Zumal mir das Wissen hierüber ohnehin nichts einbringen wird, selbst wenn ich es weitergeben würde. Jedem ist bekannt, dass der Erste Minister immerzu erstaunlich gut informiert über alle Vorgänge in Frankreich und außerhalb davon ist, seien sie noch so privater Natur. Wie viele schmutzige Liebesbriefchen habt Ihr selbst schon abgefangen und gelesen, Rochefort?"

„Einige und manche davon waren sehr... lehrreich." Der Stallmeister deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu einer bestimmten Regalreihe. „Dort."

„Nun, denn!" D'Artagnan musterte im Vorbeigehen die Regale, die zahllosen Schriftstücke und murmelte: „Was wohl über mich gesammelt wurde?"

„Ihr nehmt Euch zu wichtig." Rochefort hatte ihn gehört und d'Artagnan wurde erst jetzt bewusst, dass er laut gedacht hatte. „Zu Recht!" behauptete er mit gespieltem Stolz. „Vor Jahren habe ich mir einen Namen gemacht, als wir noch keine Freunde waren. Also? Was habt Ihr über mich festgehalten, als ich Euch das ein oder andere Schnippchen geschlagen habe?"

„Nur Gutes, mein Lieber. Wäre es anders, hätte Euch auf mein Wort hin schon vor Jahren ein Henker den Kopf abgeschnitten. Ich meine es besser mit Euch als Ihr vielleicht glaubt."

„Ich _glaube_ , Ihr wolltet mir etwas zeigen. Teufel, jetzt habt Ihr mich wirklich neugierig gemacht, was das sein wird. Hat es mit meinem Auftrag zu tun?"

„Ja. Ihr werdet nach Grinchamps Verhaftung inzwischen selbst darauf gekommen sein. Ihr wollt eine Bestätigung von mir. Oder, ganz im Gegenteil, einen unschönen Verdacht aus der Welt geschafft wissen." D'Artagnan nickte langsam, Rochefort las ihn wie ein offenes Buch. Nun, sie _waren_ seit Jahren enge Freunde und, bei aller Geheimniskrämerei oder Rivalität, auch Rocheforts Art zu denken war d'Artagnan nicht fremd; der Stallmeister hatte ihn heute mit Jussac ausgesandt, um Grinchamps vis-à-vis gegenüberzustehen. Um seiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge zu helfen, um Grinchamps Verbindung zum Hauptquartier der Musketiere zu begreifen. Zu Hauptmann de Tréville. „Genug damit, Rochefort! Warum sind wir hier unten?"

„Gleich." Der Stallmeister blieb stehen und zog nach kurzer Suche ein aufgerolltes Papier aus einem Fach unter dutzenden anderen. Er las eine Markierung von Buchstaben und Zahlen am Rand, die d'Artagnan nicht zu deuten wusste. Vielleicht handelte es sich um das Ordnungssystem, dann hatte Rochefort ein phänomenales Gedächtnis, ohne in ein Register zu sehen, gleich die richtige Reihe und das richtige Fach zu wissen. Vielleicht _hatte_ er in ein Register gesehen, während d'Artagnan noch über das Archiv an sich staunte und abgelenkt von allem anderen gewesen war. Es schien sich um das richtige Schriftstück zu handeln, Rochefort reichte es weiter und meinte ernst, eine halbe Entschuldigung: „Ich hätte es Euch früher zeigen können."

„Aber ich musste erst Grinchamps sehen." gab d'Artagnan nüchtern, ohne Zorn gegen den Stallmeister zurück. Der nickte. „In der Tat. Nichts ist glaubhafter, als die Wahrheit mit eigenen Augen zu sehen."

„Auch die eigenen Augen können täuschen, aber Ihr liebt solche tiefgründigen Reden zu sehr, um darauf verzichten zu können."

„Ihr kennt mich zu gut." schmunzelte Rochefort und meinte es andersherum, dass er d'Artagnan zu gut kannte, um ihn von Beginn alles erzählt zu haben. Ihm den ganzen Hintergrund um Odette de la Nièvres missglückte Entführung zu offenbaren. D'Artagnan hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, das Wort des Meisterspions gegen seine Ehre als Musketier. D'Artagnan musste es selbst herausfinden, es selbst sehen. Er entrollte das Schreiben und erkannte sofort die geschwungene Schrift wieder, noch bevor er den Namen des Unterzeichners gelesen hatte. Arnaud de Tréville. Ein Brief des Hauptmanns, gerichtet an den Baron von Grinchamps. Nur wenige Zeilen darüber, dass es „keinen günstigeren Zeitpunkt geben könne", dass „eine solche Tollkühnheit wohlüberlegt sein müsse", aber im Zweifel „er immer einen Freund in ihm, Tréville, sehen solle" und Grinchamps sich „aller Unterstützung seinerseits stets gewiss sein könne". Der Hauptmann machte deutlich, dass er an dem Plan zweifle, sich „auf diese Weise selbst zum Recht zu verhelfen", aber andererseits „sich Seine Eminenz von einem derartigen Schlag nicht leicht erholen würde", sehr zum Amüsement seiner Feinde. Allein deshalb schon, ja, sollte man es wagen.

D'Artagnan presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie einen dünnen Strich bildeten. Der Brief war keine Fälschung. Als sein Leutnant war ihm Trévilles Art zu schreiben, seine persönliche Federführung, über die Jahre vertraut geworden. Das Schreiben war echt und es war der Beweis, dass Grinchamps und Tréville gemeinsam die Entführung von Odette de la Nièvre geplant hatten – und erwischt worden waren, sonst wäre dieser Brief jetzt nicht hier im Archiv zu finden. Das waren also die Hintergründe. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere war nicht unschuldiges Opfer einer Hofintrige geworden, von Verleumdung und falschen Anschuldigungen, die ihn seinen Posten und seinen Ruf gekostet hatten. Tréville hatte sich selbst auf diese Intrige eingelassen, zu viel gewagt und alles verloren. Rücksichtslos die Zukunft aller Musketiere verspielt. Mit welchem Genuss Kardinal Richelieu diesen Brief gelesen und zur Abschrift ins Archiv gesandt haben musste! Die Abschrift ging an Grinchamps, das Original verweilte hier, bis es dem König zum richtigen Zeitpunkt vorgelegt werden konnte. Seine Eminenz musste nur noch warten, bis die Falle zuschnappte und Grinchamps wirklich ins Palais einstieg, um Odette zu entführen. „Ich wollte das nicht wissen."

„Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden." erwiderte Rochefort hart, aber d'Artagnan hörte auch ein gewisses Mitleid heraus. Es machte ihn rasend und er brüllte den Stallmeister an: „Wirklich nicht? Ihr hättet es mir sagen können! Vor Monaten, bevor das alles geschehen ist! Ich hätte es verhindern können! Mit Tréville reden! Oder Grinchamps! Oder...!"

„D'Artagnan! Die Dinge liegen so, wie sie sind. Zum Henker, ich wusste doch selbst nicht früh genug davon! Aus welchem Grund wohl? Weil ich es Euch gesagt hätte, in der Tat! Der Kardinal hat mehr als einen Agenten auf der Soldliste und er setzt keine Freunde aufeinander an!"

Einige Papierrollen in den Fächern verrutschten, als das Regal unter einem wütenden Fausthieb erzitterte. D'Artagnan hielt den Brief noch in der Hand und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu. Der Schmerz kroch ihm von den Fingerknöcheln hoch bis in die Schultern. Er keuchte und presste die Zähne zusammen. So konnte er vielleicht seine ohnmächtige Wut betäuben, nicht aber die Dinge ungeschehen machen. D'Artagnan sah zu Rochefort auf. Er glaubte ihm. Ein anderer Agent hatte diesen Brief abgefangen, dem Kardinal gegeben und Richelieu hatte wohlweislich seinen Meisterspion, der allzu gut mit dem Leutnant der Musketiere befreundet war, aus der Sache herausgehalten. Damit nichts verhindert werden konnte. „Was soll jetzt werden?"

Rochefort hob die Schultern. „Ihr werdet Odette de la Nièvre ausfindig machen und neuer Kapitäns-Leutnant der Musketiere werden. Ein gutes Wort für Tréville bei Seiner Majestät, das ist es, was Ihr mit Richelieu ausgehandelt habt."

D'Artagnan lachte kehlig. „Ja, so wird es wohl kommen." Er hielt Rochefort den zerknitterten Brief in seiner Faust entgegen. Der Stallmeister drückte ihm im Gegenzug wortlos ein Taschentuch auf die blutigen Fingerknöchel und nahm ihm behutsam das Schreiben aus der Hand. D'Artagnan tupfte sich das Blut ab und war froh, seinen Händen so eine Beschäftigung geben zu können. Es hielt seine Gedanken auf etwas gerichtet, das ihn nicht verzweifeln ließ. Ob Jussac wegen der Wunden eine Erklärung einfordern würde?

„Wegen der paar lächerlichen Kratzer müsst Ihr nicht gleich zum Wundarzt."

D'Artagnan maß Rochefort mit einem finsteren Blick und steckte das Taschentuch ein. „Das braucht Ihr nicht mehr, nehme ich an."

„Offenbar nicht." gab der Stallmeister mit gehobener Braue zurück und bedeutete d'Artagnan ihn aus dem Archiv zu begleiten. Es gab hier nichts mehr für sie zu tun und für den ehemaligen Leutnant der Musketiere auch keine weiteren, erschütternden Wahrheiten zu erfahren. „Habt Ihr mir sonst noch etwas verschwiegen, Rochefort? Etwas, das so ganz nebenbei wichtig in dieser Angelegenheit sein könnte?"

„Wenn ich es recht bedenke, habe ich Euch neben dem geheimen Archiv im Weinkeller noch nicht die Farbe meiner Unterhose verraten."

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Es könnte wichtig werden, wenn Ihr noch einmal wild um Euch schlagt und unersetzbare Papiere damit gefährdet."

„Ich reiße mich zusammen, damit Ihr Euch nicht in die Hosen scheißen müsst." versprach d'Artagnan mit großem Ernst und Rochefort nickte feierlich dazu. „Zu gütig, Monsieur." Sie ließen die Dienstbotentreppe hinter sich und d'Artagnan atmete unbewusst auf, als endlich wieder Tageslicht die flackernden Öllämpchen ersetzte. Er wollte sich gerade von Rochefort verabschieden, aber der Stallmeister kam ihm mit eindringlichen Worten zuvor. „Odette de la Nièvre hatte Hilfe, als sie aus dem Palais floh."

„Ich weiß. Nur deshalb fiel mir diese Aufgabe zu, weil Ihr nicht in der Lage seid den fraglichen Gardisten zu finden."

„Ich wollte Euch lediglich daran erinnern." Rochefort sagte nichts weiter, aber da klang noch mehr zwischen den Zeilen. D'Artagnan verstand sofort. Er hatte sein erstes Ziel heute erreicht und das Vertrauen der Gardisten gewonnen. Als nächstes galt es, einen der Kameraden ans Messer zu liefern. „Ihr gönnt mir weder Rast noch Ruhe, nicht wahr?"

„Den teuersten Wein Frankreichs, d'Artagnan. Sobald das hier vorbei ist."

D'Artagnan verzog müde die Lippen zu etwas, das einem Lächeln gleichkam. „Wenn es vorbei ist." wiederholte er bis auf eine Silbe wortgenau und trennte sich von Rochefort.


	20. XIX - Flankenangriff

**XIX – Flankenangriff**

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Verspielte Gemüter hätten behauptet, dass der erste, sachte Sonnenstrahl durch eine Ritze zwischen den Fensterläden fiel und d'Artagnan im Bett an der Nase kitzelte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und im Zimmer war es noch düster wie bei Nacht. Der Wind rüttelte an den Fensterläden und peitschte wütend den Regen vor sich her. Das Wetter brüllte, eine Kakophonie aus Heulen und Rauschen, bei der man nichts anderes als die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und den Sturm abwarten wollte.

D'Artagnan, der es sich mit dem gefahrvollen und ermüdenden Soldatenleben angewöhnt hatte, immer und überall schlafen zu können wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, hatte in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan. Unruhig hatte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht und immer dieselben Gedanken gewälzt, ohne sie dabei wirklich fassen und zu einem Ende bringen zu können. Alles ging ihm zugleich durch den Kopf und vermischte sich zu Fieberbildern von alten Freunden, neuen Kameraden, unverzeihlichen Fehlern, Intrigen und seiner Rolle in alledem. Er musste irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn zu gewohnter Zeit schreckte er auf und benötigte einen orientierungslosen Moment lang, um richtig wach zu werden.

Mit verspanntem Nacken und steifen Gliedern fiel er aus dem Bett und kämpfte mit den Laken, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten. Seine Wirtin musste ihn poltern und fluchen hören, aber sie kam nicht ins Zimmer. D'Artagnan benötigte eine geraume Weile, um diesen Unterschied zu sonst zu bemerken. Die gute Chevrette sorgte sich um ihn bei jedem kleinsten Kratzer und hellte seine Stimmung an Tagen wie diesem mit ihrem liebenswürdigen Wesen und ihren straffen Brüsten auf. Aber heute blieb seine Wirtin fern und darüber in noch üblere Laune gestürzt, schlurfte d'Artagnan nach seiner Morgentoilette in die Küche. Wehe, dort hielt sich kein Frühstück bereit!

Da war kein Frühstück. Stattdessen lag die Miniatur mit dem Abbild von Odette de la Nièvre offen auf dem Küchentisch. Ein blasses Engelsgesicht, von blonden Locken umrahmt, ihr Blick knapp am Betrachter vorbei gerichtet und der Welt schon halb entrückt, Augen von unbestimmter Farbe. Hübsch, aber charakterlos. Leicht austauschbar mit jeder anderen prachtvollen Halbgöttin am Hof, anbetungswürdig in ihrer Unerreichbarkeit für jeden Kavalier. Die Chevrette saß wie ein Geist am Tisch, ihr Gesicht aschfahl und von stummen Kummer übergossen. Ihre Hände umklammerten fest ein Taschentuch und auch ihre Küchenschürze war ganz zerknittert. D'Artagnan stand noch an der Türschwelle, wie erstarrt, doch er war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die Chevrette sah zu ihm auf und d'Artagnan las in ihren dunklen Rehaugen von Verzweiflung und Vorwürfen.

„Es ist nicht, wie-" setzte er an. Und dann weinte sie, erst ganz leise. Sie wich ihm aus und wollte nicht in eine feste Umarmung gezogen werden. Wo erst nur stumme Tränen ihre Haut benetzt hatten, färbte plötzlich Zornesröte ihre Wangen. Von ihren Lippen perlten die Worte wie Gift. Ihre Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort schriller und vertrieb d'Artagnan hinaus in den Regen. Irgendwie schaffte er es auf der Flucht noch den Uniformrock und seine Waffen zu greifen, dann stand er auf der Straße und das Wasser tropfte ihm von Kinn und Hutkrempe. Ohne Blick zurück brach er auf und überließ seinen Beinen die Führung. Verfluchte Weiber und ihre Hysterie! Allzu leichtfertig hatte er die Miniatur der de la Nièvre, die er von Rochefort erhalten hatte, in seine Kleidertruhe geworfen und vergessen, dass seine Wirtin sich nicht nur um sein leibliches Wohl, sondern auch um seine Wäsche kümmerte. Zugegeben, d'Artagnan hatte sich in den letzten Tagen auch nicht sonderlich achtsam um seine Chevrette bemüht, kaum ein Wort der Erklärung zur neuen Uniform herausgebracht und seine Gedanken weilten nicht bei ihr, wenn er an sein Liebchen dachte. Es war endgültig aus und vorbei und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nach Dienstschluss seine Habseligkeiten nicht auf die Straße hinausgeworfen wiederfand.

Inzwischen klatschte der Regen nicht mehr in dicken Tropfen auf die Straße, sondern hing als beständiger Niesel in der Luft. Unrat und Dreck waren aus den Gassen gespült und damit auch der aufdringliche Geruch gedämpft, zumindest für eine Weile. Es war an der Zeit, innezuhalten und durchzuatmen. D'Artagnan tat es, als ihm aufging, dass er den gewohnten Weg in die Rue du Vieux-Colombier eingeschlagen hatte, zum Hauptquartier der Musketiere. Abrupt wandte er sich um und stapfte in eine andere Richtung davon, unter seinen Stiefeln quatschte der Lehm der unbefestigten Seitengassen, in die er abbog. Nur weg von hier, egal wohin. Zeit schinden, bis sein Dienst im Kardinalspalais begann. Das verpasste Frühstück nachholen, vielleicht im „Drei Kronen", auch wenn sich sein Appetit in Grenzen hielt. Das würde ihn zumindest ablenken von den ganzen Problemen.

Biscarats Worte vom ersten Tag in der Garde sollten sich allerdings einmal mehr bewahrheiten: D'Artagnan brachte die Probleme gleich mit. Sie folgten ihm auf dem Fuße bis kurz vor die Tür zum „Drei Kronen" und dort stellten sie sich dem ehemaligen Leutnant in den Weg, angriffslustig und mit einem fast unbeschreiblichen Hass auf den vermeintlichen Verräter in den Mienen. Pauger und zwei seiner Freunde, Robeaux und Leroi. D'Artagnans unbedachte Stippvisite ins Revier der Musketiere war nicht unbemerkt geblieben; sie hatten ihn gesehen, sie waren ihm gefolgt. Nach gestern war die gesamte Nachbarschaft alarmiert und offenbar hatten die letzten verbliebenen Musketiere in Paris ihre täglichen Besuche wieder aufgenommen. Und ausgerechnet Monsieur d'Artagnan selbst wagte sich erneut her, in roter Uniform! Der Elende, der Lump!

Da standen sie also nun einander gegenüber, drei zu eins, und d'Artagnan hatte keinen Verbündeten oder Freund in der Nähe. Kein Wort fiel, es gab nichts mehr zu reden. Ihre Blicke sagten alles, ihre Fäuste noch mehr. Es ging schnell und am Ende lag der einst hoch geschätzte und bewunderte Leutnant niedergeschlagen am Boden. Er hatte kaum Widerstand geleistet, als er die verdienten Prügel einsteckte. Ein Schlag in die Magengrube, ein Tritt in die Rippen. Das reichte vorerst aus als Warnung, als Drohung. Sie waren wütend, aber sie waren keine Mörder. Noch ehe sich ein zufälliger Passant hätte einmischen können, war es schon vorbei, die Angreifer fort und d'Artagnan stemmte sich mit reiner Willenskraft auf, hustete und hielt sich die linke Seite. Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße und fast wäre er mit dem ersten Schritt wieder gefallen, als seine schmerzenden Rippen gegen die Bewegung rebellierten. Aber jemand packte ihn am Arm, mit der anderen Hand an der Schulter und hielt ihn aufrecht. Instinktiv wollte er sich losreißen, kämpfen und hielt nur deshalb inne, weil seine Absichten erkannt wurden und eine vertraut klingende Stimme rief: „D'Artagnan, ich bin es: Sorel!"

„So-?" D'Artagnan zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähnen, als nur bei diesem einen Wort das Stechen in seiner Seite neu aufflammte. Die besorgte Miene des jungen Gardisten gefiel ihm nicht, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass ihm noch immer die Knie weich waren. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, es lag nicht an den Schlägen, die er eingesteckt hatte. Es war der Schock, der Schrecken nach diesem Angriff, den sein Körper noch nicht überwunden hatte. Er konnte froh sein über die Stütze, die Sorel ihm bot, aber als er erneut ansetzte zu sprechen, knurrte er wenig dankbar: „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Eine andere Frage fällt Euch nicht ein?" Sorel wirkte ehrlich erstaunt, dass d'Artagnan seine Kraft in harsche Worte statt in freudige Erleichterung, ihn zu sehen, steckte. Als außer einem finsteren Blick eine weitere Antwort ausblieb, fuhr Sorel beinahe verlegen fort: „Ich war bei Elise. Das Haus ihrer Eltern ist gleich dort, ich habe vom Fenster aus- Vorsicht!" Sorel griff wieder fester zu, als d'Artagnan erneut wankte und legte sich dann kurzerhand den Arm des anderen um die Schultern. D'Artagnan protestierte nur halbherzig und eher aus gascognischer Sturheit: „Geht schon. Nur einen Moment." Offenbar ging es aber nicht, denn er hing mehr auf Sorel als auf den eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Der junge Gardist mochte nicht sonderlich kriegserfahren sein, aber ganz unbedarft im Umgang mit Verwundeten schien er auch nicht. „Das muss sich ein Wundarzt ansehen."

„Unsinn! Ich muss nur... kurz ausruhen." D'Artagnan hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da verlor sein Gesicht jede Farbe und sein Magen schien bestrebt, ein nicht erhaltenes Frühstück wieder von sich zu geben. Er presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und horchte tief in sich hinein. Weiter atmen, das Pochen und Ziehen in der Seite ignorieren, nicht der Schwärze nachgeben. Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, hatte sich die Umgebung verändert. Er blinzelte verwirrt, offenbar waren er und Sorel einige Schritt weit gegangen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. „Kein Arzt!" wiederholte er mit neu gewonnener Kraft und verlagerte sein Gewicht zurück auf die eigenen Beine.

Sorel blieb stehen, bereit jederzeit wieder Stütze zu geben und obwohl ihm der Zweifel deutlich in der Miene stand, nickte er langsam. „Kein Arzt, kein Knochenrichter und kein Wort davon zu Jussac, verstanden." Einmal mehr bewies Sorel, dass er nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war und längst begriffen hatte, warum d'Artagnan sich gegen seine Hilfe sträubte. Er hatte vom Fenster aus- was? Wahrscheinlich alles gesehen und war schnell, aber nicht schnell genug bei d'Artagnan gewesen. Vielleicht hatten Pauger und Freunde nur deshalb vorzeitig von ihm abgelassen, weil sich doch ein Verbündeter eingefunden hatte. „Ich bringe Euch zu Mademoiselle Perrault. Elise. In Ordnung? Gleich da vorne." Sorel deutete auf ein Fachwerkhaus an der Straßenecke, neben dem „Drei Kronen". D'Artagnan musste nicht einmal flüchtig hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass er dieses Haus bereits kannte. Dort war er mit Rochefort vom Innenhof des Wirtshauses aus eingestiegen, um nicht von der Stadtwache dingfest genommen zu werden. Dort war er Elise das erste Mal begegnet – und ihrer Pistole. „Sie wird entzückt sein."

Das war sie. Sie erschien an der Haustür, das rote Haar offen und wild, noch nicht zurecht gemacht für die Arbeit im Palais, und funkelte Sorel wütend an, als er seine Last anschleppte. „Auf gar keinen Fall! Bist du noch zu retten? Scher dich zum Teufel und nimm ihn da gleich mit!" Sie deutete auf d'Artagnan, der nichts als ein entwaffnendes, schiefes Grinsen vorzuweisen hatte und mindestens so zerschunden und geprügelt aussah wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sorel schien nicht halb so verblüfft über Elises scharfe Worte, wie d'Artagnan vermutet hätte. Selbstbewusste Frohnatur, die er war, lächelte er gewinnend und hätte damit jeder anderen Frau gehöriges Herzklopfen verursacht. „Es ist nur für einige Minuten. Was soll schon passieren?"

Elise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wich keinen Deut zur Seite. In ihren grünen Augen lag reichlich wenig Mitleid für die beiden Gardisten, im Gegenteil zischte sie: „Was passieren soll? Der Kerl ist schon Mal hier eingebrochen! Bist du wirklich so dumm, Grégoire?!"

Sorel warf einen verwirrten Seitenblick zu d'Artagnan, der entschuldigend den Kopf neigte. „Pardon, Mademoiselle. Wir- _Ich_ werde Euch gewiss keinen weiteren Ärger verursachen. Das lag nie in meiner Absicht."

„Ha!" Sie glaubte ihm offenbar kein Wort. Irgendwer musste ihr irgendwann einmal sagen, dass sie schön war, wenn sie wütend war. Nie hatte ein Klischee sich mehr bewahrheitet. Die Röte auf ihren Wangen rührte nicht vom Zorn allein, da war sich d'Artagnan sicher. Warum sonst sah sie ihm einen Wimpernschlag zu lang in die Augen, ehe sie wieder Sorel anfuhr: „Nein! Schlicht: Nein! Sucht euch einen Platz im „Drei Kronen", da seid ihr beide vielleicht willkommen."

„Ach, Elise!" So leicht gab Sorel nicht auf. „Monsieur d'Artagnan ist schwer verwundet, er kann sich doch kaum auf den Beinen halten. Nun sei nicht so herzlos!" Ihr war nicht anzusehen, ob sie Sorels maßloser Übertreibung glaubte. Mademoiselle Perrault verfügte offenbar über einen eisernen Willen und eine ganz eigene Meinung zur Situation. „Lieber herzlos als nicht ganz bei Trost, wie du!"

D'Artagnan fiel es ob eines anhaltenden Schwindelgefühls schwer, der Unterhaltung ganz aufmerksam folgen zu können. Aber eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu, dass Elises Abwehr etwas zu vehement war, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht im Geringsten ausstehen konnte. Dass Sorel noch mehr aus ihren brüsken Worten heraushörte, als sie offen sagen wollte. Der junge Gardist nahm ihre Vorwürfe gelassen hin und meinte nur: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist in Ordnung. Ich verspreche es, wir wollen nur kurz in die Küche für einen kalten Wickel."

Elise zögerte, offenbar hin- und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Verantwortung für das Haus und der Freundschaft zu Sorel. Ein weiterer Blick zu d'Artagnan führte die Entscheidung herbei, er schien wirklich ganz erbärmlich auszusehen und ihr Herz zu erweichen. „Fünf Minuten! Danach will ich ihn nie wieder hier sehen!" Oder auch nicht. Ihr Herz gehörte wohl doch mehr ihrer Familie, die sie nicht von verdroschenen Offizieren belästigt sehen wollte. D'Artagnan konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, zumal heute ohnehin alle Weiber nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen schienen. Wohlweislich hielt er den Mund und überließ es Sorel, sich zu bedanken. Elise rümpfte die Nase und rückte zur Seite. Keine Sekunde ließ sie die Männer aus den Augen, als Sorel den Kameraden ins Haus schaffte und gleich nach links in die Wirtschaftsräume und die Küche abbog.

Es duftete nach frischem Brot und kaltem Wandputz. Der Lehm zwischen den Holzstreben hatte ob des Wetters Feuchtigkeit gezogen und nur dem ordentlich angefeuertem Ofen war es zu verdanken, dass es im Haus nicht kälter war als draußen auf der Straße. Dennoch empfing die Küche sie mit heimeliger Gemütlichkeit. Hier wohnte eine Familie, die nicht übermäßig viele Mittel zur Verfügung hatte, aber das Beste daraus machte. Vieles wirkte selbst gezimmert, oft repariert und mit großer Sorgfalt gepflegt. Ob Elise selbst die Deckchen gehäkelt, die Stickereien in den Kissen auf der Sitzbank angefertigt hatte? Auf dem Tisch lag noch ein Stickrahmen, als wäre er hastig fallen gelassen und dann vergessen worden. Eine Nadel steckte im eingespannten Tuch. D'Artagnan schmunzelte unbewusst. Die temperamentvolle Elise schien ihm kaum vorstellbar bei solch einer filigranen Arbeit. Mit Sicherheit konnte sie Strümpfe stopfen und Hemden nähen. Sie wirkte sehr pragmatisch, wie jemand, der kräftig anpacken konnte und jeden Tag fleißig schuftete – und doch hatte er sie auch schon verspielt von Steinplatte zu Steinplatte im Innenhof des Palais hüpfen sehen. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie sein Schmunzeln sah und schnappte zu Sorel: „Du weißt, wo du kaltes Wasser holen kannst."

„Jawohl!" gab der junge Gardist übermütig zurück und dachte wohl keinen Moment darüber nach, dass Elise ihm die Augen auskratzen könnte. Er sorgte dafür, dass sich d'Artagnan auf der Sitzbank in der Ecke, nahe des Kamins, niederließ und machte sich auf den Weg. „Bin gleich zurück."

„Wehe, du trödelst!" rief Elise ihm nach und fuhr dann zu ihrem unerwünschten Gast herum. D'Artagnan saß so, dass er seine linke Seite möglichst wenig belastete. Die Rippen fühlten sich nicht gebrochen an, aber eine schmerzhafte Prellung hatte ihm der Tritt sicherlich eingehandelt. Ein kalter Wickel war in der Tat die beste Medizin. Später vielleicht noch die Wundsalbe nach dem Rezept seiner Mutter und morgen war der Bluterguss schon eine verblassende Erinnerung. Mademoiselle Perrault tat indes ihr möglichstes, ihn jetzt zusätzlich noch mit Blicken zu erdolchen. „Rührt Euch bloß nicht vom Fleck, ich- ich habe eine Pistole!"

D'Artagnan blinzelte. Es schien Elise ziemlich ernst zu sein und doch wirkte sie unsicher, sehr beunruhigt. Dabei schien sie eher seine Uniform als ihn im Auge zu behalten, denn sie musterte das aufgestickte Kreuz auf rotem Grund länger als sein Gesicht. „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Auch daran, dass Ihr _nicht_ geschossen habt."

„Ich könnte es!" rief sie sofort und glaubte sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht. Zumal sie die Pistole offenbar gar nicht bei sich hatte. Sie hielt sich in sicherer Entfernung von ihm, nahe der Tür. Elise versperrte weniger den Ausgang als sich selbst einen Fluchtweg offen zu halten und d'Artagnan kam das alles immer seltsamer vor. Wirkte er so gefährlich? „Es tut mir leid, Euch damals einen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben."

„Einen Schrecken?" Elise stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte mit Nachdruck: „Ich habe keine Angst vor Euch, Monsieur."

„Das... freut mich." gab d'Artagnan zurück und wusste selbst nicht zu sagen, ob er nun amüsiert oder erleichtert geklungen hatte. „Nehmt Ihr also meine aufrichtige Bitte um Verzeihung an?"

„Nein."

„Oh." Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es kam nicht häufig vor, dass ihm eine Frau widerstand und Elise gehörte wohl zu jenen seltenen, kostbaren Exemplaren. Welch eine Herausforderung! „Darf ich mich denn zumindest erklären?"

Wieder verstrich ein Moment, in dem die junge Frau einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter warf. Aber hinter ihr war der Flur verwaist, Sorel noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Überhaupt schien sich niemand sonst im Haus aufzuhalten, sonst wären sie bestimmt nicht lange allein in der Küche geblieben. Elise wandte sich wieder ihm zu und erlaubte ihm misstrauisch fortzufahren. D'Artagnan bemühte sich um den ehrlichsten Tonfall, um die Mademoiselle überzeugen zu können. „Es was falsch, vom Innenhof in Euer Haus einzusteigen, um nicht von der Stadtwache dingfest genommen zu werden. Aber das allein war der Grund, der einzige Weg aus dem Hof hinaus. Es war kein Einbruch und, ich schwöre es, kein Nachstellen. Ich habe nicht lange darüber nachgedacht und es einfach getan."

„Tut Ihr immer Dinge 'einfach so' und schert Euch dabei nicht um Andere?"

D'Artagnan hätte fast den Kopf eingezogen und meinte zu seiner Verteidigung: „Ihr schätzt mich falsch ein, Mademoiselle."

Elise maß ihn mit einem forschenden Blick. Sie feuerte nicht sofort eine Salve von neuen Vorwürfen auf ihn ab, sondern nahm sich die Zeit über seine Worte – und seinen Charakter - nachzudenken. Auch das hatte d'Artagnan selten bei einem Streit mit einer Dame erlebt und er hoffte, sie würde zu seinen Gunsten urteilen. Schließlich sagte sie: „Es gab noch einen Weg aus dem Hof, nämlich zurück ins „Drei Kronen" und da hättet Ihr Euch eben der Stadtwache stellen müssen. Ihr seid davongelaufen."

„Heute bin ich gestellt worden." Sehr zu seinem Bedauern ging Elise nicht auf diesen Annäherungsversuch ein. Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Und es ist Euch nicht gut bekommen."

„So scheint-" Eine unachtsame Bewegung erinnerte d'Artagnan an seine Verletzung. Er fasste sich an die Seite, keuchte und suchte nach einer bequemen Haltung. Im Sitzen fand er sie nicht und so raffte er sich auf, halb an den Tisch gelehnt und kalkweiß im Gesicht. Elise stand plötzlich nicht mehr bei der Tür, er sah sie gerade noch mit wehenden Röcken in den Flur laufen und dabei „Sorel!" rufen. Anscheinend hatte d'Artagnan sie schon wieder erschreckt, dieses mal weniger mit seinem Erscheinen als mit seiner Verfassung. Er gratulierte sich sarkastisch zu diesem Fortschritt und machte sich auf, um Elise zu folgen. Es ging, er humpelte zwar noch immer, schwindelte leicht, aber seine Beine wollten ihm gehorchen und nicht wieder nachgeben.

Sorel antwortete nicht auf den Ruf. D'Artagnan schob sich, immer mit einer Hand an der Wand, durch den Flur und horchte auf Elises Schritte im Haus. Sie schien nicht weit entfernt, ein Stockwerk höher auf der Suche nach Sorel. D'Artagnan konnte die Dielen knarzen hören und so genau verfolgen, wo sich Elise gerade befand. Sein Blick heftete sich auf eine Tür am Ende des Flurs. Ein Schatten hatte sich am Boden bewegt, jemand war in diesem Zimmer. Suchte Elise am falschen Ort?

D'Artagnan stützte sich auf das Treppengeländer, Momente später schwang die Tür auf und Sorel stolperte rückwärts in den Flur hinaus, ungeschickt und halb widerwillig, als könne er sich nicht losreißen und tatsächlich hatte er einen süßen Grund für seine Trödelei mit dem Wassereimer: Golden gelocktes Haar, Alabasterhaut, eine Gestalt von zierlicher Statur, vielleicht zwanzig Jahre alt. Sie wirkte lebhafter als auf der Miniatur, kaum mehr wie ein entrückter Engel, sondern ein verführerischer Teufel, dem Sorel ganz und gar verfallen war. Odette de la Nièvre war schön, selbst im schlichten Kleid einer Magd, und sie wusste es. Ein rascher Kuss, eine paar geflüsterte Nichtigkeiten für ihren Liebsten.

Sorel seufzte sehnsüchtig und d'Artagnan hustete einen von Herzen kommenden Fluch.


End file.
